A Love She Never Had Before
by Kissing Poison
Summary: He moved on and left her behind. As the last tear fell down her cheek she new his spell on her was broken and she was free to love again. To be with some who loved her back.sesshoumarukagome. chapter 21 up.
1. In The Flower Field

Okay so here I go! Well to start of this is my first FanFiction story thingy ever. So like I know I don't like to read some of the author's notes at the begging of stories so I am just going to get started after I say this:

**KAGOME IS NOT AND WILL NOT BECOME A DEMON IN THIS STORY!!!** Also Sesshoumaru is a little bit out of character but I will try to keep him to his normal ways.

With that said lets begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

…………………………………….

Chapter 1: In The Flower Field

She sat there staring at the forest wanting to know its secret. 'They know so much. The history of these lands are imbedded in there roots. They are so full of wisdom, yet they can not say a word. They know more then my texts books I can tell you that, and they could even teach me more than my own teachers.'

As a single tear slid down her cheek, she wiped it of and stared at it like it was a strange thing from a different land. Then she remembered why she was here. Four years ago to this day she was attacked and pulled down the Bone-Eaters well in her family's shrine. She thought it was the most terrifying day of her life. She thought she would die, never to see her friends or family again. But she meet someone that day. Even though he was full of threats to kill her, she was happy he was there. But she saw something no one else did and they still haven't. She saw sorrow in his eyes. His amber eyes calling out for something, but never able to reach it. Calling for comfort but never able to be touched. He hid his sorrow behind his arrogant attitude trying to throw everyone off, but as the years went bye he let down part of his shield for her and she saw some of that sorrow go away.

'That bastard I should kill him for what he did too me. He crushed me with out even felling a little bet of regret of what he was doing. Right now that Son of a Bitch is mating with her. The one who always got in are way. The one who took half the jewel shards after trying to kill me and gave them to the enemy. The one who try to drag him to hell with out him even noticing and almost try to kill him once or twice. Yes that one… Kikyo. When the jewel was complete I gave it to Inuyasha. I knew what he wanted and I was going to stick by him no matter what. But noooooo… that bastard wished that Kikyo could have her own soul and to be alive so they could have another chance. Sure I was happy that I got the rest of my soul back, but I know that I was now out of the picture for good.'

'You know its funny as I set hare under the Gods Tree alone in the dark. I would have been fearing for my life a couple of years ago. But not now. 'She chuckled a little and smiled 'It's strange, the power I have gained while I was here. And no I am not a demon nor will I ever be. I asked my mom, grandpa, and even did some research back home about any miko that went missing during the feudal era. But nothing came up. I am extremely happy with my new powers. One of them is that I can make any weapon I want out of thin air. We were in the middle of a fight when I ran out of arrows. I was freaking out wishing I had more when out of no where an arrow formed in my hand. I didn't question it then, but I wondered about it that night. I sat by a lake staring at my hands thinking of a dagger. Then out of now where there it was. I threw it into a tree across the lake because it startled me. After freaking out thinking oh my gosh what just happened. I finally calmed down a couple minutes later and just stared at the dragger now way across the lake. I started thinking how am I going to get the dagger back. I wished it would come back to me or else I would have to walk all the way around the lake. Then all of a sudden it came out of the tree and shot towards me. I started freaking out because I was too shocked to move. Then like I have been doing it my whole life I caught it in between my fingers. I was staring at it shocked and then it vanished when I wished it gone.

I was so thrilled about this power. I mean like who wouldn't be. I could use any weapon of my choice but my favorite ones are daggers and swords.

Another power I learned while battling was my barrier power. I did not have to practice this because it instantly became second nature to me. And what the cool thing about this power is that my barriers are more powerful then any other miko barrier. I can control mine to do what ever I want it to. For example this one is so cool I call it the invisible miko barrier. I remember doing it the first time. I was kind of scared at first but when it was done I was like 'WOW'. First of all (stating the obvious) it's invisible so the demon thinks you're vulnerable. Then when it touches the barrier the miko energy rushes through it and purifies it to ashes. 'She giggled a little bit.'

Another thing I really love about the barrier it is kind of like a way of transportation. Kind of like how Kagrua has her feather but not as flashy. I can make the barrier flat and move it with my mind. Like what I can do with the weapons I make. I usually go for a 'fly' like 10 or 20 minutes a day just to fell free and let all my troubles go away. Sometimes I make a little path in the sky and just walk.

Another power I have most mikos have this too but my works on anything. The power of healing. Only some miko can heal wounds but I can heal anything. From people to nature and everything in between. Just a touch of my hand they are healed and a kiss on the forehead and any scar they have is gone. While I have been here in the village I helped the sick and brought the dead crops back to life to help them with the harvest for later. 'She smiled at the thought of helping others.'

Last but not least, this I do not know why I have it but I can turn my finger nails into steel sharp razor blades. It hurts every time but only for a moment. Then when I turn them back to normal I heal the wounds they made and clean of the blood. I don't use them that much because in that split second of pain they hurt like hell, but they can cut through anything.'

As a giant yawn ran from Kagome's throat. She got up and stretched. 'Wow it's been five hours. Better go back before Shippo and Kaeda get worried.' Kagome new that two people would be to busy mating to even notice that she was gone.

"Ha who needs them any ways." Sango and Miroku on the other hand are at the demon slayers village restoring it with help from other people from other villages. They have been married for four months now and Miroku was overly happy when Sango suggest that they start to try and make kids. Giggles came out of Kagome's mouth and an evil grin spread across her face.

'Hmm…. I think I am going to go to where every thing ended and began tomorrow. I just need to clear my head.' As Kagome headed back towards the village at a 'slower – than – a – turtles' pace she thought about Sango and Kohaku. He died during the battle and she buried him with the rest of her family and villagers. She also thought about Sango and Miroku's and Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship. They found love in each other and wondered if she was ever going to. She gave up her life in the future with no regrets. To even be sweet to her family of why she's not there she wrote a letter to them. First she covered the will, taped the letter to the cover, and then put a sutra on the will with a barrier to cover it up that would come down 500 years in the future for her family to read it. It stated how sorry she is that she left them, and to not cry for her because she was happy, and to live life to the fullest. She knew they would be sad but this was her life and she would live it the way she wanted to.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE NEXT DAY ON THE WAY TO THE PLACE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome was soaring high above the trees letting the wind blow her silk like hair out of her face. The cool breeze on her legs made her feel cooler on this extremely hot day. She changed her look once she decided to stay here. Kagome wore a simple baby blue kimono with a white obi to hold it in place. Unlike the women here who's kimonos would come down to their ankles, Kagome liked to let her legs breath and wore kimonos that came to right above her knees. It was also easier to run and fight in. She wore kimonos like that during spring, summer, and fall. She told everyone that she would where the winter kimonos when winter came but it was only spring and until then don't worry. She didn't wear shoes sometimes because she liked the feel of the hot or cold grass under her feet.

'Ah – ha it's coming up' the place where it all ended and began. It was were the battle with Naraku happened. 'It was weird, I was getting water for the morning when out of no where Naraku showed up. Then like everyone popped out of nowhere. First Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo showed up. Then on the other side of the field Sesshoumaru and Jaken (leaving Rin far away at a safe distance) came out. Then came Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta. It was weird that they were **ALL** there but the more people against him the better.' Kagome did the most graceful flip in the air. She landed on the ground in the most graceful way as one foot touched the ground then the other slowly following the other. There she looked at the most brilliant flowers ever. But it was not always like this and at the same time it was. Kagome walked towards the stream running straight through the field. Kneeling down next to the stream she stuck her hand in and wiggled her fingers.

'Just as I remember it. I bought this area back to life after the battle. I wanted the flowers to keep there beauty. The way they were before Naraku showed up and everyone slashed the earth apart.

Everyone was a little bit weak. Some where even on the ground half awake. Even the great Lord Sesshoumaru was leaning against a tree. I don't know why but I felt like I could go run a marathon. I don't know why but when the sun is up I feel like I am just full of energy needed to be wasted. While everyone one was sitting there I put my hands on the ground as it glowed yellow the ground started to turn back to normal and every ones energy was restored. I even gave Sesshoumaru back his arm. I don't know why but I felt bad for him. I mean **I** wouldn't want to go around with just one arm. Would you? Later that day while everyone was resting I told them I was going to get some water which I did but took a little detour on the way. I know Sesshoumaru was still there and I wanted to see what his reaction was to the arm because he didn't notice it in the field. When I saw him ask himself how it happened and why he looked like a lost puppy.'

She giggled about her last thought as she got up to go sit down at the base of a tree.

"Ha Ha Ha"

'Hey I know that laugh'

"Hurry up master Jaken or you'll be left behind."

'Ah so the honorable Lord is here, but not as close as the kid' At that thought the same kid came bursting through the bush followed by the imp and the dragon.

"KAGOME" Rin screamed with her high pitched voice.

"Hey kid" Kagome said calmly.

"What are you doing here human" Give you a guess at who said that. Yup none other than the nagging imp Jaken.

"Nice too see you to." Kagome's words dragged out in sarcasm.

As he was about to say something else the ground started vibrating slightly and then violently.

_**SWOOSH **_

"Ahhhh" A hand burst out of the ground and grabbed Rin. In less than a second Kagome jumped across the field while putting all her miko powers into her hand. She gracefully landed in front of the demon and before he could react she touched him and purified hem in less than a second as Sesshoumaru was coming into the field with Tokijin just in time to see all of it. Kagome caught Rin, set her down on the ground, did a flip backwards and landed where she just was minutes ago. Sitting back down Kagome was fully aware of when Sesshoumaru came and to the field and that his glare was fixated on her. As she was sitting back down she put her hands to the ground and healed the whole where the demon came out of.

As soon as the ground was healed Rin ran towards Kagome and jumped/ hugged her.

"Thanks for saving Rin." Rin squealed in happiness as Kagome hugged her back.

"No problem kid." Kagome explained as she picked a pink flower and put it in Rin's hair.

"You should go back to your Lord." Kagome suggested as she nodded toward his direction and scooted Rin in that path.

Once Rin started walking away Kagome closed her eyes, crossed her arms right under her chest, and bent her head forward a little bit.

Kagome was shocked when Sesshoumaru asked, "What are you doing here?" in a voice that use to scare her, but not any more.

"Sitting and thinking" She said not even bothering to look at him.

"Where is my little _brother?_"

"I think he is still mating"

"So he chose her over you"

"Yup" She said in a happy voice still not looking at him. He stood there looking at her wondering why she seemed so different from when they first met.

As he was thinking she knew he wasn't going to leave her to be with her thoughts, so instead of getting into a fight she got up and started to walk away but was stopped when Rin asked,

"Are you going back already?"

"No, I probably won't go back for a couple of days now." But before she could even continue leaving Sesshoumaru said,

"Miko"

Which startled her for a moment before she turned around and looked straight into those beautiful orbs of gold and said, "Yes"

"This Sesshoumaru needs to speak to you, Alone."

"Okay"

Sesshoumaru was a little taken back by how she agreed so easily but didn't show it on his face or in his eyes.

"Jaken" he said in a monotone voice, and the little imp new what the one word meant.

"Come on Rin." Jaken said as he grabbed hold of Ah- Un and stared walking out of the field with Rin. Leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome alone.

Kagome was staring at the spot where the figures disappeared, but Sesshoumaru was staring at her. 'What is so different about her?' '**Do you not sense her power? It has grown since the last time we saw her.'** 'I know that. I sensed it when I came into the field, but she seems happier like a weight has been lifted of her shoulder.' '**Sesshoumaru it sounds like you care'** 'I don't.' But before his inner demon could strike back he said,

"Miko"

Being snapped out of her own thoughts. She turned and faced the Demon Lord. "Hmm…Yes"

"You healed the ground right?"

"Yyeess" She dragged out the yes in confusion.

"And you did that before after Naraku died?"

"Yes" she said more strongly guessing where this was going.

"You returned this Sesshoumaru's arm?" It was more of a statement than a question. She just nodded in response.

"Why?" He said in a tone that she didn't know if it was either mad or curious. But she answered truthfully.

"As I was restoring the land and giving everyone their energy back I looked over at you and thought how you get through life with one arm. I knew it didn't bother you. I think," she said that part in a whisper, "but I knew I could restore it so I did. I mean I wouldn't want to live with one arm and I don't think any one would. Even if they are the most powerful demon lord and has been and still completely as independent as ever since their arm was cut off." Kagome looked off into the forest as she was explaining her actions.

'**Sesshoumaru I think she just complemented you**' 'I know'

While Sesshoumaru was thinking this Kagome got very nervous and started to walk off not even looking at the Demon Lord to see his expression.

'**She's walking off. Stop her.'**

"Miko"

She froze in her tracks. Slowly turning around she whispered, "Yes"

"Do you like your life here?"

So shocked that he even asked a question about her life she forgot how to speak.

Getting very irritated that she hasn't answered Sesshoumaru said, "Miko"

"Oh. Yes. Sorry, um … I don't know. I like my life in this world compared to where I use to live. This place is freer and I love my action- packed life, but if you are talking about my life with that idiot. **THAT** **I** can do with out."

"I have a job open as Rin's nanny/ protector. She is getting older and needs a women type mom in her life. She seems to like you and your – "

"I accept. Oh sorry I didn't mean to cut you of but I accept the job."

He just nodded his acceptance of her acceptance towards the job offer.

"Come" he said in his monotone voice sounding like he didn't care if she did or not, but truly he was relieved when she immediately started following him after he said come. Although he would never tell anyone that.

………………………………………………..

Well that is it for chapter one I will try to post the next chapter up really soon. If you guys don't mind reviewing to tell me what you guys think abut my story I would be most grateful. Well by for now!


	2. The Stranger In The Shadows

I want to think everyone who read my story and say sorry if there were any spelling mistakes. I will try to do better on the spelling this time. Well with that said on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

…………………………………….

Chapter 2: The Stranger In The Shadows

'I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm just picking up and leaving. Argh…. My life is so weird.'

_SPLASH_

As Kagome and Sesshoumaru were walking to the river they came across a soaking wet and angry Jaken and a giggle Rin.

"Hey what happened here?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome you're still here"

"You can't get rid of me that easily. So what happened here?"

"Master Jaken fell in the water trying to catch some fish." Rin squealed in between giggles.

"Ha that's funny. Did he catch any?"

"No" Rin said crossing her arms and pouting.

"I'll catch you some kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"If I couldn't catch any what makes you think a mere human could?"

"Jaken do you ever stop talking?" This caused a bundle of laughs to escape from Rin and some curses from the imp.

Kagome made her way over to the river and gently started walking in. She stopped once she was in the middle of the water and squatted down just above the water.

'What the hell is she doing?' Sesshoumaru thought. **'She's catching fish. Didn't you hear her?' **'Of coarse I heard her, but what is she doing.' **'Just be patient and watch.' **

Everyone was staring at her except Jaken who was still cursing about stupid human women. Kagome brought her steel claws forward along with a stream of blood from her finger tips. _**'Gee's I hate these things sometimes.**_' She thought with a slight wince of pain.

A medium sized fish swam up to Kagome, started circling her feet, and then floated in the same spot for awhile. Then in the blink of an eye Kagome snatched the fish from its watery home. Her nails fully digging into the fish so it couldn't escape she turned towards her companions. Jaken cursing more about who knows what, and who really cared anyways turned his back to her and sat down on a rock. Obviously very angry that he couldn't catch a fish and a human could.

Kagome walked out of the river and placed the fish on the ground.

"Lord Sesshoumaur would you like some fish?"

"I do not eat human food."

"Okay"

He watched her make her way over to Ah-Un and Jaken to ask the same question which Ah-Un accepted, and Jaken just cursed more.

'**See I told you to just watch and you would see what she was doing.' **'….' **'Do you realize she called you Lord?' **'I am fully aware of it.' **'She even asked if you would like some fish' **'What are you getting at?' **'You will see when the time comes.' **But before he could say anything back he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the rustling of the water.

Kagome put the three fish in front of her. Making a dagger in her hand she started to gut the fishes.

"Wow. How did you do that?"

"It's nothing really I can just make weapons appear out of now where."

"That is so awesome."

"Thanks. Hey can you start a fire please?"

"Sure no problem."

Five minutes later the fish were roasting over the fire. Kagome sat down next to the tree Sesshoumaru was leaning on while Rin was tormenting Jaken.

'I guess I should get rid of these claws.' These said claws started moving back into Kagome's finger as she winced in pain and some more blood came out. She started healing her new wounds when Sesshoumaru asked,

"If they hurt so much why do you use them?"

Shocked by his questioned she looked him straight in the eye when she answered with, "They only hurt for a split second. So I can take the pain for the ability to cut through any thing."

"Anything you say?"

"Yes"

"You seem overly confidant in your abilities."

"I don't mean to be, but the hardest thing to cut through are dragon scales and I have already cut through one of those."

"You have battled with a dragon demon?"

"Yes horrible experience."

Feeling agitated that he lost the argument to the woman he asked her in an irritated tone, "Why are you not eating? We won't be stopping until tonight."

"I figured that but I have weird eating habits."

"Such as?" sounding more irritated that he had to ask her.

"Such as I don't need to eat as much as most humans. I could eat something in the morning and not need to eat till the next night."

"And you ate?"

"This morning. So I am good to go until tomorrow night." He just nodded stating that he understood. **'Strange girl.' **'Indeed'

Kagome got up and walked towards the stream to wash the blood of her fingers. Picking up the two fish for Ah-Un from the fire she headed there way, fed them, put out the fire, and made sure everything was the same before they left.

!!!!!!!!!!! HOURS LATER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rin was perched on Kagome's hip babbling about how much fun they were going to have once they got back to the castle. It didn't look like it but Kagome was listening to every word the adorable 7 year old said.

"YYAAWWNN"

"Are you tired?"

"Yes." Rin dragged out in a drowsy voice.

"Well go a head go to sleep."

"Okay" Rin said while putting her head on Kagome's shoulders head facing away from Kagome's neck. One arm dangling on her side and the other hanging on Kagome's other shoulder dangling in the back.

Seeing that she instantly feel asleep Kagome sped up a little bit to walk next to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru did not miss this and gave a side ways glance at her as she reached his side. He was a little shocked and surprised at her questioned.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He didn't answer but she continued when she saw his eyes take a quick glance her direction telling her he heard her.

"I was just wondering where I would be sleeping in the castle. I mean I am like a servant right? So I would be sleeping where they do right?" That's what shocked and surprised him.

"You are not a servant in this Sesshoumaru's castle. You are her to watch over Rin and protect her. Therefore your room is located right next to her room. Is that understood?"

"Yes"

'**How strange she thought she was going to be a servant and still accepted the job.' **'How is that strange?' **'Well she had a free life. She could go where she wanted when she wanted, but instead decided to become a servant for you.' **'I see, but it's probably because she would be working for Rin.' '**Sure'** 'What are you –' **'Hey she stopped'**

!!!!!!!!!!!!! MINUTES EARLIER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After Kagome asked him her question and he gave her his answer, she was string at him while he was having his inner battle. 'He thinks a lot.' _**'You got that right.' **_'And when he is thinking he over does it.' _**'I agree.'**_ 'I mean like seriously I was just asking where I would be sleeping when I do.' _**'Yeah I – Hey do you sense that.' **_'Uh… Yeah I do.'

Stopping to ask her why she stopped he finally sensed the demons come their way and let out a small irritated growl because he did not sense them when he was thinking.

"They're leopard demons. Three over there. Five over there. Four over there. And eight behind us." Kagome informed pointing in different directions.

"How do you know?"

"I can see them."

'She can see that far. Very interesting but how?' **'Something to ask another time there getting closer.'**

Kagome brought her steel claws out from their hiding place bringing a little stream of blood with them that spilled to the ground. She made two daggers and put them in her obi for just- in- case reasons. Sesshoumaru just stood there waiting for the attack. Kagome then put Rin on Ah-Un and put an invisible miko barrier around her for safety reasons. Making sure she was close enough to Rin to protect her Kagome got ready for the attack, and as if on cue that came crashing out from the bushes and trees and started circling them.

'These demons are fools to think they can even take on Sesshoumaru.' Kagome thought _**'Seriously'**_ 'You know I feel like having a work out today, so I don't think I'm going to use my miko powers.' _**'Go for it.'**_

With her thoughts done the first idiot made a move to strike Sesshoumaru but before he could even jump to the ground Sesshoumaru pulled out Tokijin and slashed him in half. This started a chain reaction as half the leopard demons jumped towards Sesshoumaru and the others jumped towards Kagome.

Kagome was having fun slicing them with her claws until she saw one try to get Rin form behind, she new the barrier would kill him but she didn't want him to even get that close to Rin. So in a split second she jumped from where she was to land in between Rin and the demon bringing her claws down through the man as she landed.

"You alright kid?"

"Yes I – KAGOME LOOK OUT!"

Sesshoumaru was fighting with ease as these were low leveled demons. He was just finishing the last two off, when he heard Rin scream, "KAGOME LOOK OUT." He turned around in time to see one of the demons come up behind Kagome and hit her hard in the head with the hilt of his sword. She did a quick turn all the way around slicing the demon who hit her before she landed on her knees. Sesshoumaru quickly killed the remaining five leopard demons that were trying to attack Kagome while she was down before he turned his attention to Kagome.

Kagome touched the back of her head where she was hit. She felt something sticky and warm, so she brought her hand back in front of her to find it covered in blood. 'Mother Fucker. That really hurt.' She healed her wound but the pain and the blood that came out still remained. Standing up Kagome touched Rin's barrier instantly dissolving it.

"Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yeah I'm okay. It takes a lot to bring me down. I just need to clean off the blood, but it is going to hurt a lot more tomorrow." Kagome explained still staring at her blood covered hand.

"There is a stream near by. We will set up camp in the clearing next to if for the night."

Kagome took her gaze of her bloody hand to look at the Taiyoukai, smiled, and nodded saying her thanks. Rin jumped of Ah-Un and clung to Kagome's leg for dear life as if she was going to vanish in front of her and her touch was the only thing keeping her to this world.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AT THE STREAM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome's claws slid slowly back into her skin making her bleed a little more and wince in pain. Rin was watching her nervously worried if Kagome was going to be okay or not, when all of a sudden Kagome's hands started glowing yellow.

"What's happing?" Rin questioned in a cute childish way.

"I'm healing my hands." Kagome told Rin as she dipped her hands into the water to wash off the blood.

"Can I see them?"

Kagome now very confused about her question asked, "See what?"

"Your hands silly."

"Oh, Yeah"

Kagome stuck out her hands towards Rin who toke them in her small hands. Studying them very closely and finding nothing wrong with Kagome's hands Rin kissed them like a little mommy and said, "All better."

"How's your head doing Kagome?"

"Its fine, thanks for asking." Kagome half lied. Sure it was healed and the blood was cleaned off but it hurt like hell. But Kagome wasn't going to worry Rin more then she already was. Putting a smile on her face Kagome suggested that the head back to camp.

They were almost there when Kagome felt another demons presence in the tree over looking the camp. Knowing full well it wasn't Sesshoumaru, Kagome told Rin to stay quiet and to hide in the bushes.

Ready to strike Kagome jumped of the ground towards the intruder.

This said intruder turned a little bit to see a fierce human girl with no emotions on her face fly at him and push him to the ground.

Kagome roughly slammed him to the forest floor scaring Jaken half to death. Cursing her self on the inside that she didn't fully kill Jaken when she scared him she pushed the mans shoulders into the ground harder while putting her legs on the sides of his hips and sat on top of the begging of his legs.

"You know when I am in this position I like to be inside and on a bed." The intruder said with a playful smirk.

"Shut up. What are you doing here?" she asked in a cold evil tone. Pulling her hand back like she was going to strike him she brought forth her steel claws and waited for his answer. Although they hurt dearly she did not notice as her adrenalin was pumping and telling her to protect Rin with her life.

Sesshoumaru was looking around the area making sure it was free of demons for the night. When he heard a loud thud and seconds later Kagome yelling "Shut up. What are you doing here?" he rushed to the clearing to see who would dare intrude on his camp and possibly threaten something that was his. When he got there he saw Kagome on top of a man with one arm pulled back and her steel claws fully extended.

"I asked you a question." Kagome said more coldly.

"I have business with the Lord." He stated calmly.

"I don't believe you."

"Miko" Sesshoumaru spoke up making his presences known. With that said Rin popped her head out of the bush she was hiding in and greeted her Lord.

"This man was hiding in the shadows of the trees." Kagome explained never breaking eye contact with this so called man or lowering her dangerous clawed hand.

"You may let him go. This man speaks the truth." Sesshoumaru stated firmly.

After a few more seconds of death glares Kagome lifted herself of the man and put her steel claws away.

"Come on Rin. I got to go wash my hands off **again**." With that said she finally toke her gaze off the intruder and made her way towards the river. Rin following right next to her.

"Fierce ain't she?" The demon said finally off the ground and rotating his now sore shoulder.

"What do you wan't Yuki?" Sesshoumaru questioned firmly.

"I have news about the North." Yuki stated finally getting serious, "I went to your castle first but they said you weren't there. I came here looking for you." Yuki explained his actions to the Lord.

"We will explain this matters you have uncovered tomorrow when we reach the castle so no one can hear us."

"So that woman your traveling with is that why you were absent from the castle?" Yuki asked losing his serious tone.

"This Sesshoumaru just ran into her yesterday."

"You sly dog (no pun intended). You just meet here yesterday and she is already following you."

"One we didn't just meet yesterday. And two she is here as Rin's nanny/protector. **That's all.**" Sesshoumaru explained getting very annoyed at the demon every second now.

"So if I go after her you wouldn't mind?"

"As if." Kagome spoke up as she was coming into the clearing before Sesshoumaru could even say anything.

Kagome sat down at the base of a tree and motioned for Rin to sit on her lap. Which she did. Both youkai men were staring at her as they to settled down for the night.

'Jackass' was Kagome's only thought before she toke into a little nap.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE NEXT DAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"LOOK I JUST ASKED YOU IF YOU WANT SOME FISH." Kagome screamed through gritted teeth. After a minute of eerie silence Kagome took a big breath and unclenched her fist.

"Okay look lets start this over. Do you want fish?"

"Does it look like I want fish?" Yuki calmly stated leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Kagome asked grinding away the enamel on her teeth more and more.

"What does it sound like?"

"You… You… errrrrr... you're just lucky there's a kid present."

"Come on kid." With that said Kagome turned around and headed towards the river.

"Coming!" Rin said scurrying up to Kagome.

Even though Rin could not hear her because of her human hearing the two full- blooded demons heard Kagome perfectly fine when she whispered ' bi- polar ass '.

"Still up too your 'old games' I see." The amused Lord stated.

"She'll warm up to me eventually."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ON THEY' RE WAY TO THE CASTLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone was completely and utterly silent.

'Oh My Gosh. I think I'm going to die of boredom.' _**'I think your right.'**_ 'Argh…. And now my bangs are betraying me by falling in my face.' _**'Wait you can't do that.' **_'I have to. If I move my arms I'll wake up Rin.' _**'But you'll look like an idiot.'**_ 'I know but I have to.'

With that Kagome did something that hasn't worked for her before. Blowing upwards as hard as she could her bangs just flew up and landed back where they just were. This did not go unnoticed by the two youkai men. Minutes later Kagome completely gave up on her bangs and just let them sit there.

'**You should go help her.' **'No.'** 'Come on.' **'Why should I"' **'I don't know'** 'Your insufferable.'

The whole time Sesshoumaru was yelling at himself Yuki was watching him.

'What is he mad about now?' **'Who knows with this guy.'** 'Seriously.' **'Hey you should go help Kagome. You know get on her good side or something.'** 'Good idea.'

With that Yuki slowed down and fell in step with Kagome.

"Do you need help?"

"With what?"

"Your bangs are in your face and I noticed you were trying to move them out of the way earlier."

"Oh….. Um sure." Kagome stopped, turned towards Yuki, and stared at his sparkling sea blue eyes. She never noticed his looks before because she was either attacking or yelling at him, but he was stunning with his mid – back length black blue hair, high cheek bones that made his blue strips stand out more on his slightly tanned skin. He was the same height as Sesshoumaru, and wore something like his outfit but Yuki's top was navy blue and his bottoms were black. He did not wear the armor and his tail was the color of his hair but he did carry a sword that was attached to his hip with a black sash.

Reaching up to brush her bangs out of her face he made sure his fingers gently brushed against her skin. This made a warm tingling sensation spread through out her body. Tucking her bangs behind her ear Yuki stated with a smile, "There all better."

Turning back to the road with a slight hint of pink on her cheeks Kagome said, "Thanks" then realized that Rin was awake and watching them.

"Hey kid. Do you want to stretch your legs?"

"Yea"

Letting Rin down Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru was staring at her, and noticed that when Yuki started to head back to Sesshoumaru side Sesshoumare gave Yuki a deadly glare. 'What's he so mad about now?" _**'Who knows? Oh well Rin is wake and it won't be so quite.' **_'True.' _**'By the way I noticed the warm tingle you felt when Yuki touched you.' **_'So what's your point?' _**'I think you like him.'**_ 'That ass. As if.'

Seeing that Sesshoumaru was glaring at him. Yuki asked in an innocent tone, "Yes?"

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Well she's not taken and she even blushed when she looked away from me I think she is starting to like me."

"Hm"

At a safe distance from the now steaming Lord and the soon to be dead demon Rin was telling Kagome about all the things she wanted to show her and all places she was going to take her in the castle and in the gardens and yards.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY AT THE CASTLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The black blue sky with flashing lights was hanging high over their heads. It was a long day for all of them with all the death glares, walking, yelling, and nagging form some one oh so 'special'.

Jaken toke Ah-Un to the stables, and Sesshoumaru ordered some servants to show Kagome and Yuki to their rooms so they could get settled in and wash up for dinner.

After a very useless dinner to Kagome because she did not need to eat yet, Rin and her were in Kagome's room. Rin was sprawled out on Kagome's bed talking to a Kagome who was half listening while she studied her room. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room covered with satin blue sheets and a thin elegant quilt draped over the bed. There was a vanity on the opposite wall of the bed with a small stool pushed under it, and all the essentials she would need to get ready for the day or for bed on the top. She had her own indoor hot springs and a closet full of the finest kimonos of all the lands. The opposite wall of the giant oak door was just a huge window wall that went from ceiling to floor. In the middle of the window wall was a woodened framed French door that lead to her private balcony. On the same wall as the vanity but closer to the window wall was a fire place that was big enough to put five enormous people in and still have more room to stuff people in. The chimney stack went all the way up to and through the ceiling and there were two big blue chairs that you could just sink into in front of the fire place with a side table in the middle of the chairs. Liking what she saw she turned towards Rin and told her it was time for bed.

"Kagome do I have to go to bed?" Rin questioned while giving Kagome the sad puppy look.

"Don't give me that look," with a slight pause she continued with a proposition, "Tell you what if you go to bed with out any complaints I'll take you to the field of flowers we past today and show you how to make a flower necklace. Okay?"

"Really… Okay?" with that they left Kagome's room and headed next door to Rin's room.

Rin dashed to her bed, hopped in, laid down, and closed her eyes in anticipation for the events of the next day.

Kissing her on her fore head and tucking her in Kagome sat by Rin sided waiting for Rin to fall asleep. Finding that she finally did fall asleep Kagome tip- toed to the door and opened it just enough to squeeze out so the light from the hallway wouldn't spread through out Rin's room and wake her up.

When she was out in the hallway she saw a young servant run up to Sesshoumaru's door and knock on it loud but properly. Kagome just brushed the whole thing off and headed back to her room until she heard what the servant said to the Lord and was too shocked to move.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MINUTES EAIRLER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru was sitting on a chair in front of the fire place thinking about how boring his day tomorrow was going to be. He was regretting it dearly. He had to do his paper work, look over what 'things' the North has be up to, and listen to what news Yuki had.

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts by someone knocking at his door. He used his demon speed to get there wanting to get this over with as soon as possible so he could just go to sleep. Opening the door Sesshoumaru saw a young servant in front of him bowing and greeting him with a 'Sorry to disturb you this late Lord Sesshoumaru'. He was barely listening to the greeting because seeing the miko in her night gown distracted him, but he was snapped out of his dirty little thoughts when the young servant said, "There are two visitors her for the miko and they say it is urgent."


	3. The Bad Side Of A Walk

Hey everyone. I hope you like this chapter and I just wanted to tell you that this weekend is my birthday (May 6, 2007) I'll be turning 16. And no you don't have to get off the roads just yet I don't even have my permit, but the reason I am telling you this is because I just wanted you to know that the next chapter might be posted later because I won't be able to write my story at all this weekend and that it might take awhile to post chapter four. Well now that that said on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

…………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3: The Bad Side Of A Walk

"Bring me to them now."

The young man bowed to Sesshoumaru, turned around, and made his way towards Kagome to fulfill her request. He gave a bow to her in respect before finally looking at her. When he really looked at her to him she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, so he just stared at her.

"Well." Kagome said getting very mad that they were still standing in the hallway.

Finally turning and walking the young man said," Sorry Lady Kagome."

"Just Kagome please. Trust me I am the farthest thing from a Lady."

"Okay."

"So what your name?"

"Kayo."

"Cool."

"Cool?"

"Oh… um it means good and stuff like that."

"Oh. Okay."

Following silently behind Sesshoumaru was watching the two talk and become instant friends.

'**Is every man she meets going to try and court her?' **'The miko can do what she wants with her personal life.' **'And you don't care about all the attention she is getting?' **'As long as it doesn't get in the way of her taking care of and protecting Rin. No.' **'Is that all you're concerned about?'** 'Yes.' **'Whatever.'**

"Sister." Ginta and Hakkaku called from the entrance of the castle.

"Guys what's wrong?" She said finally reaching them.

"It's koga he got injured really badly and is on the verge of dying." Ginta proclaimed nearly breaking down in tears.

"Where is he?" Kagome asked firmly.

Everyone and I mean everyone was shocked with her question. Ginta and Hakkaku because their sister was going right now not wanting to change out of her night gown like normal, and Sesshoumaru because she was going not even asking his permission to leave and take care of this _man_.

"Where is he?" Kagome asked louder brining everyone out of their shocked stage.

"In a cave at the out lines of this forest."

"Let's go."

"Miko." Sesshoumaru spoke up, but Kagome took his 'one- word- meaning- all' the wrong way.

Still in a respectful tone but firm Kagome stated, "Look Sesshoumaru I know I work for you but I am going no matter what."

A little amused that she was forward with him, he just responded with, "I was not going to stop you. I was _going_ to say I am coming with you."

Felling very embarrassed Kagome turned a way a little and thanked the Gods that it was dark so Sesshoumaru couldn't see her now flushed cheeks. But being the Taiyoukai he was he could clearly see her tanned cheeks gain a pink tint to them.

"Shall we go then?" Sesshoumaru suggested.

"Yes." Kagome said firmly losing her embarrassment and getting back to the serious matter at hand.

Outside of the castle Kagome made one of her transportation barriers and signaled for Ginta and Hakkaku to get on. Making sure they were good and wouldn't fall off Kagome took to the sky as Sesshoumaru was next to her on his cloud.

Two hours passed before they found themselves at the mouth of the cave. Not wasting anytime Kagome dashed into the cave finding an unconscious koga lying on some furs next to a blazing fire. Ginta and Hakkaku hurried in after Kagome as Sesshoumaru strode in as if this thing was a big waste of time.

"Koga… Koga can you hear me?" Kagome asked in a worried voice while slapping koga's cheeks lightly trying to wake him up.

"He's close to death. I can feel it. I better act fast." Kagome mumbled to herself as she started healing his wounds.

"Will he be okay sis?" asked Hakkaku.

"Yeah. It'll just take some time. While I am doing this get some water and find something I can use a rag."

"Okay." They both said as they ran out of the cave.

Kagome started felling a little bit dizzy as it took longer and more power to pull Koga from death then she thought.

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome blink a couple times and could sense that she was becoming weak. Moving closer he informed her by saying. "You are over straining yourself miko. You are about to lose conciseness."

"I'm fine. I'll be okay."

"Miko your powers are weakening as are you." Sesshoumaru said as he knelt down behind her.

"Wait I'm almost down. He's…..coming…..out….of………it." Was all Kagome could say before she fell backwards into Sesshoumaru's arms.

!!!!!!!!!!! IN KOGA'S MIND WHILE ALL OF THIS WAS HAPPENING !!!!!!!!!!

'Where am I? Everything is dark. Wait is that a light. It's calling for me. No I must not go.' But the call was to power as it made Koga walk towards it. He was half way there when he felt hands on him and a warm glow surrounded him. The call got weaker and weaker tell it was no longer there.

Koga could hear voices in the back round but he couldn't make out what they were saying or who the voices belonged to. He could make out a woman's voice and a man's voice. Koga could till the woman was getting weaker and her voice was getting quite, and that the man sounded worried and the sound of foot stops and the man's voice getting louder told him the man was approaching the woman and his self. He heard the woman mumble something before the hands that bought him back to life left his body and the owner of these hands move back a little. Then everything went quite. Koga wanted to open his eyes and move to see where he was and who these people were but the call for sleep to restore his energy took over. He resisted a little but fell into a deep sleep.

"Miko wake up." Sesshoumaru said shaking her a little bit trying to wake her.

'_**Kagome wake up.'**_ ' What are you talking about I am a wake?' _**'No your not. you passed out healing Koga. Remember Sesshoumaru trying to stop you when he sensed your powers were weaking and he caught you when you fell backwards.' **_'Wow that's nice of him. Oh yea now I remember it's starting to come back to me.' _**'Okay well now that you remember wake up and thank Sesshoumaru instead of just thinking about it.' **_'Okay."

Kagome woke up to an emotionless Sesshoumaru but she saw worry and relief in those golden beauties. They stared at each other for awhile neither of them making a move to move form their positions. But Kagome broke the silence by saying. "I guess I did over strain myself."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru responded as he helped Kagome get up into a sitting position.

When Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome she felt dizzy so she put her hands on the ground and leaned forward to stop herself form tumbling forward again.

"Are you okay miko?" Sesshoumaru said putting a hand on her back.

"Yeah. I just need a couple of minutes to regain my energy."

Five minutes later Ginta and Kakkaku came huffing and puffing in to the cave carrying a bucket of water and some torn rags.

"How's he doing sis?"

"Better. Right now he's just sleeping and restoring his energy, but I think I'm going to wake him up to make sure he's okay." Kagome stated taking her hands off the ground and leaning back on her feet. Sesshoumaru was now back leaning against the cave wall. He slipped away when the two wolves came in so they wouldn't see how close he and Kagome were.

"Koga… Koga wake up." Kagome said slightly shaking him. She let out a big sigh of relief when Koga started to stir.

"Kagome is that you?" Koga mumbled out.

"Yeah it's me." She responded as she gently swept her hand from his forehead to his cheek and resting it there for awhile.

Lifting her hand off his cheek she made a move to move his bangs out of his face while she informed him, " You gave me a scare there for awhile."

"Sorry for worrying you Kagome." Koga said grabbing her hands and trying to sit up.

"No don't move koga. You still need to rest." She said pushing him back down on the furs in a caring way.

"Who attacked you?" Sesshoumaru intruded into the conversation wanting to know who dared enter his lands and getting very pissed at the wolf who was holding the miko hands.

Tilting his head a little as a bow, "Lord Sesshoumaru," Koga greeted, "I believe the demons who attacked us were leopard demons."

"Leopard demons." Kagome spoke up. 'What are they doing here? And what is Koga doing here too?'

"What were you doing here anyways?" She questioned.

"I came to check up on you."

"Oh that's really sweet of you."

"Miko"

"Yes. Right. Koga I would love to stay here with you to make sure your okay but I must go back now. Get better and promise me that you will go back to sleep and let the rest of your energy restore it's self before you leave this cave. Okay?" Kagome said leaning down to hug him.

Hugging her back and making circular motions with his hands on her back Koga promised he would rest a little before leaving the cave.

Breaking free of the hug Kagome struggled to her feet. Feeling the way some people did when they get up really fast and the blood rushing to their head making them woozy is how Kagome felt and made her stumble back a bit. Sesshoumaru was by her side in an instant. Putting one hand on her hip and holding on to her arm with his other hand Sesshoumaru said, "Your powers are not fully restored yet. I shall carry you back to the castle."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I can handle it." Kagome said looking up into the golden beauties of the Lords eyes.

"It was not an offer miko." But before Kagome could say she understood Sesshoumaru slid his hand from the side of her hip to stretch his arm all the way across her mid back and bringing his hand up to grasp her side. Pulling her closer to him he took his hand of her arm and bent down slightly to put his arm under the part of her thighs that connect to her knees. Grasping the outer leg lightly Sesshoumaru picked her up and sped of from the cave and quickly formed his cloud to transport them to the castle.

Through the whole hour of their silence Kagome keep thinking how right and good Sesshoumaru's sweep of her body felt amazing. Her mind kept trying to think of places these motions could lead to, but Kagome stopped them before they got to far not wanting to get embarrassed in the arms of the man she was having such passionate thoughts about. Trying to distract herself from her 'nice' thoughts Kagome decided to try and strike up a conversation with Sesshoumaru. Which was weird for her because he would say more than two words to her when it was just the two of them, but when some one else is there it's like he doesn't know how to talk at all. _**'Because he only wants to talk to you.'**_ 'Shut up.'

"Not that I mind, but why did you come with me Sesshoumaru?"

"Even thought you are powerful you are under my protection and I needed to make sure you were safe."

"Thank you for coming with me, for helping me back at the cave, for carrying me back to the castle while my powers are still weak, and everything nice you have done for me."

Looking dawn at her beautiful face he saw that she was looking straight forward which to him was to his right. There was also some pink on her cheeks and she was biting her bottom lip clearly showing she was embarrassed. Looking back to their path ahead he said, "Your welcome miko."

Her head snapped up to look at Sesshoumaru. The whole time Kagome has ever known him she has never heard him say anything nice like that. It being the first nice words he has said in a long time and it being aimed towards her made Kagome turn away to stare straight again and blush fiercely.

Making sure that the miko was lost in her own thoughts and not paying attention to him he let a little smirk grace his face for making the miko get embarrassed by his words.

An hour later they were in front of the castle. Setting Kagome slowly down on her feet Sesshoumaru slowly slid his hands off her. He was telling himself that the reason he was moving slow was to make sure she didn't fall over again but really he did not want the miko out of his arms.

"Are you going to bed miko?"

"I'll try. What about you?"

"After I see what mess Jaken stirred up during our absence I will retire to my room."

"Okay. Well good night then."

Kagome turned around and headed into the castle. Sesshoumaru stood there for a while needing to distance himself from her before something happened.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOURS LATER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'Argh… I give up. I am obviously not tired so the question is what do I do now?' _**'I don't know. Search the castle, go on your balcony, or go to the library but do something.'**_ Kagome shoot straight up on her bed. 'The library that's right I remember Sesshoumaru saying something about that. I think I'll go check it out.' _**'GOOD'**_

Slipping on her robe over her night gown Kagome headed out the door and down the hall. Going down a flight of stairs, taking a left then a right, and heading down two more flights of stairs Kagome found herself in front of two giant oak wood doors leading into the library. Heading into the library Kagome did not notice she was being watched and followed.

!!!!!!!!!!! MINUTES EARLIER WITH THE FOLLOWER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'Why can't I get her out of my mind?' **'Because she's special to you and you're starting to feel something for her.' **'That's foolish.' **'How can it be? You were mad when Yuki helped with her bangs, angry when the wolf was holding her hands, you also had dirty thoughts when you saw he in her night gown and did not want her out of your arms when you guys came back from the cave. Face it Sesshoumaru I am your mind and I know you like her.' **'…..' **'Look there she is go talk to her or something.' **'What? Where is she going?' **'How the hell am I suppose to know. Just go follow her and talk.' **

Sesshoumaru changed his direction from where he was headed to where the miko was headed. He saw her go into the library and decided to quietly keep following her. Leaning against the door frame Sesshoumaru watched Kagome go up and down the numerous shelves of books. Finding that she finally found her book Sesshoumaru walked up behind her.

Kagome was searching through the millions of book before she came upon a book that was a fairytale from her childhood. Skimming through the book a little she realized that this was the real fairytale and the one she heard from her childhood was obviously altered over the years. Kagome turned around and was completely shocked that Sesshoumaru was standing behind her. The grip on the book loosened and it slipped out of her hands, but Sesshoumaru caught the book before it plummeted to the floor.

Putting a hand over her now pulsating heart and letting out the breath that was concealed in her throat Kagome said, "Sesshoumaru you startled me."

"I did not mean to startle you." Handing the book back to Kagome he continued, "This is a good book."

"You have read this book?"

Grabbing the book back Kagome's fingers accidentally found a spot on top of Sesshoumaru's hand. Not wanting to move her fingers from his silky skin Kagome thought how warm his hands were then what she would have thought.

"I have."

As they both slowly slid their hands away from each other Kagome stated, "I thought you were going to bed after you fixed what mess Jaken did wile we were gone."

"I was but I had to clear my head from some 'thoughts' that I have been thinking a lot of."

"Oh….. well when I like to clear my head of thoughts I like to take nice, long, hot baths because the warm water is soothing and relaxing while the privacy of a bath room gives me peace from others and the world and I can sort out my thoughts."

'**I know one thing I would like to do in the hot springs.' **Sesshoumaru's demon side thought.

"I shall think about that."

"Okay. Well good night Sesshoumaru."

Kagome walked past Sesshoumaru hugging the book to her chest. Once outside of the library Kagome blushed so bad that it started spreading down her neck.

When Kagome was a few feet away from her room she saw Rin sticking half way into her room and calling out of her.

In a worried tone Kagome said, "Rin?"

Turning around and running to Kagome Rin said, "Kagome I had a bad dream," while clinging to Kagome's waist.

Kneeling down to hug Rin Kagome said, "You can sleep with me tonight okay?"

"Okay." Rin said in a still a little bit scared tone.

Kagome picked Rin up as she stood up. She put a hand on Rin's head gently pushing it down on her shoulder and started stroking Rin's hair as she walked to her room. Not wanting to light the lanterns in her room just n case they bothered Rin while she slept Kagome kept her door slightly open as she walked in. Still holding Rin Kagome crawled to the middle of her queen- sized bed. She put the now sleeping Rin in the middle. Then crawled to the other side of her before tucking her in. Kagome laid down on her side and just watched Rin sleep for awhile thinking how peaceful she was. She was cute, adorable, and full of energy during the day and when she was sleeping she was a peaceful angle. Brushing her bangs out of her face Kagome laid a kiss on Rin's forehead before she turned over to lean against the head board. Kagome grabbed her book and started reading her changed fairytale.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MEAN WHILE WITH SESSHOUMARU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru was heading back to his room thinking about the soft skin of the miko pressed against his. Getting into the hallway of his room and his companions he noticed the miko door was cracked open. 'Did she not go back to her room?' **'Possibly. Go check.' **Making his way to Kagome's door he peeked into the room to see a sleeping Rin and a reading Kagome.

Kagome was really into her book, but had to stoop when the light from the hallway vanished. Looking up towards the door she saw Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway.

"Hey"

"I guess sleeping was not on your agenda for tonight." Sesshoumaru said walking into the room and heading towards the bed.

"No. Not really."

"How did Rin get in here?"

"When I came back from the library I saw her sticking her head into my room. I asked her what was the matter and she said she had a bad dream, so I said she could sleep with me tonight."

Sesshoumaru just nodded stating that he understood. He sat down on the edge of Kagome's bed and started stroking Rin's hair.

"She's really lucky to have you in her life." Kagome said looking at one of the few father daughter moments these two would share.

Speechless for the first time in his life at the miko words Sesshoumaru took his gaze of Rin to look at the miko.

"I see the way she lights up when she's in your presences, and when your not there she talks about all the good things you did for her and how amazing you are. You might not have noticed it but I think she _adopted_ you as her father."

Still speechless about the matter Sesshoumaru stroked Rin's hair one more time before he got up and headed towards the door. Before he was fully out into the hallway Sesshoumaru said, "She is also lucky to have you in here life too."

Once he was out side Kagome blushed and smiled.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE NEXT MORNING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Come on Kagome. You promised me that we would go to the flower field."

"I did and we will, but first you need to take your bath and eat breakfast."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, now I don't want to hear anymore complaints."

"Well… I refuse to move from this spot." Rin said while pouting and crossing her arms.

"We can fix that."

Kagome walked over to Rin and picked her up to were Rin was under her armpit. Walking out of her room she saw Yuki had into his room. Which was across from her room.

"Early morning?"

Turning around to look at his lovely friend Yuki greeted her with a, "Good morning." Looking at a grumpy Rin Yuki asked, "What's with the sour- puss face?"

"Oh she's just made because she has to take a bath and eat breakfast before we go to the fields." Kagome said for Rin. "Now if you'll excuse us I don't want to prolong her agony any more then it has too."

"Of course. See you at breakfast."

Thirty minutes later a giggle Rin and a soaking wet Kagome came out of Rin's room to meet Yuki in the hallway again.

"So who got the bath?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know."

"Hehehe."

"And what's so funny little missy?" Kagome asked in a playful tone.

"Nothing" Rin said trying to sound serious but failed as you could clearly till she was trying to hid back some giggles.

"Right. Hey Yuki are you heading down to breakfast?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was wondering if you could take Rin while I get changed."

"Yeah sure. See you at breakfast." Turning towards Rin Yuki continued, "Come on squirt."

"Coming"

On his way to breakfast all Yuki could think about was how Kagome's wet kimono clung to her like a second skin. **'Did you see the way it clung to her .. and the way it made her … and… and –'**'Yes I saw it all. If it weren't for the kid or the fact that Kagome would have killed me I would have pinned her to the wall and started to kiss her juicy lips and moved down to her tender neck and then…' **'You should step up your 'friendship' so you can get to that spot with out her killing you.'** 'Trust me I'm trying to get there. I just need to find away to progress this relationship faster with out looking pushy and her ending up hating me.' **'Um… let me think and I'll give you a couple of good solutions.'**

Entering the dining room they were greeted with a patiently waiting Sesshoumaru.

"Where is the miko?"

"She's changing out of her wet clothes Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin spoke up.

"And why were her clothes wet?"

With that question Rin turned her head, put her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth in her spot.

"Looks like Rin gave Kagome a bath while she was taking her own." Yuki informed.

"I see."

Ten minutes later Kagome walked into the dining room wearing one of the kimonos Sesshoumaru supplied for her. The kimono was baby blue with spirals of bright yellow for the design. Her obi was bright yellow too. Kagome's hair was pulled back up in a neat bun using a decretive comb with a yellow flower on it to hold her hair in place. She let her bangs and a couple strands of her hair on both sides of her bangs escape the clutches of the comb. All in all she was drop dead gorgeous.

"Sorry I'm late." Kagome said sitting down next to Sesshoumaru, "It seems what I was wearing did not know it was going to be washed along with someone else." She stated looking at Rin who was stabbing her food.

Sesshoumaru just nodded still stunned by how beautiful she looked. 'How is it that this woman keeps leaving this Sesshoumaru speechless with her actions.' **'I do not know.'**

!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN THE FLOWER FIELD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They most have spent all day there by the looks of it. Rin was lying on the ground instead of running around and Kagome was just sitting there clearing stating that they were tired from the day's activities. Surrounding them were hundreds of flower necklaces that were mad through out the day. Rin had a couple of them around her neck and Kagome had yellow flowers in her hair to match her kimono. Seeing that it was about five by the way the sun was Kagome suggested that they go back to the castle. Rin was resisted at first but when she yawned decided it was a good idea.

!!!!!!!!!!!!! ON THE PATH TO THE CASTLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome was giving Rin a piggy- back ride because Rin was tired and Kagome wanted to get to the castle faster. All day something at the back of Kagome's mind was telling her danger, but no matter how hard she tried she could not sense any threats or see anything unusual. The feeling of the danger got bigger and bigger until she felt them.

"Shit"

"Hum?" Rin said coming out of her cat nap.

Putting Rin down Kagome said, "Rin stay out of the way but also stay close."

"What are you talking about Kagome?"

But before Kagome could explain numerous demons materialized around them.

"Kagome" Rin whispered while stepping closer to Kagome and clinging to the hem of her kimono.

"It'll be okay Rin."

"You're over confident human. You are unarmed and have no powers that could kill us. But we shall not harm you yet are master needs you for his plans."

Not responding to his comments Kagome made two swords with thin but sharp blades. She studied her opponents carefully. Some were like snakes with ugly ass heads and other looked like animals that could stand on their hind legs. Some were armed, some had there claws fully extended, and the snake things were just licking their sharp fangs. Readying herself she waited for the attack.

It's been twenty minutes and Kagome was still going. She's killed a lot and still had more to deal with. Kagome was in the middle of stabbing one of them when another try to attack her from the side. Pulling her sword out of the now dead demon's abdomen she barely got away when the attacker unleashed his attack. Kagome received a deep gash from her shoulder to her elbow, but did not let this new found pain distract her from the task at hand.

An hour later all the demons were killed and everything was back to the silence of nature.

Studying Rin to make sure she was alright Kagome was pleased to find not even the smallest scratch.

"Are you okay kid?"

"Yes but Kagome you're bleeding."

"I'll be okay, but we need to get back to the castle quickly."

Kagome picked Rin up and formed her transportation barrier then sped of to the castle. When they were at the castle Kagome took Rin to her room and told her to take a nap and that she would wake her for dinner. She did not wait for Rin to fall asleep before leaving because she wanted to wash the blood off and look at her wound more closely.

Okay so how did you guys like it? It's been brought to my attention that I have Kagome call Rin 'kid' but it just a nick name for her. She is not being rude of anything like that. Will see next time bye.


	4. He Chose The Wrong Argument

Hi ya'll I want to think you for reading my story so far and encouraging me to keep going. F.y.i. I would have kept writing if even if some people didn't like. Well anyways on with the story and sorry if Sesshoumaru is out of character.

**Sesshoumaru's demon side thoughts**

**Yuki's demon side thoughts**

_**Kagome's mind's thoughts**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

…………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4: He Chose The Wrong Argument

Sesshoumaru was on a one track path when he smelt blood in his castle. To his astonishment the scent brought him to the miko's room. He was about to open the door when it opened it's self to reveal the miko.

Startled a bit Kagome nearly fell backwards but caught herself.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome half greeted half asked in a 'what are you doing here' tone.

"Why do you smell of blood?"

'I thought I got the smell of. Uh …. He must smell the blood from my wound.'

"Miko"

"Oh… sorry. I think you smell the blood of the demons I killed."

"What demons?"

"I don't really know. Me and Rin were walking back to the castle when they materialized in front of us."

"Where is Rin?"

"Sleeping"

"Why did you not sense them before you dragged Rin off into the forest?"

"Well one I used my powers to sense for any danger and look to see if there was anything out of the ordinary and found nothing. Two they materialized out of thin air obviously keeping their scents and presences a secret. And three YOU said that and I quote 'This forest is free of any demons that wish to harm anything of this Sesshoumarus so fill free to walk through the forest with out any worries." Kagome said counting on her fingers.

"Do not raise your voice to this Sesshoumaru miko."

"Well sorry but you make it sound like I'm stupid and can't do something as simple as sense a demon."

"I'm begging to think that. I'm also begging to think you don't care for Rin or her safety or you would have tried harder."

Now Kagome was pissed. Not because he insulted her by calling her stupid or not being able to track down a demon but that he even suggested that she did not care for Rin or her safety. Kagome's mind was flooded of ideas of ways to kill the ass in front of her. With out evening knowing her steel claws shot out. Feeling a warm liquid on her finger tips Kagome took her deadly gaze off Sesshoumaru to look at her fingers. Before her mind that brought these deadly weapons out could move to strike Sesshoumaru she jabbed her claws into the palm of her hands.

Proclaiming that she loved Rin like her own to the ass Kagome just said, "She was never in any danger. I gave her something that would protect her from anything that wished to harm her."

With that said Kagome slammed the door shut, walked across the room, stormed out onto her balcony, and jumped over the railing to go to one of the hundreds of gardens the western castle had.

Before Sesshoumaru could go in after the miko that dare slam a door in his face and teach her a lesson he heard Rin whisper a soft, "Kagome."

Turning towards where the voice came from Sesshoumaru saw a sad Rin clutch something that was hanging around her neck.

"Rin is that what Kagome gave you?" Sesshoumaru asked softening his tone.

"Yes." Is what all Rin said as she was still staring at Kagome's closed door.

"What is it?"

Taking her gaze off the closed door Rin looked up at her Lord who just up set her new mother. Rin walked over to her Lord and held out a gold locket.

"Do you know what is so special about this locket?"

"No Kagome just said never to take it off no matter what."

"I see. Go back to bed Rin. The miko will wake you up for dinner."

Rin just turned around and went into her room with out saying a word. Sesshoumaru could clearly see that Rin was angry with him for hurting someone important to her. He made no motion to go set her straight about his actions and that it was not her place to act in such a way towards him because he knew she had every right to be.

Seeing how beautiful and priceless the necklace Kagome gave to a child, even if it was Rin, meant that she really did care for her. Turning back to the door Sesshoumaru was about to do something that he would only have to do once, he hoped, in his life. But he knew he was wrong and had to fix his mistakes. Knocking on the door Sesshoumaru waited patiently for an answer. Finding none he grew curious as to why there was no answer. Opening the door he stepped into the room to find it completely disserted. The balcony doors being wide open indicated that the miko went to go rant out side. Sesshoumaru walked over to the open doors and closed and locked them. Sure he was going to apologize to the miko but he would leave the castle like most people would. Out the front door.

Yuki was watching Kagome rant and scream until she fell on her back. He was going to rush to her side until he saw a dagger form above he head and go flying into a tree. This happened three more times before he decided to go talk to her.

"What did the tree do to deserve this treatment?"

"Oh. Hey Yuki."

"You seem angry what's the matter?" Yuki asked sitting down next to Kagome.

"Nothing much just dealing with asses who think they know everything can get on your nervous sometimes."

"I see. So you and Sesshoumaru had a fight?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"What was the fight about?"

"I would rather not talk or think about it anymore."

"I understand."

'**This is perfect.'** 'What the hell are you talking about she is obviously mad and upset at what ever Sesshoumaru said to her how is that perfect?' **'No not that. That's awful, but I found a way for you to get closer to Kagome.'** 'Well what is it?' **'Right it's completely clear that Sesshoumaru is going to yell at her because she is high spirited and anyone can see that she's not always going to listen to him, and when he yells at her you can offer to be there when he does.'** 'Your saying…'** 'Yes tell her now that if she ever needs support or rant about the arrogant Lord or anything that you will ALWAYS be there for her, then get up and leave her to her thoughts of how nice and kind you are compared to Sesshoumaru.'** 'Okay I got you.'

"Kagome I'm sorry for Sesshoumaru's behavior, and I would like to say that if you need to talk or rant about him or anything at all, that I will ALWAYS be there for you."

"Thank you. Hey Yuki."

"Yes?"

"Sorry for your shoulder."

"How did you know?"

"I did it on purpose."

"Oh… I'm glad I'm not your enemy."

"Thanks. So I am I forgiven?"

"For what?"

"Your shoulder." Kagome said rolling her eyes at Yuki's short attention span.

"Oh yeah that. It's all in the past. All is forgiven."

"Thanks. See you around."

"Yeah see you."

Getting up and dusting himself off Yuki stated, "You should heal your wounds."

'Hun… how did he know and Sesshoumaru didn't?' _**'He was probably to busy yelling to even notice you were injured.' **_'Yeah that's right that….. that….argh.'

Getting frustrated at the **Great **Lord Kagome started hitting the tree with daggers again.

Ten minutes had passed when Kagome heard a rustle in the trees. Aiming a dagger at the intruder in the trees she released her hold on it and let it fly. Sensing who it was Kagome jumped up from her laying down position to catch the dagger. The blade was flying at such an alarming rate that when she grabbed it the dagger sliced deep into her palm. Pulling out the dagger the blood started pouring out more.

"Kagome are you okay?"

Getting rid of the dagger in her hand and the ones in the tree Kagome asked, "Shippo what are you doing here?"

"You never came back so I came out looking for you. Your scent lead me here."

"I am happy you here, but do you know how dangerous that was." Falling down on her knees Kagome grabbed Shippo in a death grip and continued with, "You know how sad I would have been if I found out you died?"

"I know, but remember the gift you gave me. Like I promised I would never take it off and I haven't."

"That's my little man. Now lets say we go clean and bandage my hand."

"Okay."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SESSHOUMARU **SLOWLY** FINDING THE MIKO TO APOLOGIZE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru was walking at a turtles pace. He did not want to apologize because in his book he was never wrong. But this time and this time only he would admit he _was_ wrong and needed to fix his mistake.

"Kagome why don't you just heal your hand?"

"You know I don't like to use my powers on myself unless it is serious."

'That's the miko but who is she talking to?' **'I don't know, but it sounds like a little boy.' **'He smells of a fox.' **'Didn't Kagome travel with a kit?' **'She did but I don't think that could be him.' **'You never know.'**

Turning the corner Sesshoumaru saw the miko with a kit in her arms. She was listening to the fox babble on about some journey. Sesshoumaru could feel anger radiating off the miko with out using his demon powers. Knowing that the fox did not cause her anymore anger then she already had towards himself Sesshoumaru guessed that her ranting was not successful.

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru come from around the corner. 'Shit what is he doing here? I really do not feel like dealing with him right now.' _**'Just keep your mouth shut and be respectful.'**_ 'Respectful my ass. Why should I?' _**'Kagome'**_ 'Fine I will.'

Getting closer Kagome tilted her head a little and greeted him with a 'Lord Sesshoumaru.' Once that was done she walked straight past him not even acknowledging him.

'**Oh yeah. She is still really pissed at you.' **'Really?' Sesshoumaru thought sarcastically.

"Miko I need to have a word with you."

"Okay, but can I put Shippo in my room first?"

"Very well. Meet me in my study when your done."

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said in an icy tone. 'As if I wouldn't have done it if he said other wise.'

'**Oh yeah she's seriously angry with you.'**

Sesshoumaru headed towards his study as Kagome went to her room. Getting into her room Kagome told Shippo that he needed rest from his long journey and that she would be back soon. Heading to Sesshoumaru's study Kagome's mind was clouded with thoughts of what he wanted.

'What does he want know? I'm sure he is doing accusing me of my lack of wanting to protect and take care of Rin. I mean I… wait no.' _**'What? What's wrong?' **_'Do you remember what I did to him after I told him I gave something to Rin?' _**'No I was to busy thinking of ways to kill him.' **_'I slammed the door in his face.' _**'YOU WHAT! Oh great we are defiantly going to die today.' **_'Let's just get this over with.'

Knocking on the door to Sesshoumaru's study Kagome waited for the go to enter into the place where she would die.

"Enter."

Coming into the room Kagome bowed and greeted him with a, "Lord Sesshoumaru."

Putting his quill down Sesshoumaru signaled for Kagome to sit down.

She was shaky with the first couple of steps she took but not wanting Sesshoumaru to see her fear she picked up her pace.

They sat there in silence to Kagome it seemed like a lifetime. Sesshoumaru was watching Kagome fidget with the end of her sleeve. She seemed like she was waiting for something and by the smell of her aura she was afraid of something. Opening his mouth to start his apologizes Sesshoumaru was cut off by the miko.

"Sorry."

Confused and shocked Sesshoumaru asked, "Sorry for what miko?"

Shifting her feet a little and taking her gaze from the floor to the window Kagome continued, "Sorry for slamming the door in your face. It was really childish of me, and I should have controlled my actions better."

"Even though you are right your action was childish that is not why I called you in here."

"Huh. Then why did you call me in here?"

"I realized I have made a wrong accusation in our last argument. Rin showed me her locket and I have seen that you really do care for Rin by how you reacted with my words and by the way Rin acted towards me after the argument."

"Oh no. Rin heard that?"

"Yes but she knows you are not leaving."

Kagome had looked at Sesshoumaru during their talk but seeing that it was over she stared back out of the window. She could see the love birds soar high in the sky and the squirrels gather some acorns with their mates on the ground. 'They're so free with their lives. They have love, friends, and someone to care of them. Most animals and people did back in these days. Is it because I am not from this time that I have not found these things? Sure I have friends but will I ever find love? I am never going to have someone to spend my time with, no one to be there to share good memories with, no one will be there to help me through the bad times and I will never be able to help this person that destiny says I am suppose to be with. I'm going to die alone.'

Sesshoumaru could feel the miko's mood switch from relief to sadness. He could also see it in her eyes as she stared hopelessly at the window. Sesshoumaru was getting very concerned about the miko.

"Miko are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about something that I don't have to worry about for awhile."

"What are you worrying about?"

"It's nothing really."

"Miko"

"Yes?" Kagome said looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Where did you get the locket?"

"It was my grandmas."

"She passed away?"

"Yes." Kagome said in a sad tone.

"I am sorry."

"Thank you."

"Miko."

"I'm begging to think you like calling for me." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Let me see your hand."

"Why?" Kagome asked confused.

"Miko."

"Fine." Kagome got up from her seat and walked over to Sesshoumaru's desk. Holding out her hand she waited.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand in his. He was cupping her hand to where her bloody palm was face up. Bringing it closer to his face Sesshoumaru started sniffing her hand.

"Miko are you injured?"

"Doesn't my bloody hand answer that question."

"Your blood is the same blood I smelt earlier. Meaning that you were injured before you were wounded while ranting outside."

Knowing she lost the fight Kagome said, "Yes I am injured."

"Where?"

"My upper arm. I got a cut during the battle which brings me too what one of them said."

"We will deal with that matter in a moment. Right now show me you wound." Sesshoumaru said getting up and walking to go stand next to the miko.

Rolling up her sleeve Kagome revealed a band-aid wrapped around her upper arm with a thick line of blood on it indicating where the cut was under it. Sesshoumaru tore off the band-aid to get a better look at the cut. Grabbing Kagome's arm and bringing it closer to his face Sesshoumaru noticed that it was not a cut on the miko arm but an inch deep gash. It was very intense.

"Why do you not heal your wounds?" Sesshoumaru questioned putting down Kagome's arm and picking her bloody hand up to exam it more closely than before.

"I don't like to use my powers on myself."

"Humans should be healed before their injures get worse."

"Yes but as you can tell I am not like most humans."

Dropping her hand Sesshoumaru said, "If you are not going to heal yourself then follow me."

Kagome followed him out of his study and down a really long hallway. Later they arrived in front of a door with an emergency symbol on it. 'I guess this is the infirmary.' _**'I guess so.'**_

When they entered the room it was completely deserted. There were five cots along one wall. Some herbs, band-aids, and other things needed to heal the sick on the counter. There were also some cabinets that Kagome guessed held the clean blankets, sheets, and clothes the patients wore while they were in here.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"Unless they need to be in the infirmary or helping those in the infirmary there is no need for their presence in here." Sesshoumaru said while dipping a cloth into some weird green stuff.

"Oh." Was her only response.

"Miko go sit on one of the cots."

Kagome walked over to a cot that was closes to Sesshoumaru. Hoping on to that cot she waited for further instructions.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome with a tray full of band-aids, cloth with the weird stuff on it, a bucket of water, and some clean cloths. He set the tray down on the cot next to Kagome then rolled up her sleeve to reveal her wound. He dipped one of the clean cloths into the bucket of water and ringed it out to were it was only damp. Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome's arm and started cleaning up her wound. Laying her arm back down gently Sesshoumaru moved to Kagome's bloody hand. It had more blood on it them her arm because it was fresh. Getting closer to her wound Sesshoumaru wrapped the cloth around his finger to have better control of it. He made delicate strokes on her hand until all the blood was off. This motion made Kagome shiver and he felt it. Sesshoumaru smirked on the inside knowing that his touch made her have a good feeling. Putting the bloody cloths down Sesshoumaru picked up the cloths with the green substance on it. When he first pressed the medicine to Kagome's gash he saw her eyes squint a little.

"Is it stinging miko?"

"A little bit. But I can handle it."

Sesshoumaru started to strike up a conversation to take her mind of her pain.

"Miko do you miss your parents?"

"Yes. I do miss my mom. That's one thing I can never replace ever."

"What about your father?"

"He died in a car crash." Kagome said in a sad tone. (A/N: I wish my ex-stepfather did. Yes I know that sounds mean, but if you were to know what he did to me, my sis, and my mom for seven years, and what he did during the divorce you would say the same thing.)

"I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru said while looking into Kagome's heart melting eyes.

"Thank you." Kagome said while looking into his golden beauties.

Kagome winced when Sesshoumaru pulled to tight on the band-aid around her hand.

Feeling her muscles tighten suddenly Sesshoumaru knew he pulled to hard.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Sesshoumaru."

He loved the way his name sounded coming out of her delicate mouth. He placed her hand down signaling he was done.

"Thank you for bandaging my wounds."

"You are welcome miko."

Kagome hopped of the cot, grabbed the tray, and took it back over to the counter. if Sesshoumaru took the time out of his busy schedule to bandage her arm, she could of at least clean up for him.

'**Sesshoumaru since she's in a helping mood ask her what you've been wanting to since you left the cave.' Sesshoumaru's demon side suggested.**

"Miko when we were leaving the cave you were wishing that you could stay behind to make sure he didn't have any scars why?"

"Because I can heal them."

"You have the ability to heal a scar?"

"I do"

"Does it have to be a recent scar?"

"No. why?" Kagome asked turning around to face Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru rolled up his sleeve to reveal a scar that went all the way around the upper part of his upper left arm.

"Could you heal this?" He asked.

"How did you get that?"

"I believe you gave this to me."

"I don't remember doing anything to you like that."

"You did when you restored my arm."

"Oh. I understand."

"Well?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Well what?"

Almost rolling his eyes Sesshoumaru said, "Could you heal this or not?"

"Oh… yes I can."

Kagome strode over to Sesshoumaru to stop right in front of him. She looked at the scar carefully before turning to look up at Sesshoumaru. Putting her hands on his shoulders so she wouldn't fall Kagome stood up tall on her tip – toes and kissed Sesshoumaru on his forehead. She lingered for awhile before slowly pulling her lips of his head. To embarrassed to look Sesshoumaru in the eye Kagome looked at his scar free arm. She glided her finger over his arm gently to make sure it was all gone. Little did she know these motions were stirring something up inside Sesshoumaru.

Trying to change the subject and his thoughts Sesshoumaru asked, "What did that one demon say to you?"

Lifting her finger off of Sesshoumaru's arm Kagome asked, "What demon?"

'**Obviously your body is to distracting for her that she can't remember other things.' **'Shut up.'

"The demons that attacked you miko. You said one said something to you."

"Oh yeah that. The demon said 'We shall not harm you yet are Master needs you for his plans.' Even though they obviously failed in the not injuring me part."

"Indeed. Did they say who this 'master' was?"

"No, but I think there scent might be on my kimono."

Sesshoumaru just nodded. Kagome took this as a take me to the clothes so I can smell them, and it did mean that. Kagome headed to her room with Sesshoumaru following behind her.

Entering Kagome's room they were greeted with a sleepy Shippo trying to sit up and saying, "Kagome?"

"Go back to bed Shippo."

"Okay"

Turning to Sesshoumaru Kagome mouthed 'In here' as she pointed to the bath room. Kagome was half way in her bathroom when she realized that Sesshoumaru was still standing in her room staring at her. Letting out a big breath of air Kagome made a motion with her hand for Sesshoumaru to come here. Once Sesshoumaru took his first two steps into the bathroom Kagome quietly and slowly slid the door shut so she wouldn't wake Shippo. Turning around Kagome was expecting Sesshoumaru to be at least a few feet away but was surprised to see him only at a nose lengths distance from herself.

"Why are we in here miko?" Sesshoumaru said in an icy tone.

Shrugging of his tone Kagome replied with a, "I did not want to disturb Shippo while we talked."

"Hn."

'Back to his icy ways I see.' _**'Because you two are not alone anymore.' **_'Oh… you mean Shippo is just in the other room and is capable of hearing us right?' _**'Yes' **_'Okay I understand.'

Kagome went to where she discarded the now ruined kimono. She picked it up and headed back towards Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry it's covered with blood, that might get in the way of their scent."

"I am a ware of that."

'I miss the 'two of us' Sesshoumaru.' _**'You and me both.' **_'But I guess he has to be that way to keep the fear in people and show that he isn't getting chummy with the help.' _**'Yeah I guess so.'**_

'Her scent is so intoxicating that it is over whelming the scent of the blood.' **'Focus Sesshoumaru.' **'I am.' **'On the demons scent not hers.' **'They smell of the North. They must have been some of their low level bandits.' **'Well if they were working for the Northern Lord wouldn't they have called this master person 'Lord' not 'Master'.' **'Meaning that there is another that is higher than them working for the Lord of the North.'

"Miko I will send you with my General tomorrow so he can look at the demons more closely and determine where they came from."

"Was there no scent on my clothes?"

"There was but I need to make sure my suspensions are true."

"Okay"

Thinking that their conversation was over Kagome walked over to the door and started opening it only to be stopped by Sesshoumaru's hand. His hand was on hers while Sesshoumaru was closing the door. Kagome was frozen in her tracks. She just stared at her hand covered with Sesshoumarus and had a madding sensation to turn around and kiss him because he was standing so close behind her and she could feel his hot breath on her neck which was driving her crazy to those thoughts.

"Miko"

"Yes" Kagome stuttered out.

Neither of them moved from their positions.

"You know you have to be more aware of your surroundings and others now that some one is looking for you."

"I do."

With his hand still on Kagome's hand Sesshoumaru opened the door. Kagome had to back up a little so the door wouldn't hit her and ended up bumping into Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry" Kagome said backing up off of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru just took his hand off of Kagome's hand. Kagome moved out of the way so Sesshoumaru could leave first. Once he was out of the room and headed towards the door Kagome moved towards the bed to wake Shippo and said, "See you at dinner Lord Sesshoumaru."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AFTER DINNER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dinner was an awkward silence for the kids. It seems that they are hyper and talkative all the time but when it comes to meeting new people they're very shy. Now Kagome, Rin, and Shippo were sitting in Kagome's room. Kagome had Rin and Shippo face each other while she sat on the side lines. They've been sitting like this for ten minutes. Rin has been playing with the edge of her sleeve and Shippo has been staring at the rug they were all sitting on.

'_**This ain't helping one bit.' **_'I know but how do I get them to talk?' _**'Do they have anything in common?' **_'Um…. Let me think. Maybe Shippo brought the crayons I gave him and the two can brake the ice by coloring.' _**'Good idea.' **_'Thank you.'

"Do you guys want to draw?"

"Yeah. I even brought the crayons you gave me Kagome."

"What are crayons?" Rin asked.

Shippo lost his exciment and shyly went back to staring at the carpet at Rin's question.

"It's okay Shippo. Go on and show her."

Shippo slowly pulled out the crayons from his pocket and showed them to Rin.

"Wow those are cool." Rin squealed, "Come on I have some paper in my room we can color on."

Losing all of his shyness Shippo said, "Really?"

"Yeah lets go."

The two new friends jumped up from there spots and dashed to Rin's room. Kagome followed pursuit but more calmly and elegantly.

"She's coming. She's coming hurry clean everything. HURRY." Said one of the servants who were running around in the hall.

Kagome saw Yuki leaning up against his door frame smiling and looking at the frantic sevrvants. Weaving through the crowed hallway Kagome made her way to Yuki.

"Hey why are they all so frantic and who is this she?" Kagome questioned.

"They're all frantic because this she is the princess of the East and she's a real – "

"Bitch."

"Kagome Ladies shouldn't use such words and yes she is."

"I am not a Lady. So there all frantic cause…"

"If something doesn't go her way she has a- "

"BF." Kagome said calmly understanding what this princess attitude is like and too stay as for away from her as possible.

"BF?" Yuki questioned.

"It means Bitch Fit."

"Auh Kagome."

"Hey you asked remember. So instead of having fun watching other people squirm under pressure you want to come help me watch the kids."

'**HELLS YES'**Yuki's demon side screamed.

"Sure" Yuki calmly said.

……………………………………………………………….

So how did ya'll like this chapter? Next one should be up soon I hope. O.T.R. ( off the record) my teacher is a total huge ass bitch she thought she could send me to the office. Ha. As if. I was talking woo- hoo some one call the cops. Oh and speaking of cops I was in the movie theater watching Spiderman 3 (awesome moving everyone needs to see it) and this cop comes up to me and says I need to turn of my phone. When he walked away I was like shove it up your ass. Shot I was texting m mom saying I wanted to pick out my own birthday cake. Sorry I just don't listen to authority.


	5. An Unwanted Visitor

Hey ya'll. I want to think ya'll for staying with me this far and hope that you will continue reading my story in the future. Well on with the story.

'**Sesshoumaru's demon side's thoughts'**

'**Yuki's demon side's thoughts'**

'_**Kagome's mind's thoughts'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 5: An Unwanted Visitor

'Why is **she** coming to my home?' Sesshoumaru thought. **'I know **_**I**_** don't want **_**her**_** here either but we can use her to our advantage.' **'What the hell are you talking about?' **'You know how Sukia is always all over you.' **'I am fully aware of that.' **'Well we can use that to get Kagome jealous.' **'Why would we do that?' **'Argh… you know you like her and she likes you. One of you has to admit it and since you're too stubborn we'll get her to say it first.' **

**WHAM **

Sesshoumaru was snapped out of his thoughts when something hit the floor.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I have been trying to get your attention for awhile. Someone is waiting for you in your study." Kagome said. Continuing in a hushed tone she added, "Little miss high maintenance acts like she owns the place."

"Miko why do you have a neko demon in your arms?"

"Little miss _told_ me to watch her neko demon with my life. She's just lucky she's royalty or I would have said a couple of choice words." Kagome said then stomped off.

'Great she is already here.' **'Whoopee.'**

Sesshoumaru walked into his office thinking if it would be easier to be in the dungeons of the North or face Sukia of the East.

"Sesshoumaru it is not nice to keep your guest waiting or was the servant I sent to get you to slow?" Sukia said in her 'highness' way.

"The person you sent to come get me was not a servant and should not be treated like one Sukia."

"So?" Sukia said in a why should this matter to me and why should I care tone.

Changing the subject Sesshoumaru asked, "What are you doing here Sukia?"

"Father wants me to get ready for the ball."

"And you're here why?"

"He told me to find some one to help me get ready."

Getting very irritated Sesshoumaru asked, "You're here why?"

"I chose you to help me sesshou." Sukia said in a playful voice.

"It is **Lord Sesshoumaru **and I am to busy dealing with the North to teach anyone anything."

Then suddenly Sukia started 'crying' and she got louder by the second.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WITH KAGOME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome was outside Sesshoumaru's study's door. She was waiting for miss prissy to leave so she could go in and ask when were her and the general going to the scene of the attack. Kagome heard some crying. She was just going to let it slide until it got louder and louder.

Walking into the room Kagome asked, "What's going on?"

"Who are you?" Sukia asked as she 'stopped crying' and shot an evil glare towards Kagome.

"Well I'm the person you shoved your pet responsibilities on. Did you know your cats pregnant?"

"What? What did you do to her?"

"Yes because I can impregnate a cat and have it be nine mouths pregnant in less then five seconds. I'm just that good. Anyways." Turning her attention towards Sesshoumaru Kagome continued, "Lord Sesshoumaru when are the general and I leaving to go survey the scene?"

"Right now. Let me show you to the general. Sukia pardon us but we have some business about the North to take care of."

Sesshoumaru practically shoved Kagome out of the room just to escape from Sukia.

"Miko you do not know how fortunate your timing was."

"I take it your not much of a fan of hers."

"Hm"

"I'll take that as a yes. So what are the general and I going to do at the scene?"

"The general will take in the scents of these demons and examine their belongings to see who they work for."

"And I am there too show him were the place is."

"Correct."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked into a room that was in the military wing.

"What took you guys so long?" Yuki said.

"Yuki you're the general?" Kagome questioned.

"Were you expecting some one else?"

"Yes."

"Yuki you know what you are suppose to do?:" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I do."

"Some one who goes around calling himself Master is looking for the miko for his plans. Keep your guard up while you are out." Sesshoumaru said in a serious tone.

"I would never let anything happen to Kagome." Yuki said as he got up from his chair, came up next to Kagome, and rubbed her on her back.

Sesshoumaru and Yuki shared a death glare with each other before Kagome said, "It would be best if you would keep your hands to yourself Yuki." Then she moved his hand off her back.

"So when you're ready Yuki I'll be at the front door waiting. Bye Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru and Yuki were still sending each other death threats through their eyes.

Once Kagome was outside of the room and the door was completely shut Sesshoumaru stated, "You will mind yourself when your our there alone with the miko."

"Lord Sesshoumaru Kagome is unclaimed and no one is courting her so I am free to do what I and Kagome wish to do while we are alone."

Before Sesshoumaru could say anything else Yuki turned around and left the room.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHILE THIS WAS HAPPING !!!!!!!!!!!!!

"There's the bitch that took my Sesshoumaru away from me earlier." Sukia muttered under her breath.

Kagome was leaning against the front door frame looking out the door she opened waiting for Yuki.

"Hello Kagome is it?" Sukia said thinking she sneaked up on her.

"Yes it's Kagome. Hello Princess Sukia." Kagome said in a bored tone not even looking at Sukia.

"So Lord Sesshoumaru says you are not a servant. So why are you here?"

Letting out a big breath Kagome uncrossed her legs and arms and pushed herself off the door frame. She realized Sukia was not going away anytime soon.

"I am here to watch and protect Rin."

"So why are you standing here then?"

"I'm waiting for Sesshoumaru to stop 'talking' to Yuki so me and Yuki can go see something on Sesshoumaru request."

"What is Sesshoumaru talking to Yuki about?"

"Well how I left them Sesshoumaru is probably ordering Yuki to mind his hands while me and him are alone together."

"Why would he be telling Yuki that?" Sukia asked getting all ruffled up.

"Who knows with this guy. Why don't you go ask him yourself?" Kagome said as an evil grin grew on her face.

"Well I think he is just watching out for his help because he is my mate- to – be."

"Really?" Kagome questioned with a sarcastic 'sure' tone. 'I doubt it. And if he was I'm pretty sure he would have killed himself when he heard this news.' _**'Seriously.'**_

"Yes really. So have you fallen down and gotten hurt during the time you have been here?" Sukia said in an I really don't care and ha you've gotten hurt tone while she looked at Kagome's hand.

Holding up her bandaged hand Kagome said, "Oh this. This is nothing. I just got a deep cut when I caught a speeding dagger."

"Were you in battle?"

Rolling up her sleeve Kagome said, "No but I got this in battle when me and Rin went for a walk."

"A woman shouldn't go into battle."

"Says who?" Kagome questioned getting really pissed off.

"No one really. Women should leave the fighting to the men and stay home and take care of the children and the house hold."

"Well women who do that have no thoughts and opinions of there own and are very useless." To make Sukia really mad Kagome added, " at least that's what Sesshoumaru always says. He says everyone should know how to defend themselves no matter what. Maybe you should pick up the basics of battle while you are here."

"Kagome are you ready to go?" Yuki spoke up to save Kagome from Sukia's 'BF'.

Kagome walked over to Yuki and wrapped her arm around his. She practically pulled Yuki out of the door just to get away from miss royal ass.

"Thank you so very much for coming when you did. I owe you one."

"No problem. Are you serious about owing me one?"

"Yes, **but** as long as it is appropriate."

"I'll hold you too that. So how did you learn to hurt someone's shoulder like that?" Yuki questioned changing the subject so they could keep talking.

"Well I kind of just picked it up. You're suppose to add pressure to where your two bones connect, " Kagome explained pointing to her shoulder, "but you should thank Sesshoumaru for coming when he did because you're suppose to add enough pressure that you dislocate the shoulder. It's a slow and painful process." Kagome added with an evil smile.

"I am defiantly glad that I am not your enemy."

Kagome smiled up at him.

Kagome still had both of her arms snaked around Yuki's arm and her head was lying on his shoulder. They looked like a new couple in love. They walked into the field where the battle scene should have been.

"What happened here? There was at least thirty bodies here when I left yesterday." Kagome thought aloud.

The grass looked like it was wiped clean of blood, and the weapons that were imbedded into the trees were gone, and the blood soaked trees looked wet like some one was trying to wash the blood off.

Kneeling down and sweeping his hand against the grass Yuki said, "Some one tried to cover up their tracks."

"Can you smell or sense anything?"

"No and that's not good."

"We need to leave now. This is how everything felt when they first attacked, " Kagome said urgently while looking around for something.

Without saying a word Yuki picked Kagome up bridal- style and ran off towards the castle as fast as he could. It only took a few minutes.

When they stopped and Yuki put Kagome down Kagome sensed something in the bushes. She took a step forward but stopped when a hand landed on her shoulder. Seeing that Yuki was standing next to her Kagome turned around super fast and tripped on her own foot but was caught by two strong arms. Looking up she saw Sesshoumaru staring down at her. Kagome let out a big sigh of relief.

Letting Kagome go Sesshoumaru asked, "What are you two doing back already?"

Speaking up Yuki said, "When we were there – Kagome where are you going?"

Yuki stopped explaining when Kagome started walking towards the bushes with a concerned look on his face. He was about to go after her when Sesshoumaru stopped him meaning lets see what she does first.

Kagome walked over to the bushes were she sensed someone. Separating the bush at lighting speed Kagome was expecting to see a spy to be hiding in the bushes but was surprised to find a broken brown sash with a sheathed dagger attached to it. Kagome squatted down and picked it up. She studied it for a short while and could instantly tell that there was a spell on all the items. Kagome stood up, turned around, and headed back towards the demon men staring at her.

Not taking her gaze off the items in her hands Kagome said, "I found this in the bushes."

"How did you know these things were there?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I didn't. I sensed someone in the bushes. They were very careless to leave this behind."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru said while reaching for the dagger.

"No don't touch it." Kagome stated firmly moving it away from both males.

"Miko"

"There is a spell on these items it is not safe."

"Then it is not safe for you to hold it either."

"I am not a demon."

Kagome headed off towards the front doors.

"Where are you going miko?"

"I am going to the dojo. I need an open space to take the spell off."

Both males looked at each other before following Kagome.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN THE DOJO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome was sitting on the floor in the middle of the dojo with a barrier surrounding her. Sesshoumaru and Yuki were up in the balcony/ stands watching Kagome closely. Kagome was holding the sash and sheathed dagger and studying it very closely. Every stitch, every carved design in the sheath Kagome had memorized. Everything felt normal except the blade and so she never unsheathed the dagger. Kagome laid out everything flat. Putting all her powers in her hand she touched the part of the sheath were the blade was right under it. Light shot out from the dagger and wind started circling the inside of the barrier. Kagome could sense the spell was almost broken. Then there was a noise like something blew up and smoke filled the whole inside of the barrier. Sesshoumaru and Yuki wasted no time jumping down from the balcony/ stands to go stand next to Kagome's barrier. As the smoke cleared they could see Kagome still just sitting there looking at the dagger. A couple seconds later ten guards ran into the dojo to see what happened.

Kagome dropped her barrier, picked up the dagger, unsheathed it and closed her eyes. Feeling nothing happening she opened her eyes, sheathed the dagger, stood up and gave the sash and the sheathed dagger to Sesshoumaru.

"The spell should be gone now." Kagome informed then she turned around and headed towards the door. The guards made a path for her to leave and she greeted them with a, "Hello boys."

"Hello Kagome." All the guards said back while smiling at her.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN THE LIBRARY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The kids were such a fast learner that Kagome had taught them to read. Now they were reading some of the easier books in the library. Kagome saw Yuki come into the library and go up and down a couple of the shelves.

Seeing that the kids were really into their books Kagome decided to follow quietly behind Yuki.

Yuki was looking for a book on the carvings that were on the sheath of the dagger when he felt Kagome come up behind him. He smiled when he noticed she was following him.

"Do you intend to keep following me Kagome?"

"Maybe"

"Very well."

"What are you looking for."

"There's a book in here about symbols."

"And there was a symbol on the sheath you wish to know the meaning of."

"Yes."

"I know where that is. Follow me."

Yuki followed Kagome to the right side of the back wall. Kagome grabbed a leather- back book from the bottom shelf.

"Here it is." Kagome said.

Yuki reached out for it but Kagome pulled it back and said, "Do you mind if people sit in your office with you?"

"Why?"

"I was wondering if I could come and visit with you when the kids are sleeping so I don't have to deal with Sukia."

"For you any time. Now may I have the book?"

"Maybe." Kagome said holding the book behind her.

"So we're going to play games are we?"

"Maybe"

Yuki took a step forward and Kagome took a step back.

While keeping up the pattern Kagome held a conversation with Yuki.

"Are you looking for the fire symbol on the sheath?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe"

"So now you're playing games. Well your not going to find it in here."

"How do you know?"

"Lets just say I know a lot about this era."

"So what does the fire symbol mean then."

"Fire is a means of destruction. Fire burns everything in its path. That's what they wish to do. They wish to destroy everything in there way. From humans to demons and their belongings. If you wish to know the rest of the symbols on the sheath there in the book and I'll be there in like thirty minutes to help you."

"Kagome" Shippo said.

This distracted Kagome and silly her took her gaze off Yuki to look at Shippo. Yuki took this opportunity and stepped up to Kagome to were if either of them took a big breath their chest would be pressed against each others. Kagome let out a surprised sound and looked back at Yuki.

Leaning in close Yuki whispered in Kagome's ear, "I'll be taking this." Yuki reached behind Kagome and grabbed the book and her hands. He brought them both forward. Then took the book out of Kagome's hand with his free hand still holding her hand with his other hand. Walking away he allowed Kagome's hand to slowly slid out of his while he said, "See you in thirty minutes."

"Until then." Kagome said. _**'If Sesshoumaru doesn't show any interest in you than go after Yuki cause he is Damn Sexy and seems to like you.' **_'Who says I like either of them?' _**'Kagome come on.'**_

"Kagome"

"Coming Shippo."

"Kagome what does this say?"

"Liability"

"Thanks"

"Welcome"

Rin and Shippo were so involved with there book that Kagome decided to look for her third book to read. Kagome had been searching for awhile when she felt someone walk up behind her.

"Shouldn't you be doing your paper work?" Kagome said while grabbing a book and not looking at this said person.

"I have finished it already." Sesshoumaru stated.

"So you hid in your office from someone and decided to get some work done." Kagome said turning to look at Sesshoumaru.

"I don not 'hide' from people."

"Right"

"Hm"

"So are you looking for a book?"

"No"

"So then what are you doing here than?"

"Do I need a reason to be in my library?"

"Nope. Hey Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me about this ball Sukia was talking about."

"This ball is a coming out party for Sukia so eligible demons can know that she is ready to be courted."

"I feel sorry for these demons."

"Indeed"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked over to a sofa in the back to continue their conversation sitting down.

"Will the Northern Lord be there. I mean like he is causing havoc in the west so why would he be there right?"

"The Northern Lord is also causing havoc in the East so the Eastern Lord despises him also. So the Northern Lord will not be there."

"Tell me about the Eastern Lord and his family."

"The Eastern Lord's name is Tojo. Him, his family, and most of the Eastern Lands demons are wolf demons. Tojo's mate died a century ago."

"Oh that's so sad. Did he ever get remated?"

"No he enjoys his 'free' life."

"Player" Kagome whispered in a disgusted tone.

"Player?"

"It means he goes around having one-night stands with any female that crosses his path."

"I see"

"Tell me more." Kagome said in an excited tone.

"Tojo has a son named Shin. He is a lot more proper and settle than his sister Sukia. Shin is the heir to the throne."

"Does he have a mate?"

"No"

"Do you like Shin?"

"I prefer his presences more than his sisters. When I need to tell Tojo something and he can't come I send for Shin instead of Sukia. He likes to hid out here three days of the week just to get away from his sister, but seeing how she is here he will probably only stop by once a week while she is here just to check up on Sukia."

"Cool can't wait to meet him. Tell me about the South. Are they going to this ball?"

"The South are panther demons. The Southern Lord does not enter act with others unless it evolves his family o his lands. They are going to the ball but only because they have two sons and they could be potential mates for Sukia."

"I feel sorry for then already."

"Indeed"

"Are you going?"

"I am acquired too."

"Is it because you could be a potential mate?" Kagome said in a disappointed tone.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome who was staring straight forward.

"Yes." Is all Sesshoumaru said who was still looking at Kagome.

"Oh. So are you obligated to take some one?"

"Lords are not allowed to bring someone with them unless it is their mate or some one they're courting."

"That sucks."

"Sucks?" Sesshoumaru questioned confused.

"Yeah well the way I am using it, it means it is not cool." Kagome explained.

"I see"

"Are others allowed to bring someone with them or do they have the some rule as the Lords?"

"They are allowed to bring who ever they want to."

"That's unfair, but I guess you don't want to confuse the people when a Lord brings a different female with him every gathering."

"This is true."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat in silence enjoying each others presences until the heard a loud, "Sesshoumaru"

"Your doom awaits you."

"It does."

Sesshoumaru got up from the sofa, looked at Kagome, and gave a little nod as a good- bye.

He would have gotten rid of this problem a long time ago if it would not have started a war. This woman irked him to no ends. She was always trying to touch him, hit on him, and use her woman was to try and tempt him but these actions made him disgusted with her.

"Sesshoumaru we didn't get to finish are previous conversation." Sukia said coming up behind Sesshoumaru.

"And what conversation would that be Sukia?"

"Silly. The one were I told you that I picked you to teach me what I need for my ball."

"That stuff is really easy." Kagome spoke up as her and the kids walked past Sukia and Sesshoumaru. Kagome had to put the kids down for their nap and Sesshoumaru and Sukia was in the hallway that lead to the path Kagome needed.

Sukia glared at Kagome until she was fully out of view.

"So when do we start my lessons?" Sukia asked.

"Like I told you before Sukia I do not have time to teach you these things. The North has come on my lands and threatened to take something important to me for a plan. I must deal with them before anything else."

"It's always battle with you guys."

"I have some one who can teach you."

"Really? Who?"

"The miko."

"I don't need her help."

"She is the only one who knows these things that has enough time to teach you. If you don't like it you are free to go and find someone else."

'**Please do. Please do. Please go.'**

"Fine. I'll see how the first lesson is and make my decision from there."

'**Shit no'**

"Very well. I will inform the miko, but you must talk to her about when and where the lessons will take place. You must show her the up most respect. She is not just a human to you anymore she is your teacher."

"Fine."

!!!!!!!! WITH YUKI AND KAGOME AFTER SHE PUT THE KIDS TO SLEEP !!!!!!!!!

Kagome had been studying the sheath for ten minutes before she said, "These people are fools. Their whole plans are on here."

Kagome kind of new what the symbols meant. They were confusing as to why they were there until what that one demon said come back to her 'Our Master needs you for his plans.' Then one of the symbols made sense to her. Also remembering what she said to Yuki in the library how they wish to destroy everything and that the fire symbol was the biggest symbol everything made perfect sense.

Yuki, who was studying the dagger, looked up from his work and said, "How so?"

Kagome got up from her seat, walked behind Yuki, who was sitting down at his desk, put down the sheath, and leaned forward to point and explain what the symbols mean.

"I all ready told you what the fire symbol meant. The heart with a sword piercing it means like attack their heart like attack something thats important to their enemy. This symbol that looks like an eye in an oval means like get some one on the inside. A spy or something like that. And the flag looking thing means like take over what should be theirs."

"Do you know what this means?" Yuki questioned in an excited yet serious tone.

"Yes that we know what the North is up to and that you need to tell Sesshoumaru this."

"Right"

"Get going. I promise I'll be here when you return."

With out thinking Yuki got up from his seat, kissed Kagome on the cheek, thanked her, and left to tell Lord Sesshoumaru of this recent news.

Kagome put her hand to her kissed cheek. She could still feel his lips on her cheek. Kagome blushed fiercely and smiled. She sat back down and waited for the man who kissed her to return.

………………………………………………

Okay so how did ya'll like it? And for those smart people out there I'm pretty sure you caught what I added into the conversation with Sukia and Sesshoumaru, but if you didn't let me tell you. **Sesshoumaru said, "The North threatened to take something that is important to me for a plan." And if you remember what that one demon said to Kagome it falls into place. The demon said, "Our Master needs you for his plans." **Oh yeah all coming to you now ain't it. Well until next time. Peace.


	6. Watching Them Work Out Was Fun Until

Hey ya'll thanks for staying with me so far. I hope ya'll like this chapter. O.T.R. I don't remember told ya'll but my crazy ass bitch of teacher Mrs. Lindeman tried to send me to the office. See like I was not writing notes (oh sinful) and I was talking and she told me to stop talking like 4 or 5 times but I was like fuck that and kept talking. Well she sent a pass to the office so they could come get me and talk to me (oh so scary) but they never did. Well when I came in to the class room next a day she said/ asked you were of character last time and I was like yeah in a 'and what about it tone' then she asked me if they called me into the office and I said no then I went out into the hallway and told my friend 'This bitch is trying to send me to the office I wish she would have done it at that time because if they were to tell my mom she would be like and what do you want me to do about it.' And my friend just psycho bitch. Well sorry to babble on and on about my gay ass teacher so on with the story.

_**SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMS A LITTLE SCATTER MINDED I PROMISE IT WON'T BE LIKE THAT NEXT CHAPTER.**_

'**Sesshoumaru's demon side's thoughts'**

'**Yuki's demon side's thoughts'**

'_**Kagome's minds thoughts'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 6: Watching Them Workout Was Fun Until

Walking down the hall Yuki could only think about how he was going to die once he got back to his office.

'Crap why did I have to do that? Why did I have to kiss her?' **'You're defiantly going to die.'** 'You know your going to die to if she kills me right?' **'Yes but she won't be killing me.'** 'Whatever.'

Yuki made his way to Sesshoumaru's study. Knocking he waited for the go to enter.

"Enter"

Entering the room Yuki got straight down to business, "Lord Sesshoumaru Kagome has uncovered the meaning of the symbols."

"The miko did?" Sesshoumaru asked in a 'what was she doing looking at it' tone.

"Yes. She said that the symbols are the North's plan. They wish to attack something close to their enemies, meaning you and the East, hearts, destroy everything in their path, demon or human and their belongs, take over what they think should be theirs, meaning they're going to try to take over yours and the Tojo's land piece by piece, and they have put or going to put a spy in your and Tojo's castle."

"They're going to use these actions to take over my lands. Fools these actions couldn't take over a cave."

"Lord Sesshoumaru what are we going to do to stop their plans?"

"I'll have some guards posted on the borders of the Western lands."

"What about the spy?"

"I'll deal with that myself." Sesshoumaru said while grinning.

Yuki took a step back because when Sesshoumaru grinned it was because he had evil and malevolent thoughts. It was scary.

"What about Kagome?" Yuki questioned.

"What about her?" Sesshoumaru asked questioning Yuki.

"One of the symbols on the sheath was a heart with a sword piercing it. Kagome said it meant that they want to attack something close to their enemies' heart. They already attacked her once meaning that they think she is apart of your heart and you would do anything to get her back."

Even thought Yuki was right about Kagome holding a special place in his heart and that he _would _do anything to get her back if anything would ever happen to her Sesshoumaru would never admit it. (At least not yet.)

"I'll have two guards follow her around."

"Lord Sesshoumaru when me and Kagome got to the field, the field looked like it was cleaned up. All the bodies were gone. The grass was wiped clean. The trees held the marks were weapons should have been. And the blood soaked trees looked like someone tried to wash off the blood. I think this Master person knows that his men failed when they didn't come back and had someone come and clean up before we found out any information on who they were." Yuki explained.

Sesshoumaru stayed quiet and processed this new information.

'**So this Son Of a Bitch found out his men died by the hands of Kagome.' **'This is not good.' **'How come? Doesn't it show that she can take on any one he sends to capture her?' **'No who ever told him about the ambush failing must have also told him of the miko powers. Now he knows what they are and can find a way to bind them. So her powers are completely useless and she has no way of defending herself thus making it easier to capture her.' **'Not good.' **'Now you see my point. I must find the best, strongest, and excellent in battle guards I have to watch the miko.' **'You should also check up on her every now and then to make sure she is okay.' **'Indeed.' **'Where is she now?' **'…………'** 'Go look for her.'**

"Yuki do you know where the miko is?"

"She is still in my office Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Did you leave her alone?"

"Yes."

"Does anyone know if she is in there?" Sesshoumaru asked more urgently.

"I do not know."

Sesshoumaru ran out of his study down to Yuki's office with inhuman speed. Yuki followed pursuit.

Reaching the door of Yuki's office Sesshoumaru and Yuki could hear Kagome speaking with a man. From what they heard it seemed like a friendly conversation, but both males didn't want to risk anything when it came to _their_ Kagome.

!!!!!!!!!!! BEFORE THIS WITH KAGOME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It has only been five minutes since Yuki left and Kagome was still blushing over the kiss on her cheek.

'Get over it Kagome it was only a peek on the check.' _**'True it was on the cheek but that was no peek Kagome.' **_'Shut up. It was only a peek.' _**'Face it Kagome it was closer to your MOUTH than the MIDDLE OF YOUR CHEEK. He brought your face into his. It lasted longer than ten seconds. It was a kiss not a peek.' **_'No it can't be. Jeez why can't male demons just……… I don't know.'

Kagome got up from her seat and started pacing back and forth.

"You seemed worried Kagome." Kayo said.

"Oh. Kayo. Hey."

"What's worrying you Kagome?"

"Oh it's nothing important just have to sort out some thoughts."

"Is that all?"

"Yup. So what brings you down here?"

"I was walking by when I heard you talking to yourself. I knocked but you just kept talking."

'Was I really talking out loud?' _**'I don't think you were talking out loud and I don't remember hearing a knock and I usually listen to youR surroundings when your babbling on and on.' **_'Hey' _**'Focuses' **_'Right.' _**'Keep talking to him nicely but stay on your toes.' **_'Gotcha.'

"So what were you on your way to do?"

"Nothing really. Just on a little mission." Kayo slightly chuckled out.

"Miko your presences is needed in the dojo." Sesshoumaru spoke up as he came into the room.

"Okay. Well it was nice to talk to you again Kayo." Kagome said while leaving the room.

"I'll be seeing you around Kagome." Kayo said while also leaving the room but going the other way.

Yuki watched Kayo turn the corner before he joined Kagome and Sesshoumaru. By the way he said his good bye to Kagome Yuki had a suspension about him.

"So why am I needed in the dojo." Kagome questioned.

"You will stay in the dojo while Yuki and I do out daily workout." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Why?"

"I do not need to explain my reasons miko."

"Fine." Kagome said in a 'whatever' tone. She at least had her book and could read while they trained.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN THE DOJO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome was sitting up in the balcony/ stands reading. It had been ten minutes since Sesshoumaru and Yuki left her in the dojo. They said they had to get ready for their workout and not to leave the dojo. Kagome was really into her book until the click of the dojo's door brought her out her reading. Kagome had her legs crossed and had propped them up on the railing. She was also leaning back in her chair but when she looked over the railing to see who walked in she sat straight up. There walking to the wall of weapons was two bare chest, fuckin, hot, sexy male demons.

Sesshoumaru and Yuki both had on brown pants but that's it. Yuki had his hair braided and Sesshoumaru hair was in a high tight pony- tail. Kagome had to take back her previous posture before either of them noticed her drooling over them.

Sesshoumaru and Yuki were going to practice on their swordsmanship. Knowing that there was a war a head with the North and the miko being in harm made sense for them to practice their techniques and improve on what they could.

Sesshoumaru examined his many swords before choosing one. This sword was his favorite to practice with because it was as light as a feather but as sharp as a dragon's fang. Yuki chose one kind of like Sesshoumaru but of coarse Sesshoumaru's sword was better. Both the males swiped their swords around a couple of times to get their grip just right. Then they walked to the middle of the dojo, faced each other, and got into their attack stance. Which was just standing there with a firm grip on their swords and waiting for the attack.

'They must practice together a lot because they do the same thing.' Kagome thought while looking over her book at the damn sexy males. _**'This is cruel and unusual punishment.' **_'What are you talking about?' _**'You are drooling over them just because they have their shirts off. Now they are starting to practicing and pretty soon they'll be all hot and sweaty and their rippling muscles will be glistening with every move they make.' **_'Can't wait.' _**'Kagome.' **_'What?' _**'Just control yourself.' **_'I'll try.'

Sesshoumaru decided to attack first. He wanted Yuki to be ready for this war coming up. During all though years of practicing with Sesshoumaru Yuki never misjudged him on what he would do. Which was good because on Sesshoumaru's first attack he went left but when he saw Yuki make his move to block his attack Sesshoumaru moved right and made a sweep with his sword at Yuki's side. Yuki expected something like this and did a back flip to avoid Sesshoumaru's sword all together.

Ten minutes later and Sesshoumaru and Yuki had already gotten their first thin layer of sweat. Kagome had given up on her book all together. Now she had her arms crossed over the railing and leaning forward in her chair her chin rested on her hands. Her eyes were locked on Sesshoumaru. Her other side of her mind was picking up on some of their battle moves but Kagome had dirty little thoughts. Like in some positions Sesshoumaru stood in you could see his nice, firm ass, and how low his pants were and that she wished they were a little bit lower. Thoughts like that.

Yuki thought Sesshoumaru was going harder on him during practice because he wanted him ready for the battle coming up. But really Sesshoumaru was going hard on him because he heard, from some servants walking by, of the incident in the library between Yuki and Kagome on how he leaned in close to whisper in her ear, then he touched her. (What would he do if he found out about the kiss. (Evil grin)). Sesshoumaru finally had a reason to bet him up for this. He was also using his poison whip every now and then. The first time he used it during their 'practice' it got Yuki on the leg and Yuki gave Sesshoumaru a questioned look. Sesshoumaru just said 'Be ready for anything Yuki' and waited for Yuki to gather himself again.

They were at the end of one of their lessons of their workout when Sukia walked in, in a workout kimono. Sesshoumaru and Yuki, who were sitting on the bench talking about war stuff, stopped talking and looked up at Sukia. Kagome made a 'whatever' noise and leaned back in her chair, crossed her legs and put them up on the railing, and continued reading her book.

"What are you doing here Sukia?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Kagome suggested that I learn the basics of defending and attacking while I'm her, and I heard you were practicing right now so I decided to start my training now."

Both demon males looked over at Kagome only to see her reading and not paying attention to them.

Even though he really and I mean really didn't want to Sesshoumaru found no harm in Sukia learning the basics especially with this war coming up.

"Do you know any of the basics Sukia?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Yuki gave Sesshoumaru a 'what the' look and Kagome looked over the top of her book to see if maybe Sesshoumaru hit his head and temporally lost his sanity.

"I do not." Sukia answered.

"Very well we will start from the begging." Sesshoumaru said in an 'oh boy' tone. "Yuki get Sukia a descent sword."

Yuki looked at Sesshoumaru like he went crazy.

Seeing Yuki's expression Sesshoumaru whispered, "If I have to go through this hell your going through it with me,"

"Fine." Yuki whispered back while he got up and walked over to the wall of weapons.

Kagome was watching all of this and thinking how crazy Sesshoumaru and Yuki were and that they need to go to the insane asylum.

Yuki had picked out a good sword for beginners for Sukia. It had been thirty minutes and Sukia got the just of defending attacks. Now they were working on attacks.

Kagome had been really into her book when she sensed something coming at her.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A FEW SECONDS EAIRLER !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru had been going super easy on Sukia even thought he wanted to slice off her head. They were in the middle of one of an attack move were both opponent swords collided together and you tried to push your opponent down with your sword and strength when out of now where Sukia's sword 'slipped' out of her hands and went flying off towards Kagome.

With out taking her eyes off her book Kagome caught the sword by the hilt because it was like a foot away from her. Putting her book down Kagome saw a shocked Sesshoumaru and Yuki and a pissed off Sukia. Kagome jumped down from the balcony/ stands with the sword still in her hands and walked up to Sukia. She picked up Sukia's hand and put the sword in her hand then said, "You missed your target." Then Kagome headed off towards the doors.

"Miko where do you think you are going." Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.

"I need to wake the kids up for dinner." Was all Kagome said not even stopping or looking over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru.

"Hold on." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome just stopped, turned around, and gave a 'what now' look.

"Sukia our lesson is over. Good day."

Sesshoumaru gave a nod to Yuki meaning the same thing as he said to Sukia an then headed in Kagome's direction.

When Kagome saw Sesshoumaru give a small nod to follow him as he walked past her she followed him out the doors. She didn't ask to why she was following him because his bare, sweaty, muscular back was brining back her dirty thoughts.

When Sesshoumaru stopped Kagome almost collide into him. Stopping herself before she did Kagome looked around to find that she was in front of her room.

Needing to get away from Sesshoumaru before she did something to the sexy Lord Kagome just said 'see you at dinner Lord Sesshoumaru' and quickly went into her room. Kagome had let Rin sleep in her bed along with Shippo because it was easier to watch them that way.

Sitting down on the bed's edge Kagome said, "Time to get up guys."

"Just five more minutes." Both Rin and Shippo murmured.

"He He. Come on guys time to get up."

"Why?" they both said slowly opening their eyes and sitting up.

"Because I have to get you guys ready for dinner. Come on now go to the bath room."

Rin and Shippo slid out of bed and slowly walked into the bathroom.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AFTER DINNER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome was on her way back to the dojo. With all the activities and distractions she forgot her book. Walking into the dojo Kagome saw a young man, like in his twenties, staring at the wall of weapons. Not wanting to bother him she tried to enter quietly.

"Well hello there." The young man said.

"Oh sorry to bother you. Don't mind my I'm just here to get my book." Kagome explained.

"You're not bothering me. Where is your book?"

Pointing to the balcony/ stands Kagome said, "My book is up-"

But before she could finish her sentence the young man jumped up to the balcony/ stands and back down carrying Kagome's book.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thank you. Silly me I forgot to ask you your name."

"Shin"

"Would you happen to be the heir to the Eastern throne?"

"The one and only."

"It is very nice to meet you." Kagome said with a slight bow.

"I have yet to learn your name."

"Oh sorry. It's Kagome."

"Kagome. That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you." Kagome said while blushing. "Does Sesshoumaru know that you're here?"

"Well if he sensed me he has yet to come look for me."

"I can take you to him if you would like."

"If it is not to much of a hassle."

"No hassle at all. Come on I believe he is in his study."

Kagome lead shin out of the dojo to Sesshoumaru's study while holding a conversation on his sister, Kagome's wounds, the ball, and other stuff.

………………………………………………………………………

So how ya'll like it? No Shin and Kagome won't have a thing but they will become good friends. Sorry again if this chapter seemed a little scatter minded it will not be like this next time I promise. Well until next time.


	7. The Deal

Hi ya'll I hope you like this chapter. I would like to think my new friend InuAva for the help that she is giving me on a cretin matter. Thank you very much. On with the story.

'**Sesshoumaru's demon sides thoughts' **

'**Yuki's demon sides thoughts'**

'_**Kagome's minds thoughts'**_

'_**Shin's demon sides thoughts'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 7: The Deal

_Knock, Knock_

"Enter"

Kagome and Shin walked into Sesshoumaru's study only to see a hard- at work Sesshoumaru. He even didn't give one of his quick glances up to indicate that he acknowledge that some one came in.

Kagome was about to say something but was stopped when a hand covered her mouth. She looked up to see Shin looking at her then slowly put a finger up to his mouth as a 'shh' sign. Kagome nodded her head understanding that Shin was going to do something.

So quiet that a ninja would be jealous Shin made his way to one of the chairs in front of Sesshoumaru's desk and sat down.

"What's going on big boy?" Shin asked trying to sound like a woman.

"You could never pass as a woman Shin." Sesshoumaru said.

"That bad."

"Yes"

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome who seemed to be in deep thought.

'So you felt it to.' _**'Yes. There is something more to that sheath.' **_'Yeah. Maybe if I can look at it again I can look for what I felt or something.' _**'You should go ask Yuki if you could look at if for awhile.' **_'Yeah I think I'll go now cause I don't have to sleep tonight.'

"Miko is something bothering you?"

"Hm? No. if you two would excuses me I need to do something. Good night." And with that Kagome bowed and left to go see a man about a sheath.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome leave the room. No matter how hard he tried not too his eyes kept traveling south on Kagome's back.

Shin was watching Sesshoumaru and followed his gaze to see what he was looking at. Which so happened to be Kagome. Shin instantly thought that Sesshoumaru had a thing for the young lady but has not acted upon it. Being the noise guy he was Shin was going to get some sort of confession to this soon.

"She seems nice." Shin said smiling.

"She has her times though."

"Really?"

"Yes. It would do you well to stay on her good side while you are here."

"She's that powerful?"

"Yes and short tempered when it comes to people who get on her nerves."

"Nice to know."

"What brings you here Shin?"

"Besides the fact that Sukia is here and I need to make sure you haven't killed yourself yet, father has asked me to come here and see if you have uncovered anything new about the North."

"Today the miko has uncovered a broken sash with a sheathed dagger attached to it. Later inspections she discovered that the carvings on the sheath were the North's plans."

"Father will be thrilled to hear this. Do you have the sheath with you?"

"It is with Yuki."

"Could we go get it?" Shin said in a 'wasn't my earlier question enough to tell you that I want to look at the sheath' tone.

"Yes"

Sesshoumaru stood up from his seat and headed off to Yuki's office with Shin. Sesshoumaru did not knock when he entered Yuki's office, but Yuki was fully aware of Sesshoumaru's and Shin's presences as they came closer to his office.

"Yuki where is the sheath? Shin wishes to take a look at it."

"Kagome came in saying she need to look at the sheath for awhile."

"And you let her walk around with the enemies' sheath while there is a spy amongst us that could capture her and take back their belongings." Sesshoumaru said in a 'your a idiot' tone.

"Were **you** not suppose to get some guards to watch her."

Before either Sesshoumaru or Yuki could lung at each other during their frenzy Shin stepped in and asked, "What are you guys talking about? What's going on over here?"

"The Northern Lord has gotten someone to do his dirty work. This guy goes around calling himself Master and has already made a move to capture the miko…"

"I remember her telling me about that." Shin interrupted.

"… well this Master guy found out that his men failed and who ever told him might have told him of the miko's powers and now he can find things to bind the miko's powers to where she is useless in battle." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Well I'm pretty sure is perfectly safe but why don't we go look for her Sesshoumaru. She still has the sheath and I wish to have a look at it."

Before anyone could say anything Shin shoved Sesshoumaru out the door and said good night to Yuki.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WITH KAGOME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Once Kagome got the sheath from Yuki she decided to go to the ballroom. She was currently sitting in one of the chairs on the inside balcony of the ballroom. She's been studying the sheath for twenty minutes and still hasn't discovered anything new. But something was wrong with the sheath. Like there was a presence with in it.

'_**Yes I can feel it to.' **_'It feels like someone is in the sheath or connected to it. It just doesn't make sense.' _**'I know, but it's not possessed so why would it feel like this.' **_'I don't know. Wait the presences is growing stronger. It's coming from the inside of the sheath.'

Kagome moved the sheath where she could look on the inside of it. She was so afraid of what she saw that she 'eeped' and threw the sheath over the railing of the balcony. Kagome was so afraid that when she heard 'what the hell' from down below she didn't do anything.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ON THE BOTTOM FLOOR OF THE BALLROOM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru and Shin were walking into the ballroom when they heard an 'eep' from the balcony and then shortly after the sheath falling to the ground from over the railing. Shin walked over to the sheath, picked it up, and said, "What the hell."

Sesshoumaru could feel that Kagome was afraid. Of what he didn't know, but he expected that it had something to do with the sheath. He jumped up to the balcony only to find Kagome alone. So he knew what she was afraid of was the sheath. Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome was hugging her legs and had her head rest on her knees and she kept repeating 'It wasn't there. It was just my imagination.'

"Miko" Sesshoumaru said trying to bring Kagome out of her rambling.

"It wasn't there. It was just my imagination." Was all Kagome could say.

Sesshoumaru saw that she was too distressed to acknowledge that anyone was here, so he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome backed away a little bit, but when she looked up to see who it was she relaxed when she saw Sesshoumaru's golden beauties staring down at her. But when Shin jumped over the railing with the sheath, with out thinking, Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome to see why she grabbed his hand only to see her looking at Shin. At first he thought she was afraid of Shin, but she had talked with him earlier with out any problems. But looking closer to her line of sight he noticed she was staring at the sheath and remembering that she threw the sheath over the railing told him that she was afraid of the sheath. (To many sheaths in this paragraph I should say.)

"Miko" Sesshoumaru said in a soft tone trying calm Kagome.

"Shin you shouldn't be touching that. It's not safe." Kagome said.

"The sheath has not caused any trouble since we found it. And did you not take the spell off the dagger?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes I did take the spell off the dagger, but the sheath is… it's just not safe." Kagome explained never taking her eyes off the sheath.

"Why did you throw the sheath?" Shin asked.

"I saw something **in** it."

"What did you see?" Shin questioned.

Kagome tightened her grip on Sesshoumaru's hand and closed her mouth tightly.

"Miko" Sesshoumaru said in a 'tell us now' tone but his voice was still soft.

"It was an… an…"

"Miko what was it?"

"It was an eye." Kagome said as she let go of Sesshoumaru's hand and started to play with the edge of her sleeve.

Shin searched the whole sheath but did not see what Kagome told them.

"I don't see any eyes." Shin said.

"It wasn't there in the first place either." Kagome explained.

Sesshoumaru moved a couple feet away from Kagome and signaled for Shin to follow him. He was about to say something but Kagome's voice stopped him.

Both Sesshoumaru and Shin looked at Kagome. They noticed that she was talking more to herself than anyone else when she whispered, "It was there. That smoky blue eye was there. It looked like it was laughing at me that it could tell I was afraid of it and it was laughing at me."

Once Kagome let out a big breath, hugged her legs, and put he head on her knees again Sesshoumaru looked back at Shin and said, "Shin take her to her room. I have some new business to take care of and I don't think the miko should be alone in the castle."

"Sesshoumaru if you would like I can watch over her while you look for some guards to protect her."

"Very well."

Sesshoumaru took the sheath from Shin and walked over to Kagome.

"Miko Shin will take you to your room."

"Okay" Kagome whispered not even looking up at Sesshoumaru.

"Try to get some sleep miko." Sesshoumaru said. He tried to hide his concern for Kagome coming out in his voice but failed. Kagome didn't catch it because she was still afraid, but Shin caught it full well.

'He likes her a lot.' _**'Do you think our dear friend is falling in love?'**_ 'Yes but the question is does he know he is falling in love.' _**'Probably not. I think we should show Sesshoumaru that he loves Kagome.'**_ 'What are you thinking now?' _**'Act like you like her to make Sesshoumaru jealous and he will wonder why he is jealous than BAM he realizes he is in love with Kagome.' **_'Good idea. But we must watch ourselves. Remember Sesshoumaru said she is short tempered sometimes and if we make her mad she will kill us and if she doesn't Sesshoumaru defiantly will.'

Sesshoumaru wanted so much to run his fingers through Kagome's silky hair but knew he couldn't. So instead he gave Kagome a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder before he leapt of the balcony to go talk to Yuki about what Kagome saw.

Shin walked over to Kagome then held out his hand and said, "Are you ready to go?"

Kagome nodded her head and took his hand. They decided to take the stairs instead of jumping over the railing.

"So Kagome how's your book?"

"Um… will it's not really a story book. It's a kind of history book. I decided if I'm going to live in the West I should know the history of the West."

"There are many books of the West in Sesshoumaru's library."

"Don't I know it. But I decided to learn about the previous owners of the lands, then the history of the lands, then any other thing that is important."

"That's going to take a long time."

"Don't I know it." Kagome said while rolling her eyes.

Shin and Kagome talked about what she has learned and Shin added to some of the stories that Kagome had learned from the books.

"Well here we are." Shin said opening Kagome's door for her.

"Thank you"

Shin walked in after Kagome and surveyed her room. Finding nothing unordinary about it Shin started to leave the room.

"Wait please don't go. I need something to do to distract me from what I saw."

"What do you wish to do?" Shin questioned.

Sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the fire place Kagome said, "Tell me about you life in the East."

Shin closed the door, walked over to the other chair in front of the fire place, sat down and asked, "What would you like to know?"

"What do you do as the Prince of the East?"

"I must learn what I need to become the Lord of the East."

"I know that. I mean like what do you do every day."

"I train for battle in the mornings, and then my father has me stay with him the rest of the day so I can pick up on what I need to do to be a great Lord. And once a week he sends me here to see if Sesshoumaru has learned anything new about the North."

"How long has the North been causing havoc in the East and West?

"For about three centuries now."

"I'm sure the East and West has mighty strong armies. Why haven't you guys gone over there and teach this guy a lesson?"

"The Northern Lord has not tried to take over out lands till recently. So we found it a waste of our time to start any battles and just watch what he does."

"That's what happened with Hitler." Kagome whispered.

"Who's Hitler?"

"No one. So Sesshoumaru said you didn't have a mate. Why?"

"With everything going on with the North and my lessons to become the next Lord of the East I have not found time to find a mate."

"Everyone should find time to find love."

"So you believe in finding love and not just a mate."

"Yes I do." Kagome said in a 'so there' tone while sitting straight up.

"Have you found any one you love?"

"No"

"No? With your kind heart I'm sure you would fall in love with someone and how could they not love you back."

"Well it has yet to happen."

"How sad."

"YYAAWWNN"

"Tired?"

"Not really?"

Shin and Kagome kept talking about random stuff until Kagome fell asleep. Shin put a blanket on Kagome then quietly slipped out of the room.

Sesshoumaru was at the end of the hallway when he saw Shin come out of Kagome's room then enter his room. 'What was he doing in the miko's room at this hour of the night? I sent him to take the miko to her room five hours ago. Why is he just now leaving?' **'Sesshoumaru I'm sure he wasn't doing anything. Remember he offered to watch her. I don't think he would do anything to her.'**

Sesshoumaru did not argue with his demon side because he needed to check on Kagome no matter what his demon side said.

Opening the door to Kagome's room Sesshoumaru saw Kagome was not in bed. A lump in the bed indicated that the fox kid was the only thing in the bed. Sesshoumaru was relived knowing that if the fox kid was in bed nothing could happen.

'But where is she?'

Seeing an arm stretch from the corner of his eyes Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome was in one of the chairs. Sesshoumaru walked over to the chair where Kagome was sleeping. He leaned in close and took a good whiff of her scent. He was pleased when he only smelt her scent on her. Peaches and petals was Kagome's scent and Sesshoumaru realized that lately when he smelt it that it calmed him. Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through Kagome's hair before leaving.

When Kagome heard the door close she awoke from her slumber. Kagome could feel warmth on her head. She put her hand up to the spot on her head where she felt it.

'Was it real? I thought it was a dream.' _**'It might have been but I can smell his spring rain scent.' **_'I can smell it to. Don't you just love the smell of rain?' _**'Yes and especially on him.' **_'Me too.'

Kagome got up from the chair and head to bed. If Sesshoumaru had been in her room and stroked her hair she didn't mind. She actually enjoyed it.

!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN THE MORNING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Finally having a good nights sleep since she's been here Kagome was mad when the birds so called singing woke her up.

"SHUT UP."

"I believe I was not talking."

Kagome shot straight up in bed only to see Shin getting up from one of the chairs in front of the fire place.

"Good morning Kagome."

"What are you doing in her Shin?" Kagome asked nicely.

"I promised Sesshoumaru I would look after you until he picks the guards he needs to watch you."

"Why?"

"You will have to ask him yourself."

Kagome got out of bed and headed to her closet.

"Where's Shippo?" Kagome questioned.

"He left to talk to Rin an hour ago."

"What time is it?"

"11a.m."

"What?" Kagome screamed while sticking her head out of the closet.

"11a.m."

"Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru said to let you sleep."

"Oh." Is all Kagome said. She went back to looking at her wardrobe. She finally choose a kimono. It was knee length like all the rest. It was black with green leaves sown into it. She choose an obi that matched the green of the embroidered leaves. Kagome headed into the bathroom and said she would out soon. Soon just happened to be thirty minutes later.

When Kagome came out of the bathroom she saw Shin looking out the window wall. He looked different in the day light then he did in the night light. His brown hair was as long as Sesshoumaru's hair. He had two green strips on his cheeks and wrists. A blue, six legged star was on his forehead. He wore something kind of like Sesshoumaru's but his clothes were black and he had a tail. He did not were the mokomoko(that is what is on Sesshoumaru's shoulder) like Sesshoumaru.

Shin turned from the window wall only to see Kagome studying him.

"Shall we go to lunch?" Shin suggested.

"Yup"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AFTER LUNCH IN THE BALLROOM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After lunch Kagome asked Sesshoumaru why Shin was watching her until he found two guards to watch her and why would two guards be watching her. All Sesshoumaru said was he had his reasons, and since he had her attention he also informed her that she would teach Sukia what she needs to learn for the ball. Kagome tried to get out of it by saying who's going to watch the kids and stuff like that, but he always had an answer to her questions.

"Sukia what do you know about what you need for the ball?" Kagome questioned.

"I know everything except the dancing stuff."

'Great' Kagome thought.

"So how are the lessons going?" Yuki spoke up from the entrance of the ballroom.

"Ah just the man I needed." Kagome said.

"Really?"

"Yup"

Kagome walked over to Yuki and said, "I need you to help me teach Sukia."

"No way." Yuki whispered.

"Please"

"Not on my life."

"I'll make you a deal if you do."

"This better be a damn good deal."

"It is I promise."

"Okay let's hear it."

"I'll be you date to the ball if you help me teach her."

"Hmm. Okay. Deal."

"Thank you so very very much."

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Kagome and Yuki trying to teach Sukia to dance and an occasional chuckle from Shin who was still watching over Kagome like he promised.

!!!!!!!!!! KAGOME TAKING A LONG BATH AFTER DINNER !!!!!!!!!!!!

'If the ball wasn't at the end of the week I think I would have to kill myself.' _**'I know just one lesson and I'm ready to give you thoughts of suicide just to get away from her.' **_'And I would fully allow those thoughts.' _**'But we have something to look forward to.' **_'What do you mean?' _**'Did you forget already? Yuki is taking us to the ball.' **_'Oh yeah.' Kagome started to blush and ducked under the water to where her ears and eyes and up were the only thing above the water. _**'I wonder what Sesshoumaru would say about this.' **_'Why would he care if I went with Yuki to the ball?' _**'Who knows?' **_Kagome's mind said in an 'I know and so do you idiot' tone.

_CLICK_

'Is someone coming into my room?' _**'Yup. Better go see who it is.'**_

Kagome got out of the hot springs, grabbed her robe, and wrapped it around her. Kagome walked out of the bathroom only to find Sesshoumaru sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fire place.

"Um Sesshoumaru?"

"I'll be watching you tonight. Shin has some business to take care of." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Um okay."

Kagome walked into her closet, picked out a night gown, then walked back into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Once she was dressed she re-entered the room. Since she had gotten enough sleep last night she didn't need to sleep for a couple of nights. Sitting down on her bed Kagome grabbed her book and started reading. A little bit later she felt a draft and shivered. She pulled the covers over her more and thought if she was cold maybe Sesshoumaru was cold too. Kagome had an extra blanket at the end of her bed and she could give that up for the night. Kagome slid of bed and grabbed the blanket. She walked up to Sesshoumaru, held out the blanket, and said, "Here it's a little chilly in here."

"The cold does not affect me miko."

Kagome let out a big breath the walked over to the other chair thinking that demon males were so stubborn.

"Well just in case you do get cold it's right here."

Sesshoumaru looked at her and gave a slight nod. Kagome walked back to her bed, sat back down, and continued to read.

…………………………………………………………………………………

So how'd ya'll like it? If any of you were wondering where Shippo was during the last scene. He is having a sleep over with Rin. Kids go figure. Until next time. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY.


	8. Someone Is A Little Bit Jealous

Hey ya'll!!!!!!!!! I hope ya'll like this chapter. And let me just say right now that you guys might hate me when you read the last part of this chapter. But it is a good hate. If that makes any sense. Well 7 more days till summer down here in San Antonio, Texas and that means faster updates. Yea-a. well on with the story.

'**Sesshoumaru's demon sides thoughts'**

'**Yuki's demon sides thoughts'**

'_**Kagome's minds thoughts'**_

'_**Shin's demon sides thoughts'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. And starting in this chapter and chapter to come two of the kittens are named Mayu and Shiori. I borrowed the names Mayu and Shiori from Inuyasha I am not taking created for their names and now that I told you that I am not going to tell you again.

…………………………………………………

Chapter 8: Someone Is A Little Bit Jealous

Kagome was trying hard to read her book, but knowing that she and Sesshoumaru were alone in her room kept distracting her. Her mind was full of ideas of what they could do. They could hold each other in their arms on this cold night. Then from there she could kiss him passionately all over his chest. Then they could… 'Kagome control yourself. He's right there.' _**'That's the best part.' **_'Stop it. You keep putting these thoughts in my head and I might actually lose control and act upon one of them.' _**'And what's so bad about that?' **_'I can't do any of those things. It wouldn't be right.' _**'Says who?' **_'Just stop the thoughts okay.' _**'I'll try.'**_

Little did Kagome know that Sesshoumaru was thinking the same thing but more sensual. His thoughts were more along the lines of getting in her bed. Ripping off both their clothes and kissing every inch of her body. Then he would make passionate love to her till the sun came up. **'So why don't you do it?' **'It would not be appropriate.' **'Says who?'**

Sesshoumaru stopped arguing with his demon side because he knew he couldn't do those things to Kagome with out her hating him. Oh how wrong he was.

_BOOM_

Kagome put her book down and got out of bed. She walked over to the window wall and looked up at the sky. She couldn't see the moon because the clouds were too thick. But without the moon's light Kagome could tell the clouds were really gray.

"I guess it's going to rain." Kagome said.

"Indeed"

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome which was a really bad idea because when the lighting lit the sky Kagome's night gown was almost see through. Then she had to stretch which drove him crazy because her night gown rose up a little.

Kagome turned around to find that Sesshoumaru was staring at her. She gave a sweet smile to him, then looked around the room. She strode over to the other chair in her room and sat down.

"Do you like the rain Sesshoumaru?"

"It only makes things muddy and wet."

"Oh you're only looking at the bad side of rain. I find rain southing. When I lie down at night and listen to the rain it becomes a quiet hum and it helps me relax. And during the day I like to get caught in the rain. It's really fun."

"I see."

"Are you just going to sit there all night?"

"I must watch you."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Err… you said that last time."

Sesshoumaru was having fun watching Kagome work herself up in a frenzy. And he really liked it when she got up and started pacing back and forth in front of him. Especially when the lighting would hit because he could see her curves better.

"Miko if you keep pacing you're going to make a whole in the ground."

"Hm? Sorry I'm just really bored. Can't we do something?"

'**YUP' **"What do you recommend?"

Plopping down on the chair Kagome said, "I don't know. What do you usually do at night?"

"Sleep"

"Aren't you tired?"

"I'll survive."

"If you want you can sleep in here." Kagome said while pointing to her bed.

"How am I suppose to watch you if I am sleeping?"

"Well the bed is big enough to fit six people I could sit on one end while you lay down that way you know I'm here."

"Hn"

Kagome rolled her eyes, got up from the chair, and went to her bed. "If you change your mind the offer still stands."

'**Get in the bed with her.' **'NO' **'Why not?' **'I don't know if I can control myself if I do.' **'And? Just go.' **'No.' **'Come on she offered. Just tell her that it will be easier to watch her if she is in your sight.' **'No.'

Sesshoumaru kept arguing with his demon side for awhile before his demon side won and Sesshoumaru decided to get in the same bed as Kagome.

Kagome was reading about one of the previous owners of the West, which would be Sesshoumaru's great great grandfather, when she felt something sit down on her bed. She looked over to find Sesshoumaru sitting up against her head board.

Sesshoumaru was about to explain why he was sitting in her bed when Kagome looked up at him, but when she just smiled at him then went back to reading he kept quiet.

Kagome's eyes hurt from the light of the lanterns and the light bouncing off the white pages of the book so she decided to close he eyes for awhile. She put the book down in between her and Sesshoumaru and laid down to where she was facing the door. (Sesshoumaru was the other way.)

Sesshoumaru felt a shift in the bed so he opened his eyes to see what Kagome was doing. When he saw that she was still in bed he was going to close his eyes again but he spotted Kagome's book. He picked up her book and started flipping through it.

'Why is she reading a book about a previous Lord of the West?' **'Who knows? You should ask her in the morning.'**

Sesshoumaru started to read the book since Kagome had gone to sleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIVE HOURS LATER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep because the book was very boring.

Kagome had been having a nice dream but it soon turned into a nightmare. She had woken up ten minutes earlier and found a sleeping Sesshoumaru with her book in his hand. She carefully pulled it out so she wouldn't wake him and then kept reading. She was almost done with the book only ten more pages left.

A little bit later the sun started to rise so Kagome decided to get ready earlier so she could spend more time with Rin and Shippo. She slipped out of bed and tip- toed to the closet.

Twenty minutes later Sesshoumaru woke up but didn't open his eyes he could see the sunrise through his eye lids and wasn't ready for the brightness just yet. But when he didn't feel the warmth of Kagome in the bed his eyes snapped open. He found that the sheets were messed up so he knew she was there last night but where was she.

"Miko" Sesshoumaru called out.

"Yes." Kagome said while sticking her head out of the closet.

Sesshoumaru let out a small breath of relief. "What are you doing up this early?" He said trying to cover up why he called her in the first place.

"Oh well I had a nightmare a while ago so I decided to start my day early." Kagome said while sticking her head back in the door.

"I see"

Sesshoumaru got out of bed and walked over to Kagome's closet. He leaned against the door frame and watched Kagome go through her wardrobe that he supplied for her. "What was your nightmare about?"

"I don't really know. It was strange. I was in my old room sleeping. Then when I woke up in my dream I saw something glowing. Then I blinked and this green ugly face was right in front of me." (A/N: That sort of happened to me. When I had my waterbed my cat use to wake me up by jumping on it and one time when she did I saw something glowing green and moving at the end of my bed but I pulled the covers over my head before I really saw anything. Really I think it was just my sleepy mind playing jokes on me. Yes I know I'm crazy deal with it.)

Sesshoumaru kept quiet because really what could you say. (A/N: My mom called me crazy when I told her what I saw.)

"So how did you sleep?" Kagome questioned.

Even though he fell asleep because the book was boring, Kagome's scent calmed him to where he could sleep in peace. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

"I was not sleeping."

"So when I took the book out of your hand you knew but just didn't want to do anything."

"Indeed."

'Right' Kagome thought sarcastically.

After searching for the twenty minutes that Sesshoumaru was asleep Kagome finally choose a simple red kimono. She was going to choose a gold obi to go with it but it was on the top shelf. Kagome stretched as high as she could on her tip- toes but still could not reach it.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome awhile before deciding to help her. It seemed that she was too deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice when he walked up behind her.

Kagome was thinking about what she could use to get the obi down when she saw something white in front of her face. She took a step back only to run into something hard. With closer observation to the something white Kagome realized it was Sesshoumaru's sleeve. As his hand moved down she noticed her gold obi was in his hands. Kagome than realized that the something hard she was pressed up against must be Sesshoumaru. When Sesshoumaru's hand was right in front of her and opened Kagome grabbed the obi. But when their hands touched Kagome froze. His soft skin always paralyzed her. Snapping out of her paralyzed stage Kagome said, "Thank you." Then she took the obi out of Sesshoumaru's hand, turned around, smiled at him, then head off to the bathroom saying, "I'll be out in a minute."

Sesshoumaru could still feel the warmth of Kagome's hand on his, and he could still feel her body pressed up against his. He existed her closet, sat down in one of the chairs in Kagome's room, and tried to get Kagome out of his mind.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AFTER BREAKFAST !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome was patently sitting in her room waiting for Shin. He came back to the castle a little before breakfast. And just as he promised he took his role in watching Kagome. He actually liked enjoyed it so much he told Sesshoumaru that he would watch after her even after the ball. But now he had told to wait for him in her room and not to leave until he came for her.

Ten minutes later after he had told Kagome the Shin returned.

"Come I have a surprise for you." Shin said.

Looking up from her fourth book that she has been reading since she has been here Kagome said, "A surprise? For me? What is it?"

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it. Come on."

Kagome put her book down on the table between the two chairs in her room. She got up and walked over to Shin.

Shin put a hand over Kagome's eyes and used his other hand to guide her to his room. When they got there he removed his hand from her eyes to revile a white box with a red ribbon holding it together.

"What is it?" Kagome asked in an excited tone.

"You'll have to open it to find out."

Kagome dashed over to the box, tore off the ribbon, opened the box, and gasped. Inside the box was an elegant kimono and obi. Kagome pulled out the kimono to get a better look at it. It was baby blue with a thin layer of white lace attached to it. The kimono was also short sleeved and by the length Kagome knew it would cover her feet. Kagome then pulled out the obi. It was pearl white and very silky. She adored it so much.

Turning to Shin Kagome said, "It is wonderful and amazing but why?"

"Well I heard that Yuki was taking you to the ball and as thanks for teaching Sukia her dance lessons, she can be such a hassle, I got this for you." Shin explained.

Kagome laid the kimono and obi down then dashed back over to Shin. She gave him a giant bear hug and repeated thank you like a hundred times.

Shin hugged her back and said, "Your welcome. Why don't you go try it on?"

"Right. I'll be right back."

Kagome walked back over to her kimono and obi, picked them up, walked out of Shin's room, and into her room to try her surprise on.

Sesshoumaru just so happened to walk by and saw the box and ribbon. He walked into Shin's room (the door was still open) and saw that Shin was sitting down in one of the chairs in his room. He also saw that Kagome was not in there.

"Where is the miko?"

"She is trying on the kimono I gave her."

"Why would you give the miko a kimono?" Sesshoumaru asked in is icy tone.

"I gave her a kimono that she could wear to the ball as a thank you for dealing with Sukia and teaching her how to dance."

"The ball?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yeah. Yuki is taking Kagome to the ball. Didn't you know?"

When Shin saw Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow when he said that Yuki was taking Kagome to the ball he knew that he did not know.

'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.' _**'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.'**_

Sesshoumaru had nothing to say to this. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to kill Yuki and take Kagome to the ball himself, but couldn't kill Yuki just yet. And he had the Lord rules to listen to about gatherings. Sesshoumaru just left.

Kagome was leaving her room to show shin how the kimono looked on her when she saw silver hair turn the corner. She could smell his spring rain scent all the way up to Shin's room and in it too.

"Was Sesshoumaru in here?" Kagome questioned as she walked into Shin's room.

Shin ushered Kagome into the room more than closed his door. Kagome gave him a puzzled look.

"You haven't told Sesshoumaru that you are going to the ball yet?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"No. I haven't had time to tell him yet."

"You had all night to tell him."

"Well at first I was reading and tried to understand what I was reading so telling him slipped my mind. Then when he got into my bed with me I fell asleep then he did." Kagome explained.

Shin gave Kagome a playful 'Ah-hum missy' look.

"Don't give me that look. I got bored so I asked do we have to sit here all night. Then he said what do you want to do. Then I asked what does he normally do at night. And he said sleep. So I offered that he could sleep in my bed if he wanted to. At first he was resistance but later gave up and got in my bed."

Shin still gave her the same look and said, "It looks like someone had fun last night."

Kagome blushed bright red, gave Shin a light playful slap on the arm, and said, "Stop it. It was very casual."

"Mm-hmm. Well don't you just look gorgeous in that." Shin said changing the subject.

Kagome did a quick twirl and said, "I love it. Thank you so very much."

"You're welcome."

"Would you like too join me in a walk through the gardens before I have to teach Sukia her dance lessons?" Kagome asked.

"Yes that sounds nice."

"Just give me a second to change back."

Kagome exited Shin's room and went back to hers to change.

Even though they had only known each other for a couple of days Shin and Kagome were more like brother and sister than anything else. Kagome was even more like a sister to Shin than Sukia ever was and Shin liked it. He wished for her happiness and knew that Sesshoumaru or Yuki would play a part in it. But if either Sesshoumaru or Yuki hurt his new sister in anyway he would personally teach them a lesson.

Kagome arrived shortly later. "Are you ready?"

But before Shin could answer her Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the gardens. Once Kagome found a garden that she liked she let go of Shin's hand, stretched, and took in a big breath of the fresh air. Kagome walked over and sat down on the bench that Shin was sitting on.

"Are you nervous about the ball?" Shin asked.

"Maybe a little."

"Come on."

"Okay maybe a lot. I mean the Eastern Lord, your father, and the Southern Lord is going to be there. Not to mention a lot of demons and demoness who some hate humans. The only people I'll know there is you, Sesshoumaru, Yuki, and Sukia." Kagome put her hands in her lap and started rolling a pebble around that was under her foot.

"You don't have to worry about any of that. I'll personally make sure no harm comes to you during the ball, and I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru and Yuki will make sure nothing happens to you either."

"Huh that's right. I forgot to ask you how Sesshoumaru took the news when he heard that Yuki was taking me to the ball."

"You seem very curious of his reaction to the news." Shin said with a smile.

"Well I um… um… you seemed very startled when Sesshoumaru left."

"Is that all."

"Yes." Kagome said to urgently. She caught her mistake and looked away from Shin.

'So it seems that she likes him as well.' _**'So it seems.'**_

"When I said these exact same words Yuki is taking Kagome to the ball his eyes instantly narrowed. I don't think he likes the idea of you going to the ball with Yuki."

Kagome turned 1,000 shades of red. _**'So he doesn't like the idea of you going to the ball with Yuki.' **_'That's what Shin said.' _**'He could have taken you with him.' **_'You know the rules.' _**'I do.' **_'Stop those thoughts.' _**'Nope I'm having fun with them.' **_'Argh… whatever.'

"Oh look at the time. It's time to teach Sukia her dance lessons." Kagome said trying to change the subject all together. She got up and slowly started to walk away.

"You know her lessons don't start for another thirty minutes." Shin reached up, grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her back down to the bench. "I'll change the subject. I promise."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right?" Shin said sacasticly.

!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE DAY BEFORE THE BALL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

During the past two days Sesshoumaru had stayed distant from Yuki. His demon side was thriving to slice Yuki to pieces. But even though he wanted to do it himself too he could not, well at least not just yet.

Kagome loved the idea of Sesshoumaru being mad that Yuki was taking her to the ball, but there was a thought that kept nagging her. What if he was mad at her for going to the ball and was not mad about her going to the ball with Yuki at all.

Currently Shin and Yuki were telling Kagome the secrets of gatherings at the East. To Kagome it seemed that each gathering was the same but different at different places. Shin had informed Kagome that most of the demonesses there acted a lot like Sukia and had her attitude also. He said that she (meaning Kagome) was so beautiful that they (meaning the demonesses) would get very jealous of her looks and that their dates would be staring at her (still meaning Kagome).

Kagome blushed a deep shade of red and Yuki got very mad at Shin's complement. Yuki informed Kagome that an hour into the ball most of the demons were 'toasted'. And also that she should stay close to him because they get very touchy, and not to accept any drinks from anyone accept him, Shin, or Sesshoumaru.

"And watch out for my father. He is a good man but as Sesshoumaru might have told you he has a free life." Shin informed. "Usually he chooses a female, free or not, at the begging of the ball and tries to seduce her. Since you are new he might try his tactics on you."

Kagome started biting her lower lip.

"Don't worry just stay close to me." Yuki said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome looked up at Yuki, laid her hand on his hands, and smiled at him.

_Meow, Meow_

"HaHaHa."

Two days ago Sukia's demon neko had her kittens and Sukia didn't want them because they would be too much of a hassle so Kagome offered to take them. There were three of them. One was white with three strips on her back, she had two tails, and her eyes were red. Another one was black and white, with two tails, and her eyes were red also. And the last one was black, two tailed, and his eyes were red also, and since there was no father present he took over the rule of watching over his sisters. It was really cute. But of course he loved the kids and Kagome so he would allow them to play with his sisters. Rin and Shippo loved the kittens so much they asked Kagome if they could each have one. Kagome said yes of course and told them to go pick one they liked, but instead the kittens picked them. The black kitten picked Shippo and he named it Yamamoto. The white kitten with three strips on her back picked Rin and she named it Mayu. The black and white kitten was sleeping on Kagome's pillow at the moment. It was the runt of the litter and it seems the kitten picked up Kagome's motherly vibe and choose to be hers. Kagome had no disagreements to this and named her Shiori. Kagome told Rin and Shippo that they must take the up most care of them. That they are not just neko demon pets but their best friend. She also told Rin and Shippo that she would help them take care of Yamamoto and Mayu but they must do most of the work. It had been two days and Yamamoto and Mayu were still alive and very happy with their new owners.

"Hey guys why don't we take the kittens outside to get some air." Kagome said.

"Okay." Rin and Shippo both said before running out the door with Yamamoto and Mayu at their feet.

"Shin Yuki can you go with them? I have to get Shiori first."

Shin and Yuki gave Kagome a 'are you sure we should leave you' look.

"I'll be fine. I'll be out right after you I promise." Kagome said trying to reassure them. Shin and Yuki stood there a second before leaving.

Kagome let out a big breath and said, "Men." Then she crawled across the bed to Shiori. She stroked Shiori gently to wake her. Shiori opened her eyes, yawned/meowed, then stretched.

"Do you want to go outside Shiori?"

"Meow" Shiori jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome got off the bed and headed out the door, but when she walked out she ran into someone. Seeing that the clothes were black Kagome that it was Shin but when she looked up Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's stunning face.

"Hello Sesshoumaru."

"Miko" Sesshoumaru said with a slight nod.

"So um… did you need something?"

"Why is Shin not with you?"

"I was going to take Rin and Shippo outside. Then they got a head start so I told Yuki and Shin to go with them and that I would be there in a sec." Kagome explained.

"Come"

"Where?"

"I can't have you walking around the castle unguarded. I shall walk you to the gardens."

"Yon know you keep saying I need to be guarded. From what and why? And don't tell me you have your reasons because I have a right to know."

"I do have my reasons for you being guarded, but if you really want to know I'll tell you after the ball. I wouldn't want to ruin your fun." Sesshoumaru said in his icy tone.

"If you have something to tell me just tell me." Kagome said getting aggravated.

Sesshoumaru started to walk off not saying anything.

With strength Kagome didn't know she had she pulled Sesshoumaru into her room and closed the door behind her.

"Miko" Sesshoumaru said in an angry tone.

Kagome ignored his tone and one word warning. She sat down in front of the door and said, "We are not leaving until you tell me what your problem is." And before Sesshoumaru could say anything Kagome continued with, "I have even put a barrier around my room. **We aren't leaving until you tell me what your problem is.**" She said the part more sternly.

Sesshoumaru sat down in front of Kagome and studied her.

"Why?" He finally asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you going to the ball with Yuki?"

Kagome, who had been looking out the window, looked Sesshoumaru straight in the eye. "I wanted to see what a ball was like."

"What?"

"Well I was helping Sukia with her lessons and she told me the only thing she needed to learn was how to dance. And I was begging to think I was going to have to be her dance partner when Yuki walked in I asked him if he would help me and he said not on his life. So I offered to be his date because I wanted to see what this ball was going to be like that I was helping Sukia get ready for." Kagome explained.

"I see." Was all Sesshoumaru could say.

"Is that all you can say after all of that."

"Yes"

"Why you… you…" But Kagome stopped when she saw Sesshoumaru smirking at her. He was only taunting her. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Shall we go?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru stood up and held out his hand to Kagome.

Kagome took his hand.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his fingers around her hand not wanting to let go before he pulled her to her feet.

When Kagome got to her feet she noticed how close her and Sesshoumaru were. She backed up only to hit the door. 

With Kagome's hand still held tightly in his Sesshoumaru took a step closer. He lowered his hand to where his forehead was touching Kagome's. Their eyes were locked and they weren't planning to look away or move.

Kagome remembered that Sesshoumaru was wearing something different then normal. Still not looking away or moving Kagome said in a sensual voice, "You look dashing in those clothes."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru said in a playful tone.

Kagome could see lust dancing around in Sesshoumaru eyes. She also 'eeped' when she felt his hand on her waist.

………………………………………………………………………………

See I told ya'll that ya'll would hate me at the end of the chapter. Well I hope ya'll liked the chapter anyways even though I left it ending like this. I will update soon. Until next time.


	9. The Ball

Hi ya'll sorry for the long wait. But good news since it took me forever to get on the computer to type chapter 9 up I had time to write all of chapter 10 and I will post that tomorrow.

'**Sesshoumaru's demon sides thoughts'**

'**Yuki's demon sides thoughts'**

'_**Kagome's minds thoughts'**_

'_**Shin's demon sides thoughts'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 9: The Ball

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were still in their same positions. When Sesshoumaru put his hand on Kagome's waist he pulled her closer to him. Chest to chest Sesshoumaru moved his lips closer to Kagome's.

"Kagome"

Sesshoumaru let out an irritated growl and Kagome let out a big breath of air as her means of cursing Shin for interrupting.

Sesshoumaru stepped back from Kagome.

Kagome turned around and opened the door. Once the door was open Shiori was by Kagome's feet. She had left Kagome's shoulder when the tension started. Kagome let Sesshoumaru leave her room before she exited.

"Kagome there you are." Shin said walking up to her. "What have you been doing?"

'Well I was about to make out with Sesshoumaru until you interrupted.' "I was talking with Sesshoumaru."

"Well the kids want to show you something. Lets go."

Staring at Sesshoumaru Kagome took a couple steps backwards then turned around and walked forward.

When they turned the corner and were sure Sesshoumaru could not hear Shin asked, "So what were you two up to?"

"I told you we were just talking."

"I saw those looks you guys were giving each other. You did something else besides talk."

"No we just talked." Kagome said in a depressed tone.

"But you wanted to."

"Uh." Kagome was about to playfully slap Shin on the arm but he used his inhuman speed to run up ahead. "Hey you're cheating."

"I don't remember hearing any rules."

Kagome ran up to Shin but when she got there he was gone. Or so she thought. He was really behind her but before she could figure it out Shin picked Kagome up and ran out to the gardens.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE DAY OF THE BALL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome and Shin were standing in the doorway of Kagome's room. Shin was leaning against the outside of the door frame and Kagome had her hands folded on top of his shoulders and her chin rested on top of her hands. They were watching all the servants run in and out of Sukia's room.

"How many is that now?" Kagome questioned.

"Twenty I think. I kind of lost track." Shin said.

Kagome and Shin had been ready for the ball since lunch had ended. They had not seen Sesshoumaru since lunch and Yuki said he had to look at something really quick. The Eastern castle was not that far if you had demon speed. Kagome asked how she was going to get there and Shin said he was taking her. Then she asked shouldn't Yuki be taking her and Shin said Yuki, you, and I will leave at the same time but he was not going to trust her in the arms of a man for to long. That was his new brotherly instincts towards Kagome kicking in. Really he didn't even trust Sesshoumaru since yesterday. Shin kept an eye on Sesshoumaru every time he was near Kagome. Now he was really going to have to watch her once every demon at the ball started to get drunk. Kagome also asked why wasn't Sesshoumaru leaving with them and Shin said that since Sesshoumaru was a Lord and one of the better candidates for Sukia's mate that he would be announced to everyone as he arrived.

Sesshoumaru exited his room and saw Shin and Kagome in the hallway. He didn't like that Kagome was touching Shin and wondered way Shin really offered to stay behind to watch after her. Sesshoumaru guessed that Kagome sensed that he was there when she finally looked his direction.

Kagome gave him a sweet smile and backed up off of Shin. Shin turned his head to see why Kagome moved. That's when he noticed Sesshoumaru was there. Shin gave Sesshoumaru a slight nod as a greeting and Sesshoumaru returned the gesture to Shin.

Kagome just rolled her eyes at them. She knew by the way Shin had been acting since yesterday that he was cautions of Sesshoumaru when he was around her. And she knew that Sesshoumaru can get quit jealous even though he wouldn't admit it. But even though they were acting childish she liked it. Kagome liked the thought of having a big brother who didn't like any man who showed interest in her and the idea that Sesshoumaru was jealous. But she needed to stop there stare off. "Are you ready for the ball Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru nodded at her but he did not break his stare off with Shin.

This wasn't going the way she wanted. "You look very handsome."

Sesshoumaru remembered their previous encounter when she said that. He looked her in the eye. He would have given her 'one of those' smirks if it were not for Shin and the servants running in and out of Sukia's room. So he had to settle for a nod.

Shin did not like the way this was heading. His brotherly instincts were kicking in again and they were telling him to move Kagome away from Sesshoumaru. "Kagome it's time to leave for the ball."

"Okay. See you there Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome waved bye to Sesshoumaru and headed off to Yuki's offices.

Sesshoumaru eyed Shin.

Shin caught this and said, "Do not worry. Kagome will be very safe. _No one_ will touch her." Shin turned around and headed off towards Kagome. (I think ya'll know how they no one is.)

Yuki was heading in Kagome's direction as she was heading in his. He had bought a styled come with a white flower on it for Kagome. Kagome hugged him and thanked him. Then she put it in her hair after doing some flippy thing with her hair to make it look elegant for the ball.

Shin arrived shortly after and they headed off to the Eastern castle.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AN HOUR LATER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It only took an hour because both Shin and Yuki could do that morphing into a ball of light thingy that Sesshoumaru could do. It took Kagome a couple of minutes to regain her eye sight because it was her first time traveling like that and it was really bright. But when she regained her eye sight she was stunned. There were so many demons and demoness and they were all dressed in the most beautiful clothes, jewels, armors, furs, and etc. she had ever seen before. She was also so stunned by the beauty of the decorations that Yuki had to drag her in by the hand.

Kagome didn't notice all the looks she was getting. Some of the looks were of disgust, some were of lust, and others were of confusion. Shin and Yuki gave the stay away and forget it looks to the on lookers. The on lookers diverted their gaze but the one's with lust in their eyes still kept their looks.

They were really early so Shin decided to introduce Kagome to his father. Yuki asked if this was a good idea and Shin said it's better to get it over with, that if Kagome was his female for the night that he could spot it now and know what to look for. Kagome was still admiring the decorations and wasn't paying attention to their conversation.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the knocking, "Where are we?"

"Weren't you listening to a word we were saying?" Yuki asked.

"No not really."

"We're going to see my father." Shin said while opening his father's door to his study.

Kagome squeezed Yuki's hand and Yuki gave Kagome's and a reassuring squeeze. Kagome walked close to Yuki, still holding his hand, as they walked into the Eastern Lord's study.

"Ah my boy." Tojo said as he got up from his chair and hugged Shin.

"Father." Shin said as he hugged his father back.

"General Yuki." Tojo said while he stuck out his hand.

"Lord Tojo." Yuki greeted while grabbing Tojo's hand and shaking it.

"And who do we have here?" Tojo questioned looking at Kagome.

"This is Kagome father."

"It is nice to meet you Lady Kagome." Tojo said as he took Kagome's free hand and kissed it.

"It is an honor to met you too Lord Tojo." Kagome said with a bow of her head. "And I am not a Lady it is just Kagome."

"Oh non-sense some one as beautiful as you must be a Lady."

"I assure you I am no Lady."

Shin and Yuki were watching Tojo very closely. They saw the glee in Tojo's eyes. Shin nodded at Yuki and Yuki nodded back. They both understood Tojo had chosen his female for the night.

"Father I will be returning with Kagome back too Sesshoumaru's castle because I promised Sesshoumaru that I would watch after her until this thing blows over with the North."

"Even though he won't tell me why." Kagome said glaring at Shin.

Shin gave her an innocent smile and said, "Sesshoumaru will tell you when he wants to."

"What is your relationship with Sesshoumaru?" Tojo questioned. He was very curious as to why his son promised Sesshoumaru that he would watch over this human woman.

"I care for and take care of Rin."

"Sesshoumaru trust the safety of his human ward in the hands of a human." Tojo did not believe it.

"Trust me she is way to powerful." Yuki explained.

"I agree." Shin said.

Kagome gave them both a sweet smile.

"Well if Sesshoumaru, Yuki, and my son say you're that powerful it must be true."

"Father." Sukia said charging into Tojo's study. "You." She said glaring at Kagome.

"Whatever." Kagome whispered under her breath while letting go of Yuki's hand and walking over to the window.

"Sukia." Tojo said while hugging his daughter.

"Father the flower arrangement is all wrong."

"Sukia that's the way you asked for the flowers to be." Sukia opened her mouth to say something but her father stopped her by saying. "No you can't change your mind. You're just going to have to deal with it. Did you learn your lessons?"

"Yes." Sukia said in an annoyed tone.

"Why do you say it like that." Tojo asked.

"Because I had to teach her." Kagome spoke up as she turned around form the window.

"You taught my daughter?" Tojo was surprised.

Kagome knew what he meant by that but to make Sukia mad she said, "Your daughter wasn't that bad of a dancer."

Everyone had to hold in there laughs, but Sukia was glaring at Kagome. Kagome just smiled at Sukia.

"I'll have to see how your dancing skills are by having a dance or two with you." Tojo said.

Sukia was so mad that Kagome took all the attention of every man in her life in so little time that she stormed out of the room.

"I'll go after her." Shin said in an 'even though I don't want to because she is just being a big brat' tone. Shin walked out of Tojo's study to go after his sister.

"You taught that for four days?" Tojo was referring to Sukia's attitude.

"Yes." Kagome said while rolling her eyes in an OMG way.

Knowing that he could not stop a Lord from doing what he wanted especially in his own castle Yuki said, "If you will excuses us Lord Tojo Kagome and I should find our seats."

Kagome walked over to Yuki and took his hand again.

"Right. Nice to see you again General Yuki." Turning to Kagome and picking up her free hand and kissing it again Tojo continued, "It was nice to meet you Lady Kagome. I'll see you during the ball."

Yuki and Kagome both bowed before leaving to find their seats.

To Kagome it seemed that with the seats were like assigned and they weren't at the same time. It was like a class room where the students picked their seats and sat there everyday even though they could sit any where. Every demon and demoness had their own seat and no one else sat in it. The table Yuki and Kagome sat at were full of Yuki's close friends. They were currently questioning Kagome. It seems Yuki has never brought a date to a gathering.

"So I see that our boy finally found a date, and a beautiful one at that." Hikaru said. He was the general of the South and as most of the demons in the south he was a panther demon.

"Thank you. So you're serious that Yuki has never brought a date before." Kagome said.

"Yes. You're the first." Hikaru's mate, Asuka, said. She was also a panther demon.

"Wait does that one tramp count?" Rei asked. She was a wolf demon. Her mate Saihitei, who was also a wolf demon, was a solider in the Eastern army.

"A tramp? Should I know about this tramp?" Kagome questioned while looking at Yuki.

Yuki gave Kagome an innocent look then every one broke out into laughter.

"Well we never saw her again." Shinji said. He was a solider in the Eastern army also, but he was a tiger demon.

"Shinji." His mate, Sukura, said.

"What?" He asked in an innocent voice.

"What I think he is trying to say is that Yuki had a one night stand with this tramp." Kagome said.

"More like a week long." Saihitei said.

"Saihitei." Both Yuki and Rei said. Rei continued with, "It is not our place to tell Kagome of Yuki's past flings."

"It's okay. It's nice to know what Yuki has really been up to."

Yuki gave her an 'I don't know what you're talking about' look.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't give me that look." Kagome said reading Yuki's expression.

Everyone started laughing again.

The sound of trumpets silenced everyone in the ballroom.

"Introducing the Lord of the South Lord Hatsuhara, the Lady of the South Lady Kaho, the Princes of the South Prince Shigeru and Prince Kimihiro." The announcer said.

Everyone stood up from their seats and bowed. Once the Southern family started walking down the stairs everyone resumed what they were doing.

Kagome was studying the Southern family. It seemed that Shigeru and Kimihiro were twins. There were some differences though. They both had long black hair that in certain light would look blue. They both had the symbol of the south a purple triquetra on their foreheads (A/N: for those of you who don't know what that is. It is three rings inside a circle or for those of you have seen the show charmed it is the symbol on top of the book). They were both very tall, about 6'0".

Shigeru had olive green eyes. He had two light blue strips on his cheeks and wrist. He wore light blue eye shadow (like Sesshoumaru's). He wore a formal outfit. It was black and the sash that held his sword was white. Kagome guessed that it wasn't his normal wear, that he was just wearing it for the ball.

Kimihiro had light brown eyes. He had two red strips on his cheeks and wrists. He wore eye shadows like his brother. His outfit was the same as his brothers.

Kaho had shoulder length blonde hair. Her eyes were violet and she had no markings on her face. She wore a long white kimono. The sleeves covered her hands and her obi was violet. Obviously bringing out the color in her eyes. She was about 5'8". But what surprised Kagome the most is that Kaho was human.

Katsuhara had the symbol of the south on his forehead, two black strips on his cheeks and wrist, and he had a small scar across his left cheek. His eyes were night black as was his long hair. He wore black eye shadow. He was five inches taller then his sons. His clothes were like his sons but he wore a formal armor that a Lord would wear.

Kagome looked away when Shigeru locked eyes with her. Kagome leaned over to Yuki and whispered, "Is Lady Kaho a human?" She just wanted to make sure.

Yuki leaned over to Kagome more and whispered back, "Yes. Didn't Sesshoumaru tell you?"

"No. he told me the Southern family was panther demons, but he failed to mention this little detail."

"Oh, well she is."

Kagome laid her head down on Yuki's shoulder and grabbed his hand. Yuki laid his head on top of Kagome's.

"Ahhhhhhhh." Everyone at the table said. Kagome got embarrassed. She moved her head to where her forehead was resting on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki smiled at everyone.

"So how did you guys meet?" Asuka asked.

"I was sitting up in a tree over looking Sesshoumaru's camp site. Sesshoumaru wasn't there so I was waiting for him to return." Yuki started.

"I was walking back to the camp from the stream. Earlier that day the North tried to attack us and someone hit me really hard in the head so I went to the stream to clean of the blood. That's when I felt a demon's presence and I knew it wasn't Sesshoumaru's. So I launched myself at the intruder and pushed him to the ground." Kagome said.

"All I saw was someone flying at me then I was on the ground. But I did like the position we were in when we hit the ground." Yuki said.

"Shut-up." Kagome said in a playful tone while she lightly slapped him on the arm.

Everyone started laughing.

The sound of trumpets quieted everyone again.

"Introducing the Lord of the West Lord Sesshoumaru." the announcer said.

Everyone got up and bowed. Once Sesshoumaru started walking down the stairs everyone once again resumed what they previously were doing.

Sesshoumaru looked around the ball room until he spotted Kagome. She was staring at him. She gave him a sweet smile and mouthed hi. Hi nodded to her as a greeting. Sesshoumaru headed over to the table were the Southern family was seated. It seems that the Lords and their family all sat together.

"How do you know Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome?" Shinji asked.

"Well I use to travel with his idiot half brother, and four years ago when Lord Sesshoumaru and the idiot was fighting in their father's tomb I was there. He tried to kill me a couple times later."

Everyone, including Yuki, gave Kagome a surprised look.

"WOW." Is what Sukura said breaking the silence. "You survived an attack from Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I am pretty powerful." Kagome stood her ground, but her tone was still nice.

"Trust me she is very powerful." Yuki said while rubbing his shoulder.

"Is your shoulder still bothering you." Kagome asked.

"No."

"If it is you know you can tell me. I can fix it for you."

"What happened to you shoulder?" Saihitei asked Yuki.

"Well I kind of sort of dislocated it." Kagome said.

"Almost." Yuki said.

"Well I would have if Sesshoumaru didn't come when he did."

Everyone was very confused.

"Well see when I shoved Yuki to the ground when we first meet I knew this tactic were you add a lot of pressure to the shoulder to dislocate it. It is a slow and painful tactic and I was doing it to Yuki to get some answers as to what he wanted."

"You would be a dangerous enemy if you could do only that with your hands." Rei said.

"Thank you." Kagome took that as a complement towards her strength.

Kagome took a quick glance at the Lord's table. To her Shigeru and Kimihiro looked 18 years old but were probably 400 years old. "Does any one know how old Prince Shigeru and Prince Kimihiro are?"

"450. Why?"

"Well their mother is human right?"

"Yeah."

"Well than wouldn't she have died along time ago of old age."

Everyone gave her a strange look.

"What?" Kagome questioned.

"If a human mates a demon then they have the same life span as said demon." Yuki explained. "Didn't you know."

"Obviously not, but that is really cool."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if a demon and a human mate and really love each other than the human dies it would be really sad for the demon to go through the rest of is never ending life knowing he lost his love."

"I see." Yuki said.

"You have spent too much time around Lord Sesshoumaru."

"What?"

"You're picking up on his short answers."

Yuki chuckled. "So it seems."

The sound of trumpets silenced everyone again for the last time.

"Introducing the Lord of the East Lord Tojo, the Prince of the East Prince Shin, and the Princess of the East Princess Sukia." The announcer said.

Everyone stood up and bowed. Once the Eastern family started walking down the stairs everyone went back to their previous engagements.

Sukia spotted Kagome on the way down the stairs and gave her a death stare.

Kagome saw this and gave a 'toddle-lu' look which irked Sukia more. Sukia snapped her gaze away from Kagome and looked forward. She spotted her favorite Lord and headed his way.

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru." Sukia said sitting down next to him.

Sesshoumaru gave her a greeting nod. He wasn't really paying attention to her because he was listening to Shigeru's conversation with his mom.

"Hey mom I think that girl over there is human."

"Really?" Kaho questioned.

"Yes I can smell it."

"She is very pretty."

"That she is."

"Shigeru." Kaho said in a warning tone.

"Yes mother." Shigeru said all innocently.

"I swear you're as bad as your father."

Hatsuhara was listening to them and when Kaho said that he squeezed Kaho's thigh. Kaho sent him a death a glare and he gave her an 'I don't know what you are talking about' look.

'**Do you still not care what Kagome does with her personal life as long as she watches Rin?' **'…' **'Because if you don't you might want to watch out for Shigeru.'** '…' **'I see.'**

'_**Looks like we are going to be on high alert tonight watching after our sister.' **_'Indeed.' Shin had also overheard their conversation.

"Lord Sesshoumaru you have picked a lovely woman to watch after your human ward." Tojo said.

"You trust someone to watch after your human ward?" Hatsuhara just couldn't believe it.

"You have met the miko?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I have."

"So she is here?" Hatsuhara asked.

"Yeah right over there." Tojo pointed to Kagome.

Shigeru's eyes widened. He was talking about someone that worked for Sesshoumaru in front of him. And Sesshoumaru has known him long enough to know what he does when he thinks a woman is pretty. But if she was important to him in 'that' way then he would have said something. So he just calmed back down and continued his plan of how he is going to get 'close' to her.

"She is a miko?" Hatsuhara asked.

"She is." Sesshoumaru answered.

"How did you manage that?"

"Manage what?"

"To get a miko to work for you. All mikos hate demons."

"I have…" Sesshoumaru tried to find the right words, "… meet her many times before and knew she use to travel with demons."

Sukia was getting really mad. This was her ball and all the Lords could do nothing but talk about Kagome. She has only been in their presences for a couple of hours and she was hogging all the glory. Sukia was going to put a stop to it though. She got up from her seat and headed over to her friends.

Kaho wanted to get to know Kagome better so she got up from her chair to go talk to her.

"Where are you going love?" Hatsuhara asked.

"I am going to go talk to the miko."

Everyone had a concerned look on their face.

"Don't worry I just want to ask her a couple of questions."

Kaho made her way to Kagome. Everyone at Kagome's table was in deep conversation. So when everyone stopped talking and looked over Kagome's head she turned around to see why they stopped. She was surprised to see Kaho.

Kagome go up, bowed, and said, "Lady Kaho."

"Hello my dear." Kaho greeted back.

"It is an honor to meet you."

"As it is you."

"Me?" Kagome was very confused.

"Come."

Kagome looked at Yuki and he gave her a 'go ahead' nod.

Kaho and Kagome started walking around the ball room.

"Lady Kaho if you don't mind why is it an honor to meet me?"

"Well first of all it is an honor to meet the only miko to not hate demons, and it is an honor to meet the first woman to capture Lord Sesshoumaru's attention. Seeing how you're a _human miko_ that is very impressive."

"I do not mean to be rude but I don't think I have captured his attention in anyway." _**'Liar.' **_

"Oh I bet you can find something he has done or will do to tell you that you have his attention. Hatsuhara had his own way of telling me."

"Do you mind me asking how you guys got to be?"

"Not at all dear. Let's see how did it start? I was a princess of part of his lands. My father was the Lord of the coast part of the South, he did the trades for Hatsuhara. One day I was walking in the forest when I came upon some blood. It trailed off to a river and when I got there I saw someone leaning next to the river. I slowly walked up to him then kneeled down next to him. When I laid my hand on him he growled and his eyes glowed red. I backed off a bit tell he calmed down. Then he fainted. I cleaned and bandaged his wounds and waited for him to awake. When he did he said 'Human why are you helping me.' I just said you needed it. I spent a week helping him till one day I went back and he was gone but a beautiful rose was where he sat." Kaho explained.

"That's really romantic. What happened after that?"

"He came every week after that to look after the 'trades' instead of sending someone. I always caught him staring at me and every time I went to my room I would find a rose on my bed. A month later he asked me to bare his children."

"That's so sweet. Lord Sesshoumaru would never do anything like that even if he did like me."

"So you do like him."

Kagome put a hand over her mouth and blushed.

"Has he done anything at all?" Kaho asked.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"My word as a Lady I promise I won't tell a living soul."

Kagome leaned in close and whispered, "Um… three days ago we almost kissed but Prince Shin interrupted before we could."

Kaho hugged Kagome. Kagome was shocked but hugged her back.

"Has he tried anything else?" Kaho asked all excited.

"No. Prince Shin is like my big brother and as most big brothers they don't like men around their little sisters."

"Hm. I see this may be a problem." Kaho put on one of those thinking postures.

"What are you thinking Lady Kaho?" Kagome didn't know if she should be worried or excited that Kaho was trying to hook her up with Sesshoumaru.

"Well-"

"What are you Ladies up too?" Hatsuhara had come over when he saw Kaho thinking. It wasn't good for her to think. Her thoughts were always medaling into people's lives and it became mischievous.

"Hello Lord Hatsuhara." Kagome greeted with a bow.

He smiled and nodded at her.

"We're doing nothing sweetie. You can go back to your seat." Kaho said.

Hatsuhara leaned in and whispered. "I saw that look."

"What look?" Kaho questioned all innocently.

"You're thinking look. You are up to something. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Young Lady what is your name?" Hatsuhara asked Kagome nicely.

"My name is Kagome."

"It is nice to meet you Lady Kagome. Come I want you to meet my boys."

"Okay."

Kaho put a pout on her face. Hatsuhara was purposely taking Kagome away. Kagome and Kaho followed Hatsuhara to the Lord's table. When they arrived Shin got up form the table and hugged Kagome. He kept one arm around her shoulders as they talked. "What have you been up too?"

"Nothing much just talking?"

Hatsuhara was behind his sons and laid a hand on their shoulder when he said, "Lady Kagome these are my sons Shigeru and Kimihiro."

"It is nice to meet you both." Kagome said with a bow.

Shigeru got up form his seat, walked over to Kagome, took her hand, and kissed it. "It is nice to meet you too Lady Kagome."

Kagome could fell Shin's chest vibrating. (He still had his arm around her shoulders). She looked up at him and gave him a 'cut that out' look.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WITH SUKIA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"See look she has got almost every man at that table drooling over her." Sukia was disgusted. "That little slut."

"Who does she think she is anyways?" Kuan said. Kuan was a panther demon. And as you can guess she is from the South.

Yen, Kuan's twin sister, said, "Seriously, and she is not even that pretty."

"Girls I need you to help me keep _her_ away from my Sesshoumaru. This ball after all is mine and I'm looking for my mate and Sesshoumaru is my perfect match." (Some one is in denial.)

"You're so lucky." Yen said.

"Yeah he is so dreamy." Kuan said.

"I know." Sukia said in her snotty way. "Now here's what you guys are going to do. Anytime you see her near Sesshoumaru and I am not there get either him or her away form each other."

"Gotcha." Yen and Kuan said at the same time.

"Now I am going to go back over. Remember the plan."

Yen and Kuan both nodded.

When Sukia got to the table everyone was laughing except Sesshoumaru (of course) and Shigeru.

"What is so funny?" Sukia asked.

Kaho put a hand on Shigeru's shoulder and said, "Just telling Lady Kagome about some of the things Shigeru use to do when he was little."

"Why don't we tell some things Kimihiro use to do when he was little." Shigeru suggested.

Kimihiro gave his brother a death glare and said, "Lets not."

"Oh come on you don't want to tell them when you were little how you use to tie some sheets around your neck and went around the castle fixing problems." Shigeru said.

Kimihiro must have been more sensitive about his past then his brother because he got up and started walking away. Kagome walked over to him and said, "It is not that embarrassing. I could tell you things about myself that would make them forget yours."

Kagome ushered Kimihiro back to his seat and thought what story she could tell. "Um…lets see when I was five I use to use items in my back yard to build a boat and I would pretend that I was the captain and I was going through a terrible storm."

Everyone could not control there laughter except for Sesshoumaru.

Kagome had been standing behind Kimihiro. She leaned in and whispered, "See we all go through embarrassing stuff." Kagome realized she had been gone form her table for a long time. "I should probably be getting back to my table now."

"Oh of course. Sorry to have kept you this long." Tojo said as he got up and headed over to Kagome to hug her.

Hugging Tojo back she said, "No problem. I had fun talking to all of you."

"Don't forget that dance you promised me."

"I won't."

"I'll take you back to your seat Kagome." Shin said.

As Kagome walked off with Shin her eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's. There was something different about them but she couldn't figure it out.

Shin's voice brought her way from Sesshoumaru. "Has Yuki been behaving himself?"

"Yes." Kagome said in an 'OMG chill' tone.

"Hey I am just looking out for my little sister."

Kagome froze in her tracks. Shin turned around to see why she stopped, but all he saw was Kagome staring at him.

"What?" Shin asked.

"You called me your little sister."

"Sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Don't be. I'm honored because you're like a big brother to me."

Shin smiled and held out his hand. Kagome smile and took his hand.

………………………………………………………………………

How did ya'll like it? Chapter 10 should be up tomorrow. Until next time.


	10. So It Continues

Hi ya'll. Fast update ain't it. Well Sesshoumaru is going to be a little OOC in this chapter. On with the story.

'**Sesshoumaru demon side thoughts'**

'**Yuki's demon side thoughts'**

'_**Kagome's minds thoughts'**_

'_**Shin demons side thoughts'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 10: So It Continues

While Shin walked Kagome to her seat he tried to get what her and Kaho talked about out of her but she kept her mouth shut.

"Kagome Lady Kaho likes to medal into people's life. If you told her anything that hasn't happened yet she will use all the authority she has to make it so." Shin said.

'_**That's what I'm hoping for.' **_'Me too.' _**'Ah so we admit it.' **_'Shut up and yes.' "I doubt what ever I told her will happen."

"What did you tell her?"

"I can't tell."

"You are very hard to deal with."

"Thank you." Kagome said in her sweetest voice.

"Ah I see you found me date."

"Hi Yuki." Kagome said.

Shin gave Yuki the 'I'll be watching you' look.

"Shin." Kagome said in a stern voice.

"What?"

"You know what."

Yuki was very confused. "So does anyone want to explain what's going on?"

"Shin is just worrying over nothing."

"Okay." Was Yuki was still very confused. "We should get back to our seats."

"I agree. Bye Shin see you later." Kagome gave Shin a peek on the cheek, then hooked arms with Yuki and headed back to the table.

"She returns to us." Shinji said while Yuki and Kagome sat down.

"Ha Ha very funny." Kagome said.

"I try to be."

"What were you and Lady Kaho talking about?" Rei asked.

"That seems to be the topic tonight."

"Well what did you guys about?"

"She asked about my personal life."

"What did you tell her?"

"Well what do you want to know?"

Everyone put on there thinking face.

"What village did you come from?" Asuka finally asked.

Kagome need to find the right words to say. She wanted to sound normal. "My home is located in the Inuyasha forest." 'Just 500 years in the future.'

"What did you use to do before you started working for Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sukura asked.

"Hunt."

"You are a strange woman." Hikaru thought out loud.

Asuka kicked his foot.

"What?"

Asuka glared at him.

"Oops. Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes." Everyone said as they nodded.

"Oh I am really sorry."

"It's okay. I like being different."

Askua leaned into Hikaru and whispered, "Watch your mouth."

Hikaru closed his mouth and moved his fingers across it like a zipper was there.

Servants came flooding through the kitchen doors holding covered plates. They set the plates down in front of the guest, removed the covers, then left back through the doors.

Kagome was surprised to find chicken. After what she has eaten at Sesshoumaru's castle she expected something close to it. Kagome started nibbling on it. She wasn't that hungry but come on now it's chicken. Seriously.

"Are you not hungry Kagome?" Rei asked.

"No not really. I only eat every couple of days."

"But you're human."

"Yeah I know. It is just the way my body functions."

"Do you know why?"

"No, but I don't question it."

"Tell us more about yourself."

"Um let's see. As you might be able to sense I am a miko. I was the keeper of the Shikon-no-Tama."

Everyone fell died silent.

Not knowing what to ask Asuka settled with, "Was?"

"Yes the idiot I use to travel with, I gave the jewel to him so he could wish upon it and become a full demon."

"What happened then?" Sukura asked.

"He wished for his past love to have her own soul." Kagome said while stabbing her chicken.

Everyones puzzled face told Kagome that she should explain further.

"Have you guys ever heard of the miko Kikyo?"

They all nodded.

"Well I am her reincarnation and when she was brought back to life I had her soul so she was just a clay vessel. The witch that brought her back did some thing and part of my soul was transferred into her. When the idiot wished for her to have her own soul I got my soul back and she became part of the living instead of the walking dead."

"You're that miko." Saihitei asked.

"I am. If you guys would excuses me I need some fresh air." Bringing up the past was not what she needed right now.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Yuki asked.

"No, I will be back soon. I promise."

Kagome headed out of the ball room to go sit on the front porch like thing.

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome get up and leave. She had a sad expression on her face so he decided to follow her.

Kagome was sitting on an outside couch on the porch like thing when she saw Sesshoumaru walking out of the doors. He looked worried almost. When he was close enough she noticed he hadn't spotted her and that most by why he looked worried. Kagome thought.

"Looking for someone?" Kagome asked as she gave Sesshoumaru a sweet smile.

Hearing Kagome's soothing voice Sesshoumaru calmed down. "I am just getting some fresh air."

"Me too. Want to join me?" Kagome patted the cushion on the couch next to her.

Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome and sat down next to her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome.

"Right I forgot. You don't really like these things."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I am."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That is a first."

"That someone likes a ball."

"Yes."

"Well I have never been to one before so it is all exciting to me."

Sesshoumaru's demon side was telling him to kiss Kagome right there and now. He too wanted to pick up where he left off a couple days ago but seeing how she was here with another male it would not be honorable.

Kagome picked up Sesshoumaru's left hand and started gently moving a finger over it.

This stirred Sesshoumaru's inner demon. "Miko what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked in a soft tone.

"Is your arm okay. I mean like is it how you remember it?"

"This arm is acceptable."

"Good." Kagome did not stop her stroking motions.

It took every thing Sesshoumaru had to not envelop Kagome in a long passionate kiss. But he did not stop Kagome. He had not touched her in three days and he had missed the feel of her skin.

"Shin has informed me that he is going to stay here tonight to inform Tojo of the North. He will be back tomorrow night. I shall watch you until then."

"Okay." Kagome said excitedly.

Sesshoumaru tilted the corner of his lips up a bit. He was pleased that Kagome was excited to be with him.

"It is beautiful out tonight." Kagome said.

"It is beautiful." But Sesshoumaru was looking at Kagome when he said that. "Miko why have you gained an interest of reading about past Lords of the West.?"

"Why am I reading about Lords? Hm? Um I decided that if I am going to live in the West I should know the history of the West. After I'm done reading about the Lords I'm going to read about the history of the Western territory, then anything else really important."

"That is a lot books."

With out thinking Kagome laid her head down on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. She was already sitting on her feet so she was very comfortable. Still gently rubbing her fingers over Sesshoumaru's hand Kagome said, "I have a lot of sleepless nights ahead and need something to fill the time."

'**We can do something about that.' **'Shut-up.' "I see. Kagome I-" But he stopped. He instantly stood up.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome was very confused.

"Lady Kaho is coming." Sesshoumaru lost all his emotion.

"Oh." Kagome was very disappointed. 'Curse her timing.' She missed Sesshoumaru warmth and when her head was leaning against his shoulder how his hair was tickling her back. She missed him already and he was standing right in front of her.

"See you inside." Sesshoumaru walked off.

"See you Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered softly.

Shortly after Kaho arrived just like Sesshoumaru said she would.

"I saw Lord Sesshoumaru in the hallway. Was he out here?" Kaho asked.

"Yes." Kagome let out a big sigh and moved her legs to where she could hug her legs.

Kaho rushed over Kagome and sat down next to her. See Kaho was over 450 but really she acted the way she looked. Which is 22. Kagome being 19 helped them connect more.

"What happened?" Kaho didn't know if she should be excited or worried.

"Well I came out here to think about some things. Then Sesshoumaru came out with a worried look. I knew he was probably just worried because I was outside with no one to watch."

"Why?"

"Who knows?"

"You mean he has Prince Shin watch you and you don't know why."

"Yup."

"Continue with your story."

"Well I know he was looking for me so I asked 'looking for someone' and he said he was just getting some air." Kagome said that part using air quotes. "I told him he could join me and he came and sat down next to me. I picked up his hand and moved my finger over it." Kagome picked up Kaho's hand and demonstrated. Then she put her hand back down.

"Then what happened?"

"Then he asked what I was doing and I asked him if his arm was okay if it was the same as he remembered it or something like that and he said it was acceptable."

"You gave Lord Sesshoumaru back his arm." Kaho was shocked.

"Yup."

"Everyone has been talking about it."

"You can't tell any one that I did it. I'm sure he wouldn't want people knowing he needed a humans help to get something."

"But-"

"No, you can't tell anyone."

"Okay I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now what else happened?"

"While I was doing the hand thing we talked about the ball, how beautiful the night was, and why I was reading about previous Lords of the West. Some how I ended up with my head on his shoulder."

Kaho's 22 year-old- side kicking in she said, "Oh my gosh."

"Yeah I know and then he said Kagome I."

"Kagome I what? Don't end the story like that."

"Well that's all he said he got up and I asked why and he said you were coming."

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Kaho started hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"It's okay."

"But he was about to make another move."

"If Lord Sesshoumaru has something to say or do he will do it."

"Let's hope so."

Both girls leaned back and did on of those teenage girl giggles.

"Lady Kaho if you don't mine me asking how did Lord Hatsuhara get the scar on his cheek?"

"Please we're friends just call me Kaho."

"Okay."

"Um let's see. I think he got it in the battle he was in right before I meet him."

"Does he hate it?"

Kaho gave her a 'what kind of question is that' look.

"Yes I know it is a stupid question but I know that Sesshoumaru doesn't like to have cuts or scars. It shows a sigh that he failed in a battle even though the dude is dead."

"No he doesn't like the scar."

"I can teach you something to where you can fix it."

"But the scar was made over 600 years ago."

"After all you have learned about me in one night you still question my powers."

"I guess I shouldn't. Okay so how can I heal his scar?"

"Do you have a necklace or a bracelet or something?"

"Yeah I have this necklace Hatsuhara gave me." Kaho pulled a necklace out from under her kimono and handed it to Kagome.

When Kagome took the necklace she noticed that it was a diamond shaped like a rose with a gold stem. "This is beautiful."

"Thank you. One day when Hatsuhara came down to 'check the trades' I went to my room and instead of a rose I saw a box with this inside. He gave it to me a week before he asked me to bare his children."

"How does all of that work?"

"All of what work?"

"He was courting you by giving you all the roses right?"

"Well sort of. See each demon has his own way. I don't think it is what kind of demon they are more like who they are."

"Did Lord Hatsuhara do anything else besides giving you flowers once a week?"

"Yes he did. He use to take me on walks after dinner and find any reason to see me. It was kind of his way of telling me that he liked me and not to see anyone else."

"That's romantic, but is that how courting really is."

"I don't know, but that's how demon courting is. Kind of discreet and simple, but like I said each demon has his own way. So anything that Sesshoumaru does that seems out of character (that's what OOC means ya'll) or nice he might be trying to court you."

Kagome looked away from Kaho and blushed fiercely. "Um… I don't-" Kagome started.

"Yes you do. I know that's why you were asking all of those questions."

"So the healing thing." Kagome said changing the subject.

"Fine we will change the subject. At least for now."

'There is no winning with her.' Kagome concentrated on the necklace. She transferred some of her healing powers into the rose and it started glowing yellow. "Okay now here's the deal I put some of my healing powers into the rose. Now when you kiss his forehead his scar will heal. But only his forehead." Kagome put the necklace in Kaho's hand and closed her fingers around it. "Now concentrate on the rose. Try to feel the power flowing within and tap into it."

Kaho closed her eyes and concentrated. "I can feel it. Wow your powers are strong."

"Thank you. Okay when ever you want to heal his scar just do what you just did and kiss his forehead. But I only put enough power in there for you to do it once."

Kaho's eyes snapped open. "Once. No no no. what if I mess up or I don't tap into all of the power and it doesn't work."

"Calm down. Here you want to test it?"

"Test it?"

"Yeah. I have this scar on my arm and hand and you can test it on me to make sure you can do it and when you are done I will put more power back into the rose."

"But what if I mess up and you-"

"I trust you."

The reassuring look on Kagome's face calmed Kaho down a bit. "You trust me?"

"I do."

"But you just met me."

"That does not matter. I can feel you are a good person and I trust you."

Kaho took a deep breath and put an 'I can do this' look on her face. "Okay let's do this. Just a kiss on the forehead?"

"Just a kiss on the forehead."

Kaho tapped into Kagome powers. When she did she leaned forward and kissed Kagome on the fore head. She backed away and looked at Kagome's hand. Kagome's scar started to fade away.

Kagome rolled up her sleeve to see no scar on her arm. "You did it."

"I did." Kaho gave herself a small applaud.

"Here let me put some power back into the rose." Kagome took the necklace out of Kaho's hand and transferred some of her healing powers again. "See you had nothing to worry about." Kagome handed the necklace back when the transfer was complete.

Putting back her necklace around her neck and tucking it back under her kimono in its rightful spot Kaho asked, "Will this hurt him?"

"What?"

"You're a miko. He is a demon. Won't your powers hurt him?"

"No."

"How do you know?"

"I already did it to Lord Sesshoumaru."

"You kissed him?"

"Only on his forehead, and it was only to heal his scar."

"Right?"

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"Nothing." Kagome got up from the couch and stretched. "Shall we get back?"

"We shall."

Kaho and Kagome started laughing.

Kaho got up from the couch and looped arms with Kagome and together they headed back to the ball room. When they got there Kagome went to her table and Kaho went to hers. Sukura, Shinji, Asuka, Hikura, Rei, Saihitei, and Yuki apologized for bringing up the past. Kagome said it was okay that she didn't like to talk about the idiot. When Kaho returned to her table her and her mate had a whispering conversation. Hatsuhara asked what she had been up too. Kaho said nothing and he said you're too happy for it to be nothing. Kaho just smiled and started a conversation with Sesshoumaru. Sukia was talking to him and he looked like he needed saving. Plus she didn't want to get caught in her 'plans'. (The healing thing).

The rest of the ball was entertaining but not as entertaining as the begging. It was over an hour into the ball which meant a lot of the demons were drunk. Yuki and Kagome danced a couple times. And as promised Kagome danced with Tojo. He tried to 'schmooze' her to you know but in appropriate words. Kagome knew he would do something like this so it didn't offend her that much that he was literally calling her a whore.

Sesshoumaru's side of the ball was not as fun. Sukia had not left his side ever since he came back from outside. And when she was gone her friends would be there to talk to him. He got very irritated with this. With them there he could not talk to Kagome. So he talked to Tojo and Hatsuhara about stuff he knew Sukia and her friends would find boring.

When it was time for Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Yuki to go home Shin was very shall we say over protective. He took Kagome out to the gardens and had on argument with himself over the pro's and con's of Sesshoumaru taking Kagome home and the pro's and con's of Yuki taking Kagome home. He stopped arguing with himself when he heard Kagome snickering. While tickling her he asked what was so funny and she simply said you. Kagome told Shin that she would go home with Yuki seeing how she was his date. Shin did not like the idea of her going home with either one of them and said 'why don't you stay here tonight'. Kagome gave him one of her warning Shin's and he not willing said she could go home with Yuki. She told him good bye and that he better be back tomorrow. He promised that he would.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AN HOUR LATER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru, Yuki, and a sleeping Kagome arrived at Sesshoumaru's castle. Yuki gave Kagome to Sesshoumaru (she was sleeping in Yuki's arms) and left to go to his office saying since almost everyone was asleep he could get some peace and quite while he got some work done.

Sesshoumaru was currently heading down the hallway with Kagome in his arms. From the position Yuki had put her in she had curled up a lot closer. He made his way to Kagome's room and walked in. He closed the door firmly behind him. It seemed every time he tried to talk to Kagome someone interrupted. Even though a door could not stop anyone it helped and tomorrow he would have it to where no one was to interrupt him (Kagome will be with him) unless it is really important.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome's bed. He gently laid her down, then pulled the blanket that was at the end of her bed over her. He sat down on the edge of her bed and stroked Kagome's hair. Sesshoumaru stopped when Kagome grabbed his hand. She mouthed something. To Sesshoumaru it looked like she said 'love' or something like that. Then she dropped his hand and rolled over onto her stomach. Sesshoumaru got up from the bed and went over to go sit in one of the chairs in Kagome's room.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TWO HOURS LATER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome woke up to find that she was in her room. Sitting up in bed she thought out loud, "When did I get here?"

"Two hours ago."

Kagome smiled when she heard Sesshoumaru's masculine soothing voice. Kagome got out of bed, wrapped the blanket around her, and headed over to the chair that was next to Sesshoumaru. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Two a.m."

"Two you say. Hm… I think I'm going to change then." Kagome got up from her chair and headed into her closet. She came out shortly after and headed into the bathroom. When she came out Sesshoumaru could not see what she was wearing because she still had the blanket wrapped around her. (She will have the blanket wrapped around her till I say it's off so I want ya'll to remember that.) Kagome headed over to the vanity in her room and took the decretive comb out of her hair that Yuki gave her and put it an top of the table. She then headed back into her closet to put the kimono and obi that Shin gave her away. Once she was all done with that she sat back down in her seat next to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was arguing with his demon side as to what to say to Kagome. He had started to say something to her back at the ball but was interrupted when he sensed Kaho coming. He didn't know if he should continue with what he was going to say or talk about something else.

Kagome was watching Sesshoumaru's expression change and become worried about him. Sesshoumaru did not betray as much emotion on his face as he was now. Kagome got up from her chair and headed over to Sesshoumaru. She put a hand on Sesshoumaru's forehead to see if he felt warm.

Sesshoumaru was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his forehead. He looked up to see Kagome's brown eyes staring down at him.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"I am fine." Sesshoumaru said while taking Kagome's hand in his.

Kagome kneeled down next to his chair and asked, "Are you sure?"

"I am fine."

Kagome swept her hand across Sesshoumaru's forehead down to his cheek before getting back to her chair, but was stopped. Sesshoumaru still had her hand in his. Kagome turned around and faced Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru got up from his chair. "Kagome I wish for you not to see any men in the way you were with Yuki tonight."

'_**Kagome this is one of those things Kaho was talking about.' **_'Really?' _**'Yes.' **_"Okay Sesshoumaru I promise." Kagome gave Sesshoumaru one of her sweet smiles.

Sesshoumaru was very surprised when she did not object. It usually was her way. She was like him as to no one told him what to do. **'Because she likes you you idiot.' **'You will refrain from calling this Sesshoumaru an idiot.'

Kagome held Sesshoumaru's hand tighter. "Do you wish to change?"

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a nod.

Kagome lead him to the door and let go of his hand to open the door, even though she did not want to.

Sesshoumaru walked out of Kagome's room and headed to his room. He held the door and she was so surprised that she stopped after her first step into room.

Sesshoumaru slightly smirked because Kagome was impressed by his room. He put a hand on Kagome's waist and one hand on her shoulder and ushered her into his room the rest of the way. He made sure his door was closed, then he guided Kagome to a chair in his room. Then he went into his closet and grabbed his normal attire, went into the bathroom, and changed. When he came back out he went over to a sword rack that was currently holding Tokijin and Tenseiga. He tied his sash around his waist before securing his swords to his rightful place. Then put his armor on followed by his Mokomoko.

Kagome got up from her seat and walked over to Sesshoumaru's fire place and ran her hand along the craving on the mantle. The carving was of a dog howling, with mountains, trees, and a crescent moon in the back round. "Your room is beautiful."

Sesshoumaru did not reply. He just kept staring at Kagome.

Kagome turned around to see a smirking Sesshoumaru. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Shall we go?"

"Hm? Oh yeah."

Sesshoumaru held the door open for Kagome. He closed the door behind him. As he was walking back to Kagome's room Kagome was walking a head of him. His eyes kept traveling south. He tried to look away but her hips swaying back and forth hypnotized him to keep looking.

Kagome opened the door for Sesshoumaru, but when she turned her head slightly she was Sesshoumaru checking her out. When he walked into her room and his back was to her she smiled.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome took their regular spots in the chairs in Kagome's room.

'Can you believe this is happing?' _**'I am so excited.' **_'But what if I mess up and miss a sign.' _**'I know we can send a letter to Kaho and ask her to come and she can help us.' **_'Good idea. I'll send it tomorrow.'

………………………………………………………………………………………

So how did ya'll like it? Ya'll are defiantly going to love chapter 11 trust me. Tomorrow is the last day of school yes.


	11. A Day Alone With Sesshoumaru

Hey ya'll sorry for the late update. But my friend dragged me to the movies on Friday and then wouldn't let me leave till Saturday, then my mom dragged me to home depot so we could fix something. Which that place is evil cause the last time I went there I broke my pinky nail and then yesterday I had to cut all my nails. Tear. Well on with the story.

'**Sesshoumaru's demon side thoughts'**

'**Yuki's demon side thoughts'**

'_**Kagome's minds thoughts'**_

'_**Shin's demon side thoughts'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 11: A Day Alone With Sesshoumaru

Kagome was thinking of things to say. She couldn't think of anything. She could bring up there almost kiss, but what if he didn't want to talk about it or what if she got to embarrassed. She could ask questions about his grandfathers and his father, but he never did like talking about them before so why would now be any different. 'I really need Kaho here.' _**'The North.' **_'What?' _**'Talk about the North.' **_'Why?' _**'He will talk about that at least.' **_'Okay I'll try.'

"So um… Sesshoumaru have you discovered anything new about the North with they sheath or anything?"

"I have not"

"Has the um… has the eye come back?"

"It has not."

"If you want I will look at it again and see it I can find anything."

Sesshoumaru took his gaze off the fire he built while Kagome was sleeping and looked at Kagome. "I thought you were afraid of the sheath."

"I am but with you there I know I'll be safe."

"I do not want you in that position again."

"I'll be okay."

"No."

Kagome got up from her chair and headed over to Sesshoumaru. She kneeled down next to his chair. Sesshoumaru's eyes were following her every move. Kagome picked up Sesshoumaru's hand and held it in both of her hands. Looking Sesshoumaru straight in the eye Kagome said, "Sesshoumaru I can do this. And I know with you with me I have nothing to worry about."

Sesshoumaru looked away from Kagome.

Kagome took one hand off of Sesshoumaru's, put it on his cheek that was the farthest from her, and moved his face back so she could stare into his eyes. "Sesshoumaru I can do this. No harm can come from this if I just try and you are there."

"You really want to do this."

"I really want to help you."

"Then you may. We will do it in the morning."

Kagome got up from her kneeling position to hug Sesshoumaru. She was surprised when she felt his arms wrap around her. She also smiled when his hand traveled south then shot back up before anything happened. _**'Someone is going to be very frisky when we mate.' **_'If we mate.' _**'Kagome who do you think you are fooling.' **_'Shh.'

Kagome let go of Sesshoumaru, stood up, and headed back to her seat. That was until she was stopped when Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist. Kagome knew he had to say something so she just said, "Yes?"

"If you are going to look at the sheath tomorrow and use your powers you should rest."

"Okay." Kagome was not tired not even a little bit, but she guessed Sesshoumaru might be right just this once. "Are you coming? You know so it will be easier to keep an eye on me."

'**It is uncanny how well she knows us in just a week.' **'Indeed.'

Kagome didn't let Sesshoumaru answer. Seeing how he still had hold of her wrist she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his feet. But when he got to his feet Kagome did not expect to be so close. Their chests were almost touching. Kagome started to blush.

Sesshoumaru was enjoying this. He took a step forward. Their chests were well pressed up against each others now. He took his free hand and brushed the loose strands of hair out of Kagome's face. He slowly glided his hand from her cheek all the way to her waist. Sesshoumaru pulled her in closer. He put his forehead against Kagome's and locked eyes with her.

Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's hot breath blowing against her lips. She felt less of it until their lips collided. She was not shocked but excited that it was actually happening. So she let go of his other hand and wrapped her arms around his next to deepen the kiss.

Once Sesshoumaru got his arm back he wrapped it around Kagome's waist to bring her in even closer. Sesshoumaru wiggled his tongue into Kagome's mouth. He left no territory on searched. He also realized when he was done searching her mouth that Kagome started a tongue war with him.

I'd say that Sesshoumaru and Kagome were locked in their passionate kiss for over five minutes. The only reason they parted was the need for air.

Sesshoumaru took one of his hands of Kagome's waist and put it on her shoulder. Moving his hand down her arm he removed her blanket from her shoulder. Once that side came off the other side did also and the blanket fell to the floor. It revealed that she was wearing one of her night gowns. Sesshoumaru started laying the lightest kisses on Kagome's neck.

This drove Kagome crazy. She threw her head back so he could get more access to her neck. She could not help it but she started moaning. He moved from left to right and back to left making sure he covered every inch of her neck with kisses. He started moving up her neck to her earlobe. Then he started nibbling on it. Kagome was losing it. He was teasing her with his delicate motions. Sesshoumaru started moving back down but he did not stop on her neck he kept moving down. He kissed, licked, and nibbled on the area between her neck and breast. And when he was satisfied with that he moved down more. He nibbled on the top of her breast. Sesshoumaru rubbed his lips over the path he took to get back to Kagome's lips. They were soon trapped in another passionate kiss. Five minutes later they broke again for air.

Sesshoumaru need to stop there before they went too far. It was not time yet for that. "You should rest."

"Hun? What?" Kagome was still caught up in what just happened.

Sesshoumaru smirked. He lead Kagome to the bed and said, "Rest"

"Um sure." Like she could really rest after that.

When Kagome got into the bed Sesshoumaru walked to the other side to get into the bed too. He sat more towards the middle this time.

When Sesshoumaru was settled Kagome crawled over to him. She sat down right next to him then leaned on him and closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru moved his arm under her and brought it up on the other side. He wrapped it around her waist and brought her closer to him.

Kagome shortly later fell asleep but Sesshoumaru stayed up to watch the sleeping beauty in his arms.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN THE MORNING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome shifted into a different position while she was sleeping. Her chest and stomach was pressed up against Sesshoumaru's side and she was hugging him around the waist. Her head was resting against his chest and her right leg was on top of Sesshoumaru's right leg.

Sesshoumaru did not sleep at all that night. Kagome was in his arms and he didn't want to miss any minute of it with useless sleep. He spent the night stroking Kagome's hair and laying soft kisses on her head every now and then.

Kagome was in the best sleep of her life so she was mad when she could see red instead of black through her eye lids. This meant that the sun was up and as bright as ever. She buried her head into Sesshoumaru's chest.

"I see that we are awake." Sesshoumaru said while running his fingers through Kagome's hair.

"Hmm." Kagome said still very tired. She tightened her grip on Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru started kissing the top of Kagome's head.

"Mmm." Kagome liked the feeling of that.

"Are we awake now?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Maybe."

Sesshoumaru continued with what he was doing.

Kagome was awake now. She moved the flap of Sesshoumaru's shirt over a little and started kissing his chest. She moved up his chest till she was kissing his neck. Kagome wanted to get him back for teasing her last night so she teased him. Her lips were barley touching his skin when she slowly and gently rubbed her lips all over his neck.

Sesshoumaru was begging to get stirred up on the inside.

Kagome moved her lips all the way up to his earlobe. She started blowing on it. Then she laid butterfly kisses on his earlobe. Awhile later she left his earlobe to kiss his beautiful lips.

While they were kissing Sesshoumaru flipped Kagome on to her back. He got on top of her and they continued to kiss.

Ten minutes later they decided they should stop for now. It was eight and breakfast was growing near. Kagome took a bath before getting ready. The whole time she was bathing she was wishing that Sesshoumaru was there in the hot springs with her instead of on the other side of the door. She wished that he could hold her in his arms. Kagome got out of the hot springs and toweled herself off. She put on the kimono and obi she picked out and headed out the door to be with the one she loved.

"Ready?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru gave her a nod.

Kagome walked over to the door and put her hand on the knob. She was about to open the door but was stopped. Sesshoumaru's hand was on Kagome's hand. His chest was pressed up against her back. He leaned down and kissed her neck all the way up to her ear. When he got to her ear he whispered, "Are you ready?" Then he continued to kiss her neck.

Kagome knew exactly what he meant. "I am."

Sesshoumaru stopped kissing her neck, smirked, and said, "Good."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AFTER BREAKFAST IN SESSHOUMARU'S STUDY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Like Sesshoumaru promised himself he told Jaken to tell everyone else not to bother him in his study unless it is critical.

Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk watching Kagome carefully. See she would not let him forget that he said that she could look at the sheath. Currently Kagome was focusing all of her power on the sheath and trying to call forth the power that she felt before. But there was nothing. It just felt like a normal sheath.

"There is nothing here. No presences, no nothing. It is now just an ordinary sheath." Kagome informed. "Has any one done anything to it or something?"

"No"

"Hm? Maybe the owner of the sheath broke the connection."

"Maybe."

Kagome got up from her seat and handed the sheath back to Sesshoumaru. She then picked up her book and headed to the big cushioned seat next to the window. The chair was facing Sesshoumaru and was in his line of view so it was the perfect place to sit. Kagome sat on her feet and leaned back into the big, soft cushion. She started reading about the history of the Western land. She started reading about the lands where she started reading about the lords. Meaning when Sesshoumaru's great great grandpa was the lord is when she started reading about the lands. But reading was not on the agenda for Kagome. Last night and this morning kept playing in her head. Kagome pretended to read her book, but really she was peering over her book to look at Sesshoumaru. He was leaning forward in his chair and some of his hair escaped the rest and fell over his shoulder. He was diligently at work. Kagaome could see annoyance flash through his eyes. Some guards had come back from surveying the villages on the Western land and brought back some documents that the leaders of the villages wrote on the chaos they have had from leopard demons. She could see his muscles tenses up.

Sesshoumaru was very annoyed with the North. They had the nerve to enter his lands with out permission and wreck havoc on his villages. The Northern Lord will surely suffer by his hands. Sesshoumaru felt eyes on him. He smirked on the inside and inhaled the air to capture Kagome's scent. He instantly calmed down.

"Shouldn't you be reading?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I found something more interesting to look at."

Sesshoumaru looked up from his work to look at Kagome. "Is that so?"

"It is." Kagome got up from her seat and put her book in her seat. She walked over to Sesshoumaru. Then she tucked the loose strands of hair behind his ear and kissed his forehead.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand and started kissing it. In between kisses he said, "You are distracting me from my work."

"Really?" Kagome bent over and started blowing on Sesshoumaru's ear. When she did it this morning she remembered seeing pleasure in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru was going crazy. Kagome had found his spot whether it be nibbling or blowing on it, it was his spot and it drove him crazy.

Kagome decided that she should stop her teasing and that Sesshoumaru should get back to work. She put her arms around his shoulder and asked, "What are you working on?"

"The North has been attacking some of the villages in the West."

"We should go check it out."

"We?"

"Yes. You should go to see what's been going on, and I should go to see if I can feel if the presences with in the sheath is one of them."

"Miko."

"Come on please. It will be nice to get out for awhile. Just the two of us, and when Shin comes back tonight we won't be able to spend time alone."

'**That's right once Shin comes back we won't be able to be alone with Kagome. We should do something.' **'What do you suggest?' '**Maybe a walk.' **'She does like outside.' **'And you can always look over the documents tonight.' **'Indeed.'

"Miko would you like to take a walk?"

"I would love to." Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek and let go of him so he could get up.

Sesshoumaru got up from his seat. He surprised Kagome by kissing her. Kagome was so shocked that she 'huhed' and Sesshoumaru took advantage of that and explored her mouth with his tongue. He used one hand to bring her closer to him by putting it on her waist. He used his other hand to deepen the kiss by putting in on her head.

Kagome put her arms around his waist to bring him in closer to her.

They were evenly matched in a tongue war. Five minutes later they broke for air. Sesshoumaru entwined his fingers into Kagome's hair. He pressed his lips against her forehead and left them there for awhile. He lifted his lips off her head just a little bit so she could feel his warm breath when he said, "It seems that we can not keep are hands off each other every time we are close."

"So it seems." Since Sesshoumaru was looking straight ahead while he kissed her forehead Kagome had full accesses to his neck. She started laying butterfly kisses on his neck.

'_**Kagome walk time.' **_'Shut –up.' _**'If you go on a walk with Sesshoumaru right now you two will be alone, in the forest, and my I mention all alone.' **_'Smart thinking.'

Kagome tilted her head back so she could look Sesshoumaru in the eyes. "Are you ready for our walk?"

Sesshoumaru could see playfulness in Kagome's eyes. He knew what she wanted to do on their 'walk'. "I am."

"Good." Kagome backed up but couldn't. Sesshoumaru still held on to her. She smiled up at him. "Are you going to let me go?"

"As long as I'm alive No."

"Good." Kagome laid her head against Sesshoumaru's chest and hugged him tightly.

They stayed like that for awhile before deciding to go on their walk. Currently they were walking through the forest. Kagome had both of her arms looped around Sesshoumaru's right arm and her head was rested on his shoulder. She had no idea where they going. Sesshoumaru said it was a secret, but she didn't care. She loved the scenery, and being able to go way outside instead of just to the gardens, and she defiantly loved the company.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked for the third time.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the beauty on his arm. "It's a secret."

Kagome looked up at him and gave him a cute, childish pout.

Sesshoumaru found this cute, he couldn't help it but lean down and kiss her. "We'll be there soon."

"No hurry." Kagome laid her head back down on his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to a large tree with tall bushes that touched the leaves of the tree. The bushes lead off into vines that were covering some rocks. There were flowers on the vines and bushes.

"We are here." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome was confused. She was wondering why a tree, some bushes, and vine covered rocks were such a secret.

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome's confused expression and smirked. He hadn't revealed the actual secret yet. He walked over to the bushes, then separated them. He signaled for Kagome to go through the opening he just made.

Kagome still held her confused expression but went through the bushes anyways. When she made it all the way through she was amazed by what she saw. It was a field of white daisies. There was a waterfall that poured into a small pound. The pound had water lilies in it with some fish swimming around. The giant tree's leave covered branches almost touched the mouth of the waterfall. It was kind of like a cover seeing how the tree was on the opposite side of the field from the waterfall. The bushes went from the tree to the rocks on both sides, so it was like a wall of bushes surrounding the field. All the natural elements made this place secluded to the outside world.

"It's… it's beautiful." Kagome said.

"As are you."

Kagome started blushing. She turned around and smiled at him. Kagome saw that Sesshoumaru was sitting at the base of the giant tree so she walked over to Sesshoumaru. She sat in between his legs, took his arms, and wrapped them around her.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Kagome. Then he rested his chin on top of her head.

"How did you find this place?" Kagome asked.

"I know all the secrets of the West."

"Are there a lot of secrets?"

"Like this no, but there are a lot of other secrets."

Kagome took one of Sesshoumaru's arm off from around her. She tangled her fingers with Sesshoumaru's. Kagome pulled his hand up to her lips and just left it there for awhile.

Sesshoumaru started kissing the back of Kagome's head.

They sat like that all day. Some times they would talk and some times they would just sit there in silences just enjoying being together. It was getting close to dinner so Kagome suggested that they should go back. Sesshoumaru declined the suggestion. Kagome tried to get up, but Sesshoumaru pulled her back down and tightened his grip.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Yes?"

"We have to go back."

Sesshoumaru did not respond. Instead he started kissing the back of Kagome's neck. During the day he found out that it was her spot.

"Sess… Sess…" Kagome slurred her words.

Sesshoumaru did not stop his actions.

"Mmm." Kagome just gave in a couple more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Sesshoumaru did this for awhile before, not willingly, he stopped. He slowly slid his arms off Kagome. She got up, turned around, and held out a hand for Sesshoumaru. he took it and she pulled him to his feet. Sesshoumaru kissed her before he lead her out of the field and back to the castle.

!!!!!!!!!!!!! BACK AT THE CASTLE AFTER DINNER !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were in Sesshoumaru's study. Kagome was sitting in the chair that was by the window and was reading her book. Sesshoumaru was looking over the documents he got earlier that day.

Kagome had to read the page she was on over like five times. Everything was happing so fast and she loved it. Ever since 2 o' clock this morning Sesshoumaru and her had been together and had not let each other go. She started blushing when she remembered what Sesshoumaru did this morning. He had kissed the top of her breast. She turned redder.

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome turn from pink to red. He knew she only did that when she recalled something that they had done. Sesshoumaru went through his memories of the day. From their kiss this morning to their kiss in the field. Seshoumaru got up from his seat and walked over to Kagome. He saw that she was too lost in her thoughts to notice him. He bent over and kissed her.

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when a soft pair of lips landed on hers. She looked up to see the object of her thoughts. She smiled at him.

"What are you thinking about?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome couldn't tell but she thought that Sesshoumaru's voice held some playfulness in it. "Um… some things."

"Like what?"

"Um… like um… this morning." Kagome's cheeks gained the color of red again.

Sesshoumaru smirked. He pulled Kagome to her feet and started kissing her.

Kagome was not suspecting this. Her book fell to the floor and she kind of fell on Sesshoumaru. Once she was over her shock she kissed Sesshoumaru back.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

'_Once again Shin has to interrupt us.'_

Sesshoumaru started to growl under his breath. Then he let go of Kagome and went back to his desk. Kagome picked up her book and sat down with a 'huff'.

"Enter." Sesshoumaru said.

Shin entered, tilted his head as a bow and said, "Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru just nodded back.

Shin looked at Kagome. She was holding her book open but she was looking at him. "Hello Kagome."

"Hi." Kagome said in her sweet voice.

Kagome went back to reading because Shin and Sesshoumaru started talking about the North and what Tojo said and stuff like that.

…………………………………………………………………………………

How did ya'll like it? Sorry that it was not as long as the others. And sorry for the late update again. And sorry for Sesshoumaru being OOC. But come on seriously how I am I suppose to have him act when he is making out with a character he is not what suppose to be with.


	12. Kaho Is Here

Hey ya'll I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the late update. Well on with the story and sorry if Sesshoumaru seems OOC.

'**Sesshoumaru's demon sides thoughts'**

'**Yuki's demon sides thoughts'**

'_**Kagome's minds thoughts'**_

'_**Shin's demon sides thoughts'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

…………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 12: Kaho Is Here

Kagome and Shin were heading to Kagome's room. From the corner of her eye Kagome could see Shin take quick glances at her. Was something wrong with him? When he did it again Kagome stopped and asked, "What's with all the looks?"

"What looks?" Shin stopped and turned around to face Kagome.

"Shin ever since we left Sesshoumaru's study you have been acting weird and looking at me from the corner of your eye."

Shin walked over to Kagome, bent down, and sniffed her. "You smell like him."

"Who? Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes."

Kagome tried to not look guilty. "Well I was with him all day and last night."

Shin narrowed his eyes. "Did he try something? Because even if you were with him all day his scent shouldn't be that strong on you."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but was stopped when a servant came up to them and said, "Sorry to disturb you Prince Shin and Lady Kagome, but Lady Kaho is here and request to see Lady Kagome."

"Where is she?" Kagome asked all excited.

"She is at the front door Lady Kagome."

"Thanks." Kagome did a high girls squeal and dashed off to the front doors.

Shin and the servant were dumbfounded. They watched Kagome turn the corner before they shrugged and decided it was just Kagome. The servant went back to what he was originally doing and Shin went after Kagome.

Sesshoumaru was diligently doing his work when he heard Kagome squeal. His demon blood flared. He controlled it when he realized that, that sound meant she was happy and not in danger. Then his demon blood flared again. She was with Shin. She should not make a noise like that in the presences of _another man._ Sesshoumaru left his study to go search for Kagome. Her scent lead him to the front door. He was very confused as to why he smelt Kaho and Hatsuhara. When Sesshoumaru reached the front door he saw Kagome and Kaho hugging and Hatsuhara and Shin talking. Sesshoumaru approached them.

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's presences and broke free from her hug with Kaho. She turned towards Sesshoumaru and said, "Hi."

Sesshoumaru nodded his greeting as usual.

"Hey um… Sesshoumaru can me and Kaho speak alone for awhile with out Shin there." Kagome asked.

"Why?"

"I have a private matter I wish to speak with her about." Kaho lied for Kagome.

"Very well then."

"Shin I'll get you when we are done." Kagome said. Then Kagome and Kaho walked to Kagome's in looped arms. The little giggle they did made the three men wary of what they were up too.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN KAGOME'S ROOM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome had told Kaho every thing that had happened between her and Sesshoumaru.

"Are you serious?" Kaho asked all excited. She started bouncing in her seat. (They were sitting on Kagome's bed.)

"Yes"

"This is so exciting."

"I know." Both Kagome and Kaho feel back on the bed.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

Kagome rolled out off the bed and headed to the door. She opened it only to reveal Shin.

"Hey you have been gone longer than an hour." Shin said.

"Oh well it was a long explanation, but we are done now you can come in." Kagome stepped aside so Shin could enter.

Kaho had sat up when Kagome got off the bed. She patted a spot on the bed next to her telling Shin to come sit down.

Shin sat down next to Kaho. Kagome joined them back on the bed once she closed the door.

"Kagome back to our previous conversation." Shin said.

"Shin let it go." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"There was no reason for Sesshoumaru's scent to be that strong on you. Even if you were with him all day and night."

"Well his study and room is full of his scent and it is very powerful."

"His room?"

Kagome put a hand over her mouth. Rooms were sacred back in these days and her being in a LORD's room all a lone did not look good. "Well um… um…"

"Well what?"

"Well he **was **watching me and **I** asked if he wanted to change and he said yes, so **I** had to go into his room so he could watch me." Kagome was very stern about her explanation.

"Kagome is there something going on between you and Sesshoumaru."

"Yes." Kaho said.

"Kaho." Both Shin and Kagome said. Shin was more shocked because she spoke and said the truth. Kagome was mad that she spoke up and told the truth.

"So he did touch you." Shin said.

"I never said he didn't." Kagome said nicely trying to calm Shin down. But how could you really calm down a brother who just found out a man has touched his sister.

Shin got up from his seat and started pacing back and forth. He was mumbling something.

"Shin there is nothing to worry about." Kagome said.

"What if he breaks you heart?" Shin questioned.

"I assure you Lord Sesshoumaru is not that kind of man." Kaho said. Her voice was full of pride and assurance.

"I agree." Kagome said.

"I still don't like it." Shin said as he plopped down on the bed again.

Kagome crawled over to Shin and hugged him. "Big brothers aren't suppose to." Kagome let Shin go and turned towards Kaho. "Kaho you must be tired from your travel. It is almost 10p.m."

"Now that you mention it I am a little bit tired." Kaho put a hand over her mouth and yawned.

"Would you like me to walk you to your room?" Kagome asked.

"No I am fine."

"Okay see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Lady Kaho." Shin said.

"Goodnight you two." Kaho said. Then she got off the bed and left the room. She headed to the room that her and her mate always had when they were in Sesshoumaru's castle. She entered the room to find her mate exiting the bathroom soaking wet. The only coverage he had was a towel wrapped around his waist. Kaho started blushing. Even after 600 years he still had that effect on her.

"Like what you see?" Hatsuhara asked.

"Yes" Kaho's voice was now filled with mischief. Kaho walked over to her mate and started kissing him. Let's just say that Kaho was not as tired as she had betrayed, because the kiss lead to something else that lasted for quit some time.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN THE MORNING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome and Shin had been talking about useless stuff all night. A couple of times Kagome had to change the conversation because it lead to Sesshoumaru and Shin would start getting all frustrated again. They were still sitting on Kagome's bed when Rin, Mayu, Shippo, Yamamoto, and Shiori barged into Kagome's room. All five of them tackled Kagome.

"Kagome we haven't seen you in two days." Rin said.

"We've missed you." Shippo said.

_MEOW_

_MEOW_

_MEOW_

Kagome picked Rin and Shippo up in her arms, sat up, and kissed their foreheads. "I've missed you too." Then she petted each of the cats.

"Can we go outside?" Shippo asked.

"Please." Rin begged.

"After breakfast." Kagome said.

Rin and Shippo pouted.

"Oh come on now don't be like that. We can spend all day out I promise."

"Really?" Rin and Shippo started bouncing on Kagome's bed.

"Yes now come on it is almost breakfast time. Yamamoto, Mayu, Shiori, you can sleep here while we eat and we'll come back for you. You're food is over there if you are hungry."

_MEOW_

_MEOW_

_MEOW_

The three kittens curled up together and went to sleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AFTER BREAKFAST IN THE GARDENS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome had invited Kaho to come to the gardens with her, Shin, and the kids and kittens. Her and Kaho were sitting on a bench talking and Shin was playing tag with the kids.

"So why are we so happy?" Kagome asked. During breakfast Kagome noticed that Kaho and Hatsuhara kept looking at each other and when they did Hatsuhara would smirk and Kaho would blush and smile.

"It is a nice day." Kaho said.

"And I'm guessing it was a nice night."

"Um… well um…"

"I thought you were tired."

"I was."

"Not tired enough." Kagome smiled at Kaho.

"Well let's see how you are when you mate with Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's mouth dropped.

"I bet you guys can't keep you hands off each other, and do it at least once a night."

Kagome was bright red.

"That's how me and Hatsuhara are."

"Even after all those years?"

"Yup. Good times, good times." Kaho stared off into space with her thinking face on.

"Come back to us." Kagome said while waving a hand in front of Kaho's face. "Besides I'm sure you guys well just do it again tonight so there is no need for day dreaming."

"Kagome."

"Kaho."

Then they both started to giggle.

"I give up on those two they are just to hyper." Shin said as he walked up to Kaho and Kagome.

"You're just too old to keep up with them." Kagome got up and stretched. "Watch a pro at work."

Kagome started chasing the kids and unlike Shin she could catch them.

"She is very motherly with them." Kaho said.

"Yeah."

"And at such a young age too."

"I know."

"Question why do you not approve of Sesshoumaru and Kagome?"

"Why do you?"

"It makes Kagome happy when she even says his name, and when she told me um… something she seemed to glow."

"I'm not really against it. Kagome told me that was like her only family here and that I was like a big brother to her. She's like my sister and I only want the best for her."

"That is sweet and all but I do believe that Sesshoumaru is the best for her."

"We'll see."

Kaho and Shin looked over at Kagome. She was lying on the ground with the kids by her side and she was pointing at the sky.

"What are you doing?" Kaho asked.

"We're playing the cloud game."

"What's that?"

"You look at the clouds and try to find things in it. Like a turtle or a flower. Stuff like that."

"Oh."

"Come join us you two."

"Um sure." Kaho and Shin said. They got up from the bench and went over to where Kagome and the kids were. They laid down and looked up at the sky.

"I see a rabbit." Rin said.

"Oh yeah I see it too." Kagome said.

"Where?" Shippo asked.

Kagome pointed up again. "See over there. There's the ears, the eyes, the nose, the feet, arms, and the bushy tail."

"Oh yeah now I see it."

Kaho leaned over and whispered to Shin, "Do you have any idea what they are talking about?"

"No clue."

"Okay."

All of them laid on the ground until a servant came out to speak to Shin. "Prince Shin Lord Sesshoumaru request your presences in his study."

Shin got up and dusted himself off. Then he looked at Kagome.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't have called you away from me unless he knew I would be safe."

Shin wasn't sure but he left anyway.

Kagome turned over onto her stomach and looked at Kaho. "So did you heal his scar?"

Kaho turned over onto her stomach and looked at Kagome. "Yes. It worked perfectly."

"What did he say when it happened?"

"He asked how and I said it's a secret. But I think he knows."

"Well he is smart."

"Yeah most demons are."

"Yeah and Sesshoumaru is one of them."

"You're going to have to watch yourself."

"How do you get around with all you sneakiness?"

"Well I _try_ to but he knows me too well."

"That's nice."

"That he stops me before I can do what I intend to do?"

"No that he knows you so well."

"Oh. You and Sesshoumaru will be like that."

"I hope so."

"I think Rin and Shippo are asleep." Kaho pointed at the kids.

Kagome looked to her left and right. Rin and Shippo were curled up asleep and their cats were right next to them. Shiori was in between Kagome's arms watching her and Kaho talk.

"Aww. They look so cute. Can you help me carry them to their rooms?"

"Yeah no problem."

Kagome and Kaho stood up and dusted themselves off. Shiori jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome picked Rin and Mayu up and Kaho picked Shippo and Yamamoto up. They started walking to the front doors.

"It has been so long since I've held a little one." Kaho said.

"Have you ever though of having more kids?"

"I have but I don't know if Hatsuhara wants any more."

"Have you thought of asking him?"

"No."

"You should."

"I'm not sure."

"There is no harm in just asking."

"Why don't you ask Sesshoumaru if he wants kids then."

"I um… we um… I um… hey we aren't even mated yet."

"But it is obvious that you two will be."

"Well _if_ we do mate I am sure that he wants a child. He is a Lord and needs an heir."

"Well what if he wasn't a Lord would you ask him then."

"I must certainly would."

"Well then I might think of maybe asking him."

Kagome smiled at Kaho. First they went into Rin's room and put her and Mayu to sleep. Kagome left Shiori in there also. Then they went into Shippo's room and put him and Yamamoto to sleep. Sesshoumaru had given Shippo a room when he realized the kit was not leaving.

Kagome lead Kaho into her room. She had to ask her something private. They sat on Kagome's bed and Kagome started fiddling with the sleeve of her kimono.

"What's wrong?" Kaho asked.

"Well I think Yuki likes me and I don't know how to tell him that I'm with Sesshoumaru and that I've only ever liked him as a friend."

"Why don't you have Shin tell him?"

"What if he is mean about it?"

"Well he is royalty."

"Did you not see the way he acted when you told him that me and Sesshoumaru are a thing. If I ask him to tell someone I don't want to see them he will find it fun to say hey Kagome doesn't want to see you ever again so take a hike."

"I see your point. But maybe if you ask him to be nice he will."

"I still don't thing it's a good idea."

"If I'm going to ask Hatsuhara if we can have more kids, you can ask Shin to tell Yuki about you and Sesshoumaru."

"So you are going to ask Hatsuhara about having more kids."

"Yes. Don't change the subject."

"No I think I should tell him myself. It is more proper and not as embarrassing to him."

"Good idea. When are you going to do it?"

"Sooner will be better."

"Now's good."

"What?"

"Sooner is better." Kaho pulled Kagome off the bed and out of the room.

"But I don't know what I'm going to say."

"It's a long walk there. You have time."

"You're evil."

"Thank you."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN FRONT OF YUKI'S OFFICE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome, so quite Sesshoumaru couldn't here, knocked on Yuki's office door. "Well he's not here let's go." Then she started walking off.

"Not so fast missy." Kaho grabbed Kagome's arm and yanked her back. Kaho knocked on Yuki's door louder then Kagome's knock. When they heard an enter Kaho opened the door, pushed Kagome in, and closed the door.

"Kagome what a nice surprise." Yuki said.

"I don't think that this visit well be as nice as you might think."

Yuki got up from his chair.

"No you can stay seated." Kagome walked over to a chair in front of Yuki's desk and Yuki slowly sat down. Kagome started playing with the edge of her sleeve.

"Is something wrong?" Yuki asked.

"No not really I guess. But I have something to say."

"What is it?"

"Well um… I might have miss lead you in my feeling towards you when I asked you to the ball. I asked you as a friend and nothing more. And the only reason I am telling you this is because me and um… Sesshoumaru are sort of seeing each other. You don't have to say anything because I know there is nothing really to say."

"It's okay Kagome. I knew this would happen. I saw it in his eyes when we first meet. I mean look at you how could he not fall for you."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I am fine."

"There is some out there for you. I guess I am just not that someone."

"That is too bad."

"Well I'll see you around then."

"Yeah see you around."

Kagome got up and walked out of the room. Kaho was waiting for her.

"So how did it go?" Kaho asked.

"He took it quit well I guess."

"See you had nothing to worry about.'

"Yeah but you didn't have to push me into it."

"If I didn't push you into it you would have never did it."

Kagome looped arms with Kaho and headed off to the ball room.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN THE BALLROOM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaho was telling Kagome of ways she could taunt Sesshoumaru with her woman ways.

"And that really works?" Kagome asked.

"Yes it does. Hatsuhara couldn't keep his hands off me."

"I'll have to try those then."

"Try what?" Shin asked as he came up the stairs.

"Nothing." Kagome said. "Why did Sesshoumaru call for you?"

"Hatsuhara wanted to know what my father said about the North."

"That's cool."

"So why were you to Ladies not a lunch?"

"We missed lunch?"

"Yes."

"I guess we were just too caught up in talking to notice the time. Was Sesshoumaru mad?"

"No he knew you two were in here."

"How?"

"A Lord knows everything that goes on in his castle."

"Makes senses."

"What were you two talking about that distracted you from the time?"

"Girl stuff." Kaho said.

Shin looked at Kagome and asked, "Is that all?"

"Yes." Kagome said. It was the truth in some ways.

"I don't think I should leave you two alone."

"Why ever not?" Both Kagome and Kaho asked as they gave Shin an innocent look.

"You two are up too something."

"Nope we've been behaving ourselves." Kagome said.

"I find that hard to believe." Hatsuhara said as he came up the stairs.

"I'm hurt." Kaho said as she put a hand over her heart.

"Me too." Kagome said.

"Lord Hatsuhara come take a look at them. Do they look like they're up to something?"

Hatsuhara examined Kaho and Kagome. "Most defiantly. I wouldn't take an eye off them."

"Yup. Who knows what they will do."

"They talk about us as if we weren't here." Kagome said.

"I know. It's quit annoying." Kaho said.

"Lady Kagome Lord Sesshoumaru request your presences in his study." Hatsuhara said.

"Okay." Kagome got up from her seat and headed to Sesshoumaru's study.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SESSHOUMARU'S STUDY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. When she heard the muffled 'enter' she entered the room. She walked over to a seat in front of Sesshoumaru's desk and waited for Sesshoumaru to speak.

Sesshoumaru had been watching Kagome ever since she had entered the room. His mind was studying what would soon he his. "Miko Lord Hatsuhara has agreed to watch the western castle while we are gone so the North does not try anything."

"Does that mean that you are taking me with you to go look at the villages?"

"Yes."

Kagome got up from her chair, walked over to Sesshoumaru, hugged him, and kissed him. "Thank you."

"We will leave in two days."

Satisfied with the information she got Kagome started nibbling on Sesshoumaru's earlobe.

"Miko."

Kagome stopped for a second to say. "Yes?" in an innocent tone.

"I have work to do."

She stopped for a second again to say, "Am I distracting you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

"Wasn't planning on it."

While Kagome was playing with his earlobe she heard a growl of pleasure escape from Sesshoumaru's mouth. A little bit later she stopped.

Sesshoumaru was missing Kagome's lips pressed against his earlobe. He was enjoying it and it was helping him relax from his stressful day.

Kagome let go of Sesshoumaru and stood up straight. She stretched and asked, "Is that all you needed me for?"

"No."

"What else?"

Sesshoumaru opened on of his desk drawers and took out a long, skinny box. He took Kagome's hand and put the box in her hand. "Never take this off."

Kagome was speechless. She opened the box. Inside was a sliver chain with a silver crescent moon on it.

"Sesshoumaru it's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome beautiful."

Kagome blushed and smiled at her new nickname.

Sesshoumaru stood up, took the necklace out of the box, turned Kagome around, and put the necklace on her. Then he started kissing her spot.

Kagome took the silver crescent moon into her hand and studied it. 'Here it will lay ever day around me neck.' She thought. She held it tight in her hand as the man she loved kissed her neck.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and brought her closer to him. He rested his chin on her shoulder and inhaled Kagome's scent. Mine is all he could think.

Kagome leaned into Sesshoumaru. She was content with her position and it would take one hundred purple elephants to make her move.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

Or a knock at the door. Kagome did the most human growl ever.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her attempt to growl. He kissed her on the cheek before he let her go and sat back down.

Kagome walked over to the door and opened it for the moment wrecker. After Hatsuhara entered Kagome exited. She started humming as she walked down the hallway until she ran into someone. Kagome looked up from the floor to see Kayo.

"Oh I'm sorry Kayo. I should have been paying attention."

"It's okay Kagome. I should have been looking where I was going. Where is Shin? Isn't he suppose to be watching you?"

"Well I just came back from Sesshoumaru's study. I left Shin in the ballroom."

"It is not safe for you to be alone in the castle."

"I still think all of you are crazy. I'm perfectly safe, but if it will put you at ease you can come with me to find Shin."

"That would make me feel better. Where do you want to start looking?"

"The ballroom. Most likely he will still be there."

Kagome and Kayo headed off in the direction of the ballroom.

'_**Isn't strange that Kayo shows up every time you are alone.' **_'What are you getting at?' _**'Remember that one symbol on the sheath. The one where the North plans to put a spy in the castle. And the symbol where they want to get to the heart of there enemy.' **_'Do you thing Kayo is the spy and his mission is to capture me.' _**'It is a possibility. All I am saying is that both times that you have been alone so far he has mysteriously appeared and when you're with someone you never see him.' **_'Okay I get I will keep an eye on him.'

"You seem very happy today Kagome."

"I am."

"That's good because the last time I saw you, you looked worried."

"Oh you don't have to worry about me."

"But it's only natural for a servant to worry about their future Lady of the Lands."

"How did you know?"

"Your necklace tells everyone that you belong to Lord Sesshoumaru and anyone who touches you will die."

"My necklace says a lot."

Kagome and Kayo both laughed. Shortly later they made it too the ballroom. They could hear Shin and Kaho talking so Kayo excused himself. Kagome walked up the stairs and stood at the mouth of the stairs. Shin and Kaho were arguing about her's and Sesshoumaru's relationship. Kagome let it go on for awhile before she chuckled and said, "You two sound like kids."

"How long have you been there?" Kaho asked.

"Awhile."

"So what did Sesshoumaru want?" Shin asked.

"He wanted to tell me that in two days me and him will go look at the villages that were attacked by leopard demons."

"Is that all?" Kaho asked. She spotted the necklace around Kagome's neck.

"Nope." Kagome put on an expression that said I have a secret.

"The necklace of the West." Shin was speechless beyond that.

Kaho walked over to Kagome and hugged her. "Congratulations, but may I say he is moving a lot faster than Hatsuhara."

"Well you did say Lord Hatsuhara was shy and Sesshoumaru is the type of man who wants something and goes after it as soon as possible."

"True."

Kagome looked over at Shin. It was not normal for him to be quiet. Kagome started to get worried abut him because Shin looked a little pale. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm.

Shin looked down at Kagome she looked worried but what he was going to ask was really important. "Kagome do you know who that necklace use to belong to?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

So how did ya'll like it? Let me just say next chapter lemons. My phone is gay ass phone. Until next time.


	13. Their Begining

Hey ya'll I hope ya'll like this chapter. There is a lemon scene in this chapter and many more to come. Sesshoumaru might be OOC. Now on with the story.

'**Sesshoumaru's demon sides thoughts'**

'**Yuki's demon sides thoughts'**

'_**Kagome's minds thoughts'**_

'_**Shin's demon sides thoughts'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

……………………………………………………………………

Chapter 13: Their Begging

"No. who?" Kagome asked.

"That belonged to Lei. The former Lady of the West." Shin explained.

"You mean…" was all Kagome could say.

"… Sesshoumaru's mother." Kaho finished Kagome's sentences.

"Lady Lei gave that very necklace to Sesshoumaru on her death bed. It was the only gift she gave him." Shin said.

"Wow. Kagome this is big." Kaho could not think of anything else to say.

Shin regained the color in his skin. "If he is able to give you that necklace I will not bother the two of you about your relationship."

Kagome was the pale one now. She was speechless. "I… I… He…"

"He loves you." Shin said. (Dude if Shin says it, it must be true.)

"And I love him too." Certainty was strong in her voice. She couldn't help it but smile.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WITH SESSHOUMARU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Instead of telling Hatsuhara what he needed to know for while he watched after his castle while him and Kagome was gone Sesshoumaru got questioned on his relationship with Kagome. Sesshoumaru answered some questions but when it came down to the question when he would ask Kagome to bare his children he made an excuse to leave.

Sesshoumaru didn't know why but something drew him to the ballroom. When he entered the ballroom Sesshoumaru noticed that his Kagome, Shin, and Kaho were in the middle of a conversation. With closer attention he realized Shin was telling Kagome the meaning behind the necklace. Sesshoumaru was about to leave them to their conversation until he heard Kagome say, "And I love him too."

Sesshoumaru's heart was at an alarming rate. His breathing was shallow; he was frozen in his tracks. No one had ever made him feel this way with the simplest words. But that's just it they weren't simple words. They were the most powerful words a person could say. Sesshoumaru listened into more of their conversation.

"Have you told him yet?" Kaho asked.

"No."

"You need too." Shin said all too sudden.

"Chill. I'm going to tell him on our trip. We'll be alone and we'll be under the stars and stuff."

"That's sweet." Kaho said.

Sesshoumaru quietly exited the room to go think.

Kagome was about to say something but stopped. 'I sense Sesshoumaru.' _**'Yeah me too.' **_ 'Is he here?' _**'I don't really know.' **_Kagome walked over to the balcony railing and looked down.

"Kagome is something wrong?" Shin asked.

Kagome did not answer. She scanned the whole floor. 'I don't see him.' _**'What if he is under the balcony?' **_

"Kagome?" Kaho said. She was begging to get worried for her friend.

Kagome jumped over the edge of the railing.

"KAGOME." Both Kaho and Shin yelled as they rushed to the railing. They looked over the edge to see Kagome just standing their. She did a couple of turns as she looked around the ballroom, then she walked over to the door. Kagome opened the door and stuck her head out. She looked to her left then to her right but saw nothing. 'He wasn't here I guess.' _**'Maybe he wasn't.' **_

"Is she okay?" Kaho asked Shin.

"I don't know."

Shin and Kaho walked down the stairs and head towards Kagome.

"Kagome, honey are you okay?" Kaho asked.

Kagome blew off Kaho question and asked her own. "Did either of you sense Sesshoumaru earlier?"

"No, why?" Shin sounded worried.

"I think he was here. I don't know why but I just have this feeling." Kagome said while making motions with her hands in the air.

"Are you sure you are okay Kagome?" Shin asked.

"I'm not crazy."

"I never said that."

"But you were implying it. All of this is giving me a head ach. I need to go think."

"Where do you want to go?" Shin asked.

"Do you think that just this once I can be alone?"

"I don't know."

"Please. I just need to be alone for a little bit."

"Um-"

"Just let her go Shin." Kaho said. "I know Sesshoumaru has her on a 24 hour watch but a girl really needs to be alone to think when it comes to love." Kaho didn't let Shin say a word before she said, "Kagome go ahead."

"Thank you so very much for this." Kagome left the ballroom to go think.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WITH SESSHOUMARU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru was walking down the hallways of a deserted corridor. He only opened this part of the castle when a lot of guest stayed more than a couple of days. Since that wasn't going on he knew no one would be down here and he could think.

'**So she loves us.' **'It appears so.' **'You seem really calm about this.' **'What is there to stress over?' **'Well do you lover her?' **'Yes.' Sesshoumaru's tone was full of certainty.

Sesshoumaru's demon side was content with the answer so he asked no further questions.

"How to tell him. How to tell him."

'**That's our Kagome and she's alone.' **Sesshoumaru's tone was full of mischief when he thought, 'Now we can't have that now can we.'

Sesshoumaru walked towards the source of the tranquilizing voice. He found her in the next hallway staring at a picture. He walked over to her and said, "The picture is almost as breath taking as you are."

Kagome jumped a little but after recognizing the voice she calmed down. She turned towards the owner of that oh so sexy voice and gave him one of her heart warming smiles.

"How did you end up here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't know. I just started walking and ended up here." Kagome looked back at the painting. Part of the vase that was on the table in front of the it was covering the very bottom of the painting. With closer inspection Kagome saw that the vase looked chipped. She ran her finger across the chipped area to see if it really was chipped or just decoration. But when her finger got cut she found out it was chipped. Kagome looked at her finger as it started to bleed.

Sesshomaru took hold of Kagome's finger. He licked her blood off, but he didn't stop there he started to kiss her hand and he kept moving up each kiss. He moved her sleeve up as he went along. When her sleeve wouldn't move anymore Sesshoumaru moved to her neck and started moving down.

Uncontrollably Kagome was moaning with pleasure. He had the softest kisses that drove her crazy. But when she felt cold air on the top of her breast she snapped out of the trances that Sesshoumaru had put her in. "Sesshoumaru we can't do this here."

"Who says?"

"Well no one but what if someone comes down the hallway."

"No one is going to come down the hallway. This corridor is usually completely deserted."

"Then no one should be in that room." Kagome had a seductive twinkle in her eye as she walked towards said room's door. She leaned her back against the door. As she opened it she followed the door into the room.

Sesshoumaru followed his very soon to be mate into the room. When Sesshoumaru was in the room Kagome closed the door. The only light in the room was the light from the hallway seeping in from under the door. Which surprisingly enough it was enough to make the room dim.

Sesshoumaru couldn't wait anymore. He needed his Kagome now. He walked over to Kagome, picked her up bridal style, and headed to the bed. He laid her down on the bed. Sesshoumaru took off his armor, shoes, and mokomoko before getting into the bed with Kagome.

"Um Sesshoumaru… um will they be able to um… hear us?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru did not answer. Instead he smirked and picked up where he left off in the hallway. While Sesshoumaru kissed the top of Kagome's chest he untied her obi. He slowly slid the obi out from under Kagome and threw it to the floor. Sesshoumaru slid his hand under her kimono just above her shoulder. As he moved his hand up the kimono moved off her shoulder revealing more of her chest to him. Sesshoumaru started kissing her shoulder as his hand slid from shoulder to over her chest down to her hip. Sesshoumaru hooked his thumbs into Kagome's under wear and started to pull it off. Once it was down low enough Kagome kicked it off the rest of the way.

Kagome's uncontrollable moans filtered the room. She was running her hands through Sesshoumaru's hair. His silver locks were softer than the finest silks. Kagome slid her fingers down his scalp till she got to his neck, then she moved her hand into the back of his haori. His flesh was so soft and warm. Kagome and Sesshoumaru locked eyes as Kagome glided her hand from Sesshoumaru's back to his chest. She moved her hand down to his abdomen until his sash stopped any further movements. Kagome took her hand out of Sesshoumaru's haori and placed it on his sash. She took her other hand off of Sesshoumaru's head so she could until his sash. Once it was untied she pulled it off him. Kagome put both of her hands under his haori and slid her hands up to his shoulders. Just like Sesshoumaru as she moved her hands up the haori came off. Kagome started to lick Sesshoumaru's chest. She could feel his chest vibrate. He was doing his growl of pleasure again. Kagome hocked her thumbs in the sides of Sesshoumaru's pants. She made sure she had hold of both fabrics that were there as she slowly and gradually slid the fabric down. Kagome could see the start of his toned hip muscles.

Kagome was moving to slow for Sesshoumaru with his pants. He need her and she was only teasing him with her thumbs sliding down his hips so close to 'it'. Sesshoumaru, who was on top of Kagome, sat up and practically ripped off his pants. He laid back down on top of Kagome.

Kaogme started to blush. There was a sexy, naked demon lord lying on top of her. She could feel **EVERY **inch of him pressed against her. Kagome 'eeped' when she felt Sesshoumaru's hand on her inner thigh. She saw that Sesshoumaru had a mischievous smirk on his face.

Sesshoumaru ever so gently moved his hand up her thigh until he got 'there'. He rubbed his finger across it softly just barley touching the surface. Kagome's moan's encouraged him to please her more in the way he was, but he stopped. He wanted to leave her wanting more. When Sesshoumaru saw Kagome pout he kissed those beautiful lips. Sesshoumaru couldn't wait anymore. He was going to make Kagome his and now. "Are you ready for this?" Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear.

"Yes." Kagome whispered. She embraced herself for the impact. Grabbing on to the sheets she waited.

Sesshoumaru plunged into Kagome. It was better to not prolong the pain the first time it happened.

Kagome clutched to the sheets and her muscles tensed as pain formed on the inside of her. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's muscles tense. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Breath my dear."

Kagome started to take slow deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

When Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's muscles relax and her breathing was steady he grabbed hold of her hip. He started a rocking motion with their hips.

This motion caused Kagome to 'oh', which grew louder by the second till she got to her climax and screamed out Sesshoumaru's name. They went on like this for an hour as they kissed, licked, and nibbled each other. Kagome wanted to go on more but Sesshoumaru told her his reasons for stopping their fun. He said he could go on like this all day but pretty soon servants and guards would come looking for them after their long absences. He also told her to save her energy today because he was not done with her.

Sesshoumaru got off Kagome and sat up next to her. Kagome sat up also. The blanket fell of the top part of her revealing her chest to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru put the arm that was farthest from Kagome on the other side of her. He started licking her chest.

"Sesshoumaru I thought we were suppose to stop." Kagome said.

"We are but I must do something first."

"What would that be?"

"The mating mark."

Sesshoumaru took off Kagome's kimono the rest of the way. See Sesshoumaru was so impatient that he only opened her kimono instead of taking it completely off. The only reason he was doing it now was that he didn't want blood to get on her kimono. Sesshoumaru tilted Kagome's head so he had better access to the junction oh her neck. He sank his fangs into said spot. Once her blood started to pour out he took his fangs out of Kagome. Then he bit into his hand and released it once the blood flowed out. Sesshoumaru held his hand over the bit mark on Kagome. His blood dripped into her wound and the wound started to glow. The bit mark turned into a crescent moon as long as an index finger, then it stopped glowing. Sesshoumaru licked the blood off Kagome. The taste of her blood drove him to thoughts of taking her again, but he would have to control that urge till later to night. He kissed the mark that boned them together before he let her go. Sesshoumaru crawled over Kagome as he got out of the bed.

When Sesshoumaru got out of bed he was fully exposed. Kagome couldn't help but look. This didn't go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru. He smirked when the color pink crept upon her face. Kagome looked away and started mindlessly looking for her kimono and underwear. When she found them she pulled on her underwear and pulled her kimono on over her shoulders before getting out of the bed.

Sesshoumaru could see all of Kagome's front side as she glanced around the floor looking for her obi. He liked this view that's why he didn't tell her that he had her obi in his hand. (Sesshoumaru is fully dressed now. I know boo he is dressed.)

"Looking for something, beautiful?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome did not see the smirk on Sesshoumaru's face because she was still looking at the floor when she said, "Yeah my obi. Do you see it?"

"I do."

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, "Where is it?"

"Around."

"You have it. Don't you?"

"Have what?"

"You do have it." Kagome took a step towards Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru took a step back. His hands were behind his back hiding Kagome's obi from sight.

"I don't know what you are talking about beautiful." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome took another step forward and Sesshoumaru took another step back. "If you don't have my obi then why do you keep stepping back when I step forward."

Sesshoumaru diverted the question by bringing his hands forward and saying, "Your obi is not in my hands so I must not have it."

"I guess your right." Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru and placed a hand on his cheek. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him. Secretly she used her free hand to reach behind Sesshoumaru and take the tucked in obi out of Sesshoumaru's pants. Once she got it free she broke the kiss and said, "You can't fool me."

"Can you blame me for trying?"

"Nope." Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a quick kiss before taking a step back so she could fully dress. When her obi was fastened tightly around her waist Kagome put a hand on the junction of her neck so she could feel her mark. Though she could see it through the corner of her eye indicating that it was there she could not feel it. It's like it was apart of her skin, like a birth mark or something. She gave her mate one of her heart warming smiles. Kagome noted the she had smiled more in the past week than the past five months.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to Kagome. He put his index finger under her chin and lifted her head up. He leaned down and kissed his mate. HIS. She was his and that's how he will have it through life and death. No matter what happens Kagome will always be HIS. Sesshoumaru broke their kiss and said, "It is time for us to leave."

Kagome did her childish pout.

"Don't worry my love tonight will be just as pleasurable and more."

Kagome grew an evil grin as she said, "Can't wait."

With that Sesshoumaru and Kagome exited the room and went down the hallway that would show them the way out of the deserted corridor.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAGOME LOOKING FOR KAHO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome was walking the hallways of the main part of the castle looking for Kaho. Even though I wouldn't really call it looking for Kaho because Kagome was humming and day dreaming about 'events' to come. And she wasn't' really looking at all because she was holding her necklace in between her two index fingers and thumbs. Kagome should have been looking where she was going because she ran into someone again. Kagome immediately took a step back and looked up. She saw the back and a turned head of Hatsuhara. "I'm really sorry Lord Hatsuhara. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going."

Hatsuhara turned around to face Kagome. "It's alright dear."

Kagome saw two feminine hands being placed on each of Hatsuhara's shoulder, then Kaho's head shoot up out of no where. (Remember Hatsuhara is taller than Kaho. So she placed one hand on each of his shoulders for support as she stood on her tip-toes.)

"Kagome is that you?" Kaho asked.

"Unless I have a twin, I'm pretty sure I'm Kagome."

"Haha aren't we funny today."

"I believe we are."

Hatsuhara interrupted the comedy hour to say, "Love we will finish our conversation later. Why don't you stay here with Lady Kagome while I go help Sesshoumaru."

"Okay." Kaho gave Hatsuhara a kiss on the cheek before letting him go.

Hatsuhara nodded his head as a goodbye before he left to Sesshoumaru's study.

"So did you figure out how you're going to tell Sesshoumaru that you love him?" Kaho asked.

"No. what I was doing distracted me from well everything." Kagome said in kind of a singing 'I've got a secret' way.

"What were you-." Then Kaho caught a glimpse at Kagome's neck. "Kagome did you and Sesshoumaru…" she didn't finish her sentence instead she poked her two index fingers together a couple of times.

"Yup."

Then Kaho and Kagome did a girl squeal and hugged.

"Congratulations Lady Kagome." Kaho over annunciated Lady when she said it.

"Thank you." Kagome just kept smiling nothing would ruin this day or cough the night. "Did I interrupt your conversation with Lord Hatsuhara."

"Yeah but we're going to finish it later."

"What was it about?"

Kaho started strolling away as she said, "Stuff."

Kagome jogged up to Kaho until she fell into step with her. "You talked about that in the hallway."

"Well we started talking about having kids, but some how we ended up talking about doing it."

"You two are very dirty minded."

"Us. I'm not the one who went for a stroll around the castle to being the Lady of the West."

"Well it wasn't planned, but very appreciated."

"Now who's the dirty minded person here?"

"Still you." Then Kagome dashed off.

"Hey you get back here." Kaho ran after Kagome.

Kagome lead Kaho to her room. She wanted to get her book so she could return it to the library. Upon turning the corner Kagome was greeted with the sight of servants taking her belongs out of her room and transferring them into her new room.

When Kaho finally caught up to Kagome and saw what Kagome saw she said, "He moves fast."

Kagome gave Kaho a puzzled look.

"I'm just saying that he had no trouble of moving you into his well now your's and his room."

Kagome started to blush. "Come on let's see what room my book is in at the moment."

Kagome and Kaho walked up to Kagome's old room. Kagome stopped a servant to ask, "Excuses me but have you see a book?"

"Yes milady it is in your room." Then the servant bowed and went back into Kagome's old room to retrieve more belongings.

Kagome took a step towards her old room but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome that's not your room any more." Kaho said.

"Right." Kagome said as she scratched the back of her neck.

"I'll wait for you here."

"Okay." Kagome strolled over to Sesshoumaru's and her room. The door was open so she just walked in. In the middle of the room was a woman telling instructions to the servants carrying her (Kagome's) belongings.

The woman in the room spotted Kagome. "Milady did you need something?"

"I was looking for my book. Have you seen it um… what is your name?"

"My name is Rena milady."

"Nice too met you Rena. Have you seen my book?"

"Yes I had Shu put it on your bed side table."

"Thank you." With that Kagome walked over to her bed side table and picked up her book.

"Will that be all milady?" Rena asked.

"Yes that will be all." Kagome walked out of the room. When she reached Kaho they head to the library.

……………………………………………………………

Hey ya'll how did you like it? Sorry for the ending I know it was a little boring but I had to end it somewhere. Until next time.


	14. Someone Is In Love

Hey ya'll I hope ya'll like this chapter. There is more lemon in this. Well on with the story.

'**Sesshoumaru's demon sides thoughts'**

'**Yuki's demon sides thoughts'**

'_**Kagome's minds thoughts'**_

'_**Shin's thoughts'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 14: Someone Is In Love

Sesshoumaru was 'working' in his office. But what he was really doing was thinking about his mate. Her juicy lips. Her smooth skin. Her silky hair. Her long legs. Her big…

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Enter." Sesshoumaru said.

Hatsuhara entered the room with a nod of his head.

Sesshoumaru returned the gesture.

"I believe congratulations are in order my friend." Hatsuhara said.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow as to say he did not understand.

Hatsuhara understood the unspoken question. "I saw Lady Kagome in the hallway. You moved faster than I would have thought."

"There was no need to prolong what would eventually happen."

Hatsuhara mouthed something about horny dogs, but Sesshoumaru did not catch this. Hatsuhara asked Sesshoumaru what he would be doing while Sesshoumaru and Kagome were gone and Sesshoumaru started to tell him. They talked about stuff like that until dinner.

!!!!!!!!!! WHILE THIS WAS HAPPENING WITH KAGOME AND KAHO !!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome and Kaho were in the library. Kagome was looking for a new book to read. Surprisingly enough she had read all the books she needed to and now was looking for a book just because. Kaho told Kagome that it was just a waste of time. That she won't have time to read books at night anymore. Kagome just said hope so to Kaho's statement.

"Ah this seems like a good book." Kagome said.

"You won't need it." Kaho practically sang those words.

"I know but I like to read."

"Well I hope you find time during the day, because your nights are now full."

Kagome started to blush. Trying to turn the attention away from herself she said, "Well what do you think you're going to be doing tonight. I think doing what you and Lord Hatsuhara were talking about in the hallway."

"I hope so."

"Okay I can't take any more of this." Shin said as he came into the aisle that Kagome and Kaho were in. "I've been sitting on the chairs watching you so you two could talk in private, but all you guys keep talking about is your night to come."

"Shin when did you get here?" Kagome asked.

"I've been here before you two showed up."

"Woops. If I would have known you were there I wouldn't have kept talking about it." Kagome said.

"I would." Kaho whispered under her breath as she pulled out a book and flipped through it.

"Don't mind her. She is just a little bit horny today." Kagome said.

"Guilty." Kaho said as she put the book back.

"I think both of you are." Shin said.

"I believe Kagome is guilty then too." Kaho said.

"Kaho."

"Kagome."

"Let's just change the subject." Shin suggested.

"If you had a mate Shin I'm sure she would be right here with us talking about it too." Kaho said as she picked up another book and flipped through it.

Shin opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Now Kaho it's not our place to talk about Shin's love life." Kagome said as she placed a hand on Shin's arm to try and calm him down.

Kaho picked up something in the way Kagome said that. It said yet, that they won't interfere yet. Kaho put the book back and said, "I guess so."

Shin began to breathe again.

"Besides I'm sure Shin already has someone in mind, right?" Kagome asked.

"No." Shin said a little but to sudden.

"No?" Kagome tried to sound shocked.

"I um… have to go do something. Promise me that you won't get into trouble." Shin said.

"I'll try."

Shin walked away faster than normal.

"Do you think he could have left any faster?" Kaho asked.

"I think he could have. So do you know who he likes?"

"Yeah. She actually works here. She is not really a servant more of an over seer of what's going on in the castle."

"I thought Jaken did that."

"Do you really think Lord Sesshoumaru would trust Jaken with a job like that?"

"No. so what is her name?"

"Rena."

"Hey she was in my room awhile ago. Maybe she is still there." Kagome didn't get a response from Kaho. She looked up from her book to see that Kaho was already walking away.

"You coming or not?" Kaho yelled to Kagome.

"Coming." Kagome jogged up to Kaho. "So do you know if she likes him?"

"Oh yeah. Normally she is all calm and collective but when Shin is around she starts to blush and she gets all jittery."

"Aww. She's in love with him. That's really cute. How does Shin act around her?"

"Well you know how he is very talkative. Around her he is quiet and doesn't know what to say. They have small talk but it is always about useless stuff."

"Has Rena tried to move there so called relationship forward or anything?" Kagome asked.

"No she is very shy."

"Has Shin?"

"No."

"Well we are going to have to change that."

Kagome and Kaho were walking down one of the hallways when out of the corner of Kagome's eye she spotted Rena. Kagome grabbed Kaho's sleeve to stop her.

"Hey-." Kaho started.

"Look there she is."

"Who?"

Kagome gave Kaho a look that said are you that stupid.

"Rena?" Kaho asked.

"Yes." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes. "Who else are we looking for?"

"No one I guess. So where is she?"

"Down there. She is just looking into the room." Kagome pointed down a different hallway were Rena was standing. "What is she doing?"

"Watching Shin."

"What?"

"Come on I'll show you."

Kaho and Kagome walked quietly to where Rena was standing. Kagome, at a good distances, looked over Rena's shoulder. She saw Shin looking at all the weapons on the wall of the dojo. Kagome turned towards Kaho and nodded. Meaning that she understood what she said before.

"Hi Rena." Kagome said.

Rena jumped a little. She wasn't expecting her Lady to be behind her and catch her spying on Shin. Rena turned around and bowed. "Milady."

Kagome got a good look at Rena. Before it was to weird being in Sesshoumaru's and her room for the first time with out him and her being there made it more weird to where Kagome didn't really pay attention to Rena's looks. Rena had shoulder length what almost seemed golden hair. Her eyes were the color of magenta. She was as tall as Kagome (which is 5'6" if ya'll didn't know). She had no facial markings. Her ears were pointed like most demons. She wore a plain light blue kimono, a white obi, and a white apron that went down to here knees. Her kimono went down to her ankles. "Hey Rena. So what are you up too?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing milady. Did you need something?"

"Kagome is that you?" Shin asked from the entrance of the dojo, but his you was very quiet because he spotted Rena.

Shin's eyes and Rena's eyes were locked together. Kaho and Kagome looked at Shin then Rena. Their eyes kept moving between the two seeing who would break the silence first.

Neither of them said a thing so Kagome broke the silence by saying, "Yes it's me and I haven't gotten into any trouble."

"Yet." Kaho whispered.

"I could say the same for you." Kagome said.

It seemed that Shin and Rena forget that Kagome and Kaho were there because Shin said with a nod, "Rena."

"Prince Shin."

"You don't have to use Prince, Rena."

"You tell me that every time."

"And you still use it."

Kagome did a fake cough trying to get their attention again. "If you'll excuses us Shin I need to borrow Rena."

"Try not to get into any trouble." Shin said.

"We'll try." Kaho said.

Kaho and Kagome dragged Rena to Kagome's old room.

Currently all three of them were sitting on Kagome's old bed.

"So do you like Shin?" Kaho asked Rena. Kaho was more blunt with things.

"Kaho." Kagome said in a warning tone.

"What?" Kaho said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You can't be so straight forward with these things. You have to ease into them."

"Ease into what? If I may ask milady." Rena asked.

"Well let's just say I think Shin was flirting with you back in the hallway." Kagome explained.

"I second that." Kaho said as she put a finger in the air as if she was voting.

Rena started to blush but then she said, "I don't think he was." Rena almost sounded sad as she said that.

"Trust me he was. This guy named Hojo use to flirt with me all the time. So I know how this flirting thing works." Kagome said.

"Hojo? Does Sesshoumaru know of this Hojo fellow?" Kaho questioned.

"No besides that last time I saw him was like six months ago. Anyways back to the subject on hand. I saw that way he looked at you and how he got silent when he noticed that you were there." Kagome said.

"What were you doing there?" Kaho asked even though she knew the answer.

"Well I was um… walking by when I heard someone talking. I just looked into see if everything was all right."

"He talks to himself a lot." Kagome said.

"I think it is cute." Rena slapped a hand over her mouth after the words spilled out but it was too late.

"You like him don't you." Kaho said.

"He's a prince." Rena sounded disappointed.

"And we are human." Kagome said as she waved a hand between her and Kaho. "I remember when Sesshoumaru hated humans now he is mated to one."

"It wouldn't work." Rena said.

"What if I were to tell you that he liked you a lot." Kaho said.

"Not to be rude Lady Kaho but I would say I don't believe you."

"It is true though. Kaho has an eye for these things. She showed me that Sesshoumaru likes me and look at me now."

"Lady Kaho could you really help me?" Rena asked.

"Most defiantly. We will start after dinner."

"So soon."

"No time like that present." Kagome said. Kagome saw that Rena looked a little bit nervous so she gave her a reassuring hug and said, "Don't worry me and Kaho will be there to help you." Letting Rena go and leaning back Kagome added, "I just won't be there tonight. I have things to do."

"Someone is still horny after today's activities." Kaho taunted.

"Guilty."

Kagome and Kaho talked to Rena a little bit more trying to get here to feel more comfortable around them as friends instead of a servant talking to Ladies.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AFTER DINNER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After dinner Sesshoumaru went to his study with Hatsuhara to do more work. Kaho had tracked down Rena and was giving her some advice on talking to Shin. Shin was getting some much needed sleep after watching after Kagome. The kids were talking in Rin's room until it was time to go to bed. And Kagome was in her room reading.

Kagome decided that she was just going to spend the rest of the evening in her room so she changed into her night gown. The one that Sesshoumaru saw her in the first time they spent the night together. Where the hem of the gown ended at her mid-thigh. It was spaghetti strapped and low cut. The fabric was black but in the right light it looked see through. Kagome's mind kept telling her that she didn't need her night gown that once Sesshoumaru got there it would come off. But Kagome put it on anyway. She also knew she wouldn't need her underwear but she put that on also.

Kagome was currently sitting on the bed reading. The book that she picked out was a romance novel and every time she would read apart with any bit of romance in the scene she would picture her and Sesshoumaru doing what the main characters were doing. Kagome got flushed a couple of times as she read over a sex scene that was in the book. Kagome kept reading and thinking until Sesshoumaru came in.

!!!!!!!!!! WHILE THIS WAS HAPPENING WITH SESSHOUMARU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru and Hatsuhara were reading over the documents that Sesshoumaru had received a couple of days ago (the ones that the guards brought back).

To Hatsuhara Sesshoumaru seemed very distracted then what he normally was. He didn't seem worried, or aggravated, or anything in that sort of way. He seemed deep in thought, that if you looked close enough into his eyes, his thoughts were pleasurable. Hatsuhara wanted to know if his assumptions were right about Sesshoumaru being distracted by his thoughts than doing his work so he asked, "What is that document about?"

For the first time in a very long time Sesshoumaru did not hear the question. He heard a voice but not the words. "What did you say Hatsuhara?" Sesshoumaru asked.

'Defiantly to distracted to work.' Hatsuhara thought. "You seem very distant this evening. Is something over powering your thoughts from you work?"

"No." Sesshoumaru lied. His mind was full of thoughts about his precious mate. Her naked body pressed up against his. Their hips grinding together encouraging the sensation growing with in. The taste of her in his mouth as their tongues wrestled together. How soft her skin was as she slid down his body. When she licked him how it caused an uncontrollable growl to escape. The way her hands had rubbed all over him, from his head to his thighs. Her teasing as she softly sucked on his earlobe. The why she moaned as he pleasured her with butterfly kisses all over her body.

"Sesshoumaru are you sure nothing is distracting you." Hatsuhara had seen him looking through the window staring off into the distance with a thinking look on.

"Hatsuhara we are done for the night. Do as you wish, if you wish to continue what you are doing or something else." Sesshoumaru said as he stood up.

"I'll stay here a little bit longer. Good night Sesshoumaru."

"Good night." With no further ado Sesshoumaru left his study rather quickly.

"Just as I suspected." Hatsuhara said to himself.

As Sesshoumaru entered his room he was greeted with the sight of Kagome sitting up in bed reading.

"Hi." Kagome said looking over the top of her book. "Did you get some work done?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru lied. He walked into the closet and Kagome went back to reading.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the closet with a pair of dark blue pants draped over his arm. He laid the pants on the bed and headed over to a sword rack in his room. He pulled Tokijin out of his sash and placed it on the rack. He did the same to Tenseiga. Sesshoumaru took his sash off and draped it over the side of the rack. He took his armor off and put it on the other side of the rack. Sesshoumaru headed back into the closet to put his mokomoko in its rightful place. Then he headed into the bathroom with the pants he had grabbed earlier. Whey he was going to change into his night wear when they soon would come off I don't know.

Kagome was reading her book and every now and then she would look up to see what Sesshoumaru was doing. 'He takes a long time to get ready for bed.' She thought. When Sesshoumaru came out of the bathroom Kagome couldn't take her eyes off him. He was shirtless. 'He is so damn sexy.' She thought.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the three windows in his room and closed the drapes. Kagome had already lit a couple of lanterns because it was dark outside. Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed and got in. He got closer to Kagome who was in the middle of the bed. He placed a couple of kisses on her shoulder. Sesshoumaru took the book out of Kagome's hand, leaned over her, put it on the bed side table, and whispered in Kagome's ear, "You won't be needing this." Then he started to suck on her neck.

Kagome threw her head back to give Sesshoumaru more access to her neck. She started moaning when Sesshoumaru moved his tongue in a circular motion on her neck.

Sesshoumaru started kissing down her neck all the way to her shoulder. He moved the strap to her gown out of the way and now it was loosely hanging by her arm bringing down some of the fabric it was attached to. Sesshoumaru started to bite on Kagome's shoulder but not hard enough to make her bleed, but it did make her 'mmm'. He bit Kagome on the shoulder and the arm a couple more times. He left Kagome's arm to kiss her juicy lips.

Before Sesshoumaru could ask for entrance into her mouth Kagome asked for entrance into his mouth. Sesshoumaru was shocked by this but granted her request anyways. Kagome ran her tongue over the roof of his mouth ever so tenderly. She glided her tongue over his fangs. She didn't know why but the sharpness of his fangs intrigued her. Kagome found Sesshoumaru's tongue. She started to wrestle with it.

Sesshoumaru moved his hand down Kagome's side. Making sure he ran over her curves. Once his hand got past the hem of her night gown his hand went back up making sure that his hand was under the fabric. He slid up her thigh until he got to her underwear. Sesshoumaru hocked his index finger into the front of her underwear. As he pulled them down his fingers grazed Kagome's inner thigh causing her to moan. Once her underwear got over her knees Kagome kicked it of the rest of the way. Sesshoumaru's hand traveled back up Kagome's inner thigh.

Kagome 'mmmed' as Sesshoumaru's hand slid up her thigh. When he got 'there' she suspected that he would pleasure her as he did this after noon, but instead his hand went to the back of her thigh. Sesshoumaru's hand moved up.

Kagome 'eeped' when she felt Sesshoumaru squeeze her butt. She saw Sesshoumaru smirk when she 'eeped' so she stuck out her tongue in a nice, playful way. But it back fired as he just caught her tongue in another passionate kiss.

Sesshoumaru moved his hand up to Kagome's breast. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple. He made sure that he barely touched the skin. Sesshoumaru slid his hand out from under Kagome's night gown. He put his leg on the other side of Kagome so he was resting on top of her legs. With both hands Sesshoumaru grabbed the bottom of Kagome's night gown. He bunched it in his hand as he moved it up.

Kagome sat up straighter so it would be easier for Sesshoumaru to get her night gown off. She lifted her arms up as he got closer to the top. Once her night gown was off Sesshoumaru tossed it to the side. Sesshoumaru captured on of Kagome's breast in his mouth. He started circling her nipple with his tongue. Kagome's moans encouraged him to go on.

Kagome arched her back. Pressing herself against Sesshoumaru more. When Sesshoumaru was done sucking on her breast Kagome flipped Sesshoumaru over and crawled on top of him. She started kissing his forehead. She trailed down his nose to his mouth with soft gentle kisses. Instead of kissing those addicting lips she licked them. Barely touching the tip of her tongue to his lips Kagome swept her tongue over his bottom lip. She moved her lips from his lips to his chin. Kagome rubbed her lips over his chin before moving down to his neck. She could feel his chest vibrate as she sucked on his neck. Her tongue traveled down his neck to his chest where she bit him a couple of times. You could see a slight hint of teeth indentions where she had bit him, but it seemed to not bother Sesshoumaru because the vibration in his chest grew stronger.

Kagome licked Sesshoumaru's chest. She slid down his body as she kissed his abdomen till she got to the top of his pants. Kagome grabbed on to the sides of his pants. She pulled his pants off part of the way and Sesshoumaru kicked them off the rest of the way. Kagome rubbed her body on Sesshoumaru as she came back up to lock her lips with his.

Kagome rubbing all over him made him stand straight up. Cough think about it cough. Sesshoumaru flipped Kagome back over. He slid into Kagome making her 'oh' and grab the sheets, but not out of pain this time. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her hip and he started rocking their hips, intensifying their pleasure.

Kagome arched her back and threw her head back. Sesshoumaru took this opportunity of the exposed neck by sucking on it. Kagome's 'ohs' got louder as her pleasure intensified. Their hips grinded together more, but very slowly so the pleasure feeling lasted longer. Kagome could feel the vibration in Sesshoumaru's chest grow stronger till she could hear it. His lips were still against her neck when his lips vibrated with the growl too. This made a tingling sensation run all through Kagome.

"Sess… Sess… Sesshoumaru." Kagome screamed out as she reached her big 'O'. A more audible growl came out of Sesshoumaru. His growl was more like a roar of triumphant. Like he just conquered land or was victorious of a war.

Kagome was panting very hard. Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through Kagome's hair. He pressed his lips against her forehead and rested them there. Kagome put both of her hands on Sesshoumaru's chest. She placed o couple of kisses on his chest. Sesshoumaru waited a couple of seconds before he took her again. Actually he took her four more times that night.

Sesshoumaru got off of Kagome and laid down next to her. Kagome snuggled up to Sesshoumaru. She rested her head on his chest. She tucked one of her arms under her self and her other arm was on top of Sesshoumaru's abdomen as she traced circles with her index finger on his chest.

Sesshoumaru slipped an arm under Kagome. He pulled her closer to him. He rested his chin on top of her head as he used his other hand to rub Kagome's arm.

"Good night my mate." Sesshoumaru said.

"Good night." Kagome said as she yawned. Feeling Sesshoumaru's chest rise up and down as he breathed helped Kagome fall asleep. Sesshoumaru, surprisingly enough, feel asleep a little bit after Kagome did.

…………………………………………………………………………………

So how did ya'll like it? Sorry that it is so short. Until next time.


	15. The Lessons Begin

Hey ya'll I hope ya'll like this chapter. Yesterday I went to Houston and I had to wake up at 3 o'clock in the morning so I decided not to sleep at all. I was only tired once that day. Well on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 15: The Lessons Begin

Kagome had shifted into a different position during the night. She was still laying on her side but she had mover her top leg in between Sesshoumaru's leg. She had wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist and her head still laid on his chest. Sesshoumaru was still lying on his back. His arm was around Kagome and the hand that is attached to said arm rested right under her breast. His other arm laid on top of Kagome's arm and even though he was sleeping every now and then he would rub her arm.

Kagome had woken up before Sesshoumaru. She was currently watching her man sleep. Kagome had never seen Sesshoumaru sleep before, and she had to say he still looked as damn sexy as he always does. Kagome wanted to take a bath but she didn't want to wake Sesshoumaru. She was half way up when she got pulled back down.

"Oofh." Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. His eyes were still closed so Kagome suspected it was just him reacting to something in his dreams. She tried it again, but she couldn't even get up this time. Kagome waited a couple minutes to see if this dream thing he was in subsided before she tried one more time.

"If the first two times didn't work, what would make you think this time would be any different?" Sesshoumaru said as he opened his eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" Kagome said as she folded her arms across Sesshoumaru's chest, then she rested her chin on her hands so she could stare into those golden beauties.

"When you first tried to get up your leg rubbed up against something."

"Oh." There was hint of seductiveness in Kagome's voice. There was also a glint in her eyes. Kagome slipped her leg back in between Sesshoumaru's legs. She gradually slid her leg up and down his legs. Kagome brushed her lips across his chest. She could feel Sesshoumaru's chest vibrate.

Kagome rolled off Sesshoumaru. She would have kept rolling till she got to the edge of the bed, but Sesshoumaru rolled on top of her.

"Sesshou-." But Kagome was cut off by a kiss. Sesshoumaru had hold of both Kagome's arms. He was holding them kind of close to her head. When Sesshoumaru broke the kiss, Kagome licked his lips. Sesshoumaru started sucking on Kagome' neck, causing the third hicky that she would have today, not to mention the bit marks on her shoulder and arm.

"Sesshoumaru we can finish this in the hot springs." There was a gleam in Kagome's eyes as she said that.

Sesshoumaru stopped sucking on her neck for a second to say, "Sounds good."

"You are going to have to get off me so I can get up."

Sesshoumaru heard what Kagome said but choose to ignore her suggestion. Instead he decided to cause a hicky on her breast by sucking on the top of it.

"Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru, not wanting to, got off his mate. Kagome crawled over Sesshoumaru and got out of the bed on Sesshoumaru's side of the bed. Sesshoumaru eyes roamed over Kagome's naked body. Kagome held out her hands for Sesshoumaru. When he got out she grabbed one of his hands with both of her hands. Kagome walked in front of Sesshoumaru as they headed to the bathroom. Sesshoumaru didn't mind because he liked the view he got.

When they entered the bathroom Sesshoumaru closed the door, then he followed Kagome into the hot spring. The hot springs was the size of a small but good sized pool. The side were the waterfall was, was about 6ft. deep and the side were you entered was about 3ft. deep. Surrounding the hot springs were boulders of all different sizes. Some of the boulders had carved in seats.

Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru over to where the bathing supplies were. She let go of his hand and turned towards him. She dipped her hands in the water, then she gently rubbed her hands over every inch of Sesshoumaru that wasn't wet yet (the water was up to the top of his hips. The water was a little bit higher on Kagome seeing how she was shorter then him). Kagome started with his chest. Rubbing her hands over his chest, up to his shoulder, then back down to his abdomen. Kagome placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder as she moved behind him. She dipped her hands in the water and from in the water she started moving up his back. When Kagome reached Sesshoumaru's shoulder blades she stopped her hands and started kissing his back. Kagome licked off some of the water she just put on Sesshoumaru's back before she went over to the bathing supplies. Kagome squeezed some of the soap into her hands and massaged it into a nice lather. She walked back over to Sesshoumaru and rubbed all over his body and I mean ALL over his body. When she was done soaping him she cupped some water in her hand. Holding her hand over Sesshoumaru's shoulders she let the water fall out and run down Sesshoumaru. She kept doing this until all the soap was gone.

"My turn." Sesshoumaru whispered in Kagome's ear. After dipping his hands in the water Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome's arm and rubbed it. He started to bit Kagome's arm. He smirked when he heard Kagome 'mmm'. Sesshoumaru moved to the back of Kagome. After getting his hands wet he started to massage Kagome. Kagome put her head forward and 'mmmed' and moaned as Sesshoumaru kneaded down her back and back up. Sesshoumaru moved Kagome's hair out of the way of her neck by having it drape over her shoulder. He could see the goose bumps form as he gently stroked his finger across Kagome's neck to move her hair. Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome's spot several times, then he moved his tongue in a circular motion over her spot. Kagome's moans started to stir Sesshoumaru. From behind Kagome Sesshoumaru soaked Kagome's front side. Then he headed over to the bathing supplies he put some soap in his hand and worked it into a good lather. Sesshoumaru went back over to Kagome and soaped her up. He made sure every touch was slow, gentle, and lasted for ever. Sesshoumaru washed off any soap that was on Kagome's body.

Kagome turned around to face Sesshoumaru. She started kissing him. As she kissed him she was pushing him back till they got to one of the carved out seats. She pushed Sesshoumaru into the seat, still kissing him, and climbed on top of him. Her legs were on the side of his legs and she was sitting on top of his thighs. Her hands were pressed against the boulder that was behind Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru had his hands on Kagome's lower back. He loved how aggressive Kagome was being. Their tongues were locked in a tongue war as they kissed. Sesshoumaru brought Kagome closer so he could enter into her. They started swaying their hips side to side. Kagome broke their kiss for air. Sesshoumaru leaned forward a little and started kissing Kagome's shoulder. Kagome started to 'oh' and 'oh my god' and 'yes' and Sesshoumaru started to do his growl thing. Then they both got to their highest peck.

Sesshoumaru slid out of Kagome. Kagome leaned on Sesshoumaru and started panting. Sesshoumaru started kissing Kagome's neck. Then he picked Kagome up, stood up, and put Kagome on the chair to where she was standing. Sesshoumaru's hands were on Kagome's hips for support so she wouldn't fall. He started kissing her stomach, then he trailed over to the top of her hip where he bit it. He got an 'mmm' as Kagome's reaction. Sesshoumaru, with his hands still on her hips, guided Kagome to sit on the top of the boulder. When she was seated Sesshoumaru picked up one of Kagome's legs. Starting from her knee he started kissing up her leg. Then he kissed from her hip to her stomach. When he got to her breast Sesshoumaru stood up on the chair so he could lock lips with Kagome.

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss to say, "We should get ready for breakfast."

"Uh." Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome before he stepped down off the seat.

Kagome stood up on the seat. Then she jumped into Sesshoumaru's arms where he caught her bridal style. Sesshoumaru carried Kagome out of the hot springs, out of the bath room, and into the closet where he set her down and they got dressed. Then they went down to breakfast.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AFTER BREAKFAST !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All during breakfast Kagome was smiling. Sesshoumaru would look over at Kagome a lot and every time she would blush. Since Kagome is now the Lady of the West she sat right next to Sesshoumaru. One time during breakfast Sesshoumaru, smoothly so no one saw him, squeezed Kagome's inner thigh. Kagome was unaware of this until she felt the squeeze and when she did she 'eeped'. Kaho asked what was the matter and Kagome came up with a lame excuses like I dropped my napkin. Then she threw her napkin on the floor and bent down to pick it up. When she came back up she glared at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru gave her an innocent look.

Currently Kagome and Kaho were on the hunt for Rena.

"So what did you guys talk about last night?" Kagome asked.

"I gave Rena some flirting lessons." Kaho explained.

"Flirting lessons?"

"Yes I said something that Shin might say then I gave a response in a flirting way."

"Give me an example."

"Let's see hmm… I got it. We'll start with hellos. Shin always says 'hello Rena' and Rena always says 'hello prince Shin', so I told her instead of saying hello prince Shin say hi there in a really sexy seductive voice."

"Good start. So what are we teaching her today?"

"Conversational pieces and body language."

"Conversational pieces?" Kagome said in a tone that said are you kidding.

"Yes conversational piece. They need to talk about something else besides where the towels are."

"Fine." Kagome's tone said I give up.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WITH SESSHOUMARU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru was in his study with Hatsuhara. Sesshoumaru was doing his work that he was suppose to do last night. He wanted to make sure he got every information he needed before he departed tomorrow.

Hatsuhara was debating whether he should tell Sesshoumaru that Kagome and Kaho was up to something. He didn't know what they were up to, he just knew that they were planning something by the way Kaho acted when she came into they room last night. Deciding it was best to tell him Hatsuhara said, "Sesshoumaru I believe are mates are up too something."

Sesshoumaru looked up from his work. "What makes you believe that?'

"Kaho entered our room last night with a look that clearly said I've been up to something."

"I believe Kagome was in our room last night."

"And where do you think she is now? You're going to have to pick these things up when you have a mate like Lady Kagome."

"I see. We'll let them start their scheme before we see what they're up to."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BACK WITH THE MISCHEVIOUS PEOPLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome, Kaho, and Rena were in the ballroom. Kagome was pretending to be Shin. Kaho was pretending to be Rena. And Rena was watching them. Kaho was showing Rena how she could drive Shin crazy with the slightest touch. How she should walk when she walks away.

"If you ever so lightly touch his arm when you say something it will drive him crazy, and trust me he will want to kiss you right then and there." Kaho said as she demonstrated.

"I ain't going to kiss you." Kagome said as she took a step back from Kaho.

"I never said you had to." Kaho rolled her eyes. "Now will you just stand still."

Kagome took a step back towards Kaho. They heard a chuckle. Kagome and Kaho looked at Rena to see her holding a hand over her mouth and trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, but if you were to see your face when you thought you had to kiss Kaho…" Rena couldn't finish her sentence because her laughter broke free. Kaho joined Rena in laughing. Having seen Kagome's expression too she had to admit it was quit funny. Kagome found nothing funny about this, so she waited for the laughter to die down.

"We're sorry Kagome." Kaho said in between laughs. She took a big breath and calmed down. "Okay back to work. Now Rena you want to capture his attention every time you see him. Here is one example if you see him at a far distant and he sees you give a small wave and a sweet smile. The small wave says hi in a seductive way. Another thing you can do is like if you see him in the hallway walk by him and trust me he will be looking back at you when you pass to um check things out and when you pass him turn your head and smile at him, then look forward again. It kind of gives off that mysterious vibe."

"I get it." Rena said.

"Okay now with what you guys talk abut." Kagome said. "We have to stop this towel talk. Talk about how beautiful the day is, the weather, anything but where things are or stuff like that." Kagome started thinking about what Rena could say when she got and idea. She scared Kaho and Rena when she said very loudly, "Oh, I have an idea. Talk about his eyes."

"What? No no no. I can't do that." Rena said as she waved her hands in front of her.

"I see where you're going with this. Talking about how pretty his eyes are will get him thinking." Kaho said.

"Exactly."

'So that's what they are planning.' Hatsuhara thought as he watched them from behind the door. 'But this time I won't interfere seeing how Shin told me that he really liked Rena.' Hatsuhara walked away from the doors to go work out in the dojo.

A couple of hours later the girls had to stop their lessons for today because Rena had to go deal with something. Kaho went to go look for Hatsuhara. Of course when she found him in the dojo shirtless and sweaty that led to something that had to be taken to the bed room. Kagome was currently looking for Shin. She hadn't seen him since breakfast and every guard she asked just said no milady.

"Where could he be?" Kagome said as she randomly stopped, put here hands on her hips and stomped her foot.

"Where is who, my dear." Sesshoumaru said as he came up behind her.

"Shin. He hasn't been seen and isn't he suppose to be watching me." Kagome said as she turned around to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Shin went out for awhile."

"Oh. Well that explains why no one has seen him."

Sesshoumaru stepped up to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome looped her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist and leaned back a little so she could look into his gorgeous eyes.

"What have you been up too?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Nothing much just talking."

"Your eyes say different."

"My eyes lie sometimes."

"Or are you just not telling the whole truth."

"Maybe." Kagome tried to pull away but Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"Are you going to tell me what your up too?"

"Eventually."

"When will eventually be?"

"When ever it happens."

After Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome he let her go and said, "Come with me."

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru when he started walking away. "Where are we going?"

"I need you to be aware of what we are going to be dealing with while we are gone and the best way to do that is for you to look over the documents."

"Makes sense."

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome. She was just randomly smiling. Seeing no one in the hall and feeling no presences near or coming Sesshoumaru decided to do something. He put an arm around her shoulder and then so fast that Kagome didn't know what happened he dipped her.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome said in a shocked yet seductive voice.

Sesshoumaru started kissing Kagome. Kagome wrapped her arm's around Sesshoumaru's neck to deepen the kiss. A little bit later they broke the kiss. Sesshoumaru returned Kagome to her normal posture and after staring into each others eyes for a little bit they started walking again. Sesshoumaru looked from the corner of his eyes at Kagome to see that her smile grew wider and that there was the slightest tint of pink on her cheeks.

Kagome was thinking that she made the best choice she could ever make by mating with Sesshoumaru. He was romantic, sexy, intelligent, sexy, unpredictable, sexy, a fierce warrior, sexy, every one fears him, sexy, an amazing leader, sexy, and even though he doesn't show it and denies it he is kind and caring, and did she mention so damn sexy. It wasn't just the best choice she ever made it was also the smartest and the wises choice ever. She could live forever with this man, have a family, and love him forever and always.

"What are you thinking about my dear." Sesshoumaru saw that even though her smile never faded she had a thinking expression on.

Grabbing Sesshoumaru's hand Kagome tangled their fingers together. Then she kissed his hand and said, "You. Us. Our future together." There was a long pause before Kagome asked, "Um… Sesshoumaru can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you want children?"

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"I do also."

Kagome smile grew larger. She was still holding his hand so she stepped closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru made their way to Sesshoumaru's study where Kagome read over the documents and Sesshoumaru watched Kagome.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AFTER LUNCH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome being the fast reader she was already read through the documents before lunch. Sesshoumaru went to go work out in the dojo with Hatsuhara. Hatsuhara never got to finish his previous work out. But I don't know why they would need to work out seeing how they got some sort of exercises in the bed room. Kaho and Kagome not having Shin or Rena to play match maker decided to play with the kids. Sesshoumaru had a couple guards watch them since they were out side in the gardens.

Currently they were trying to get the cats to transform. Yamamoto transformed after two tries. Mayu and Shiori took a couple more tries. When all the cats could transform Rin and Shippo went off to go play with them. When the kids were for enough away Kaho started asking Kagome questions.

"Is that three hickys I see?" Kaho

"That you can see." Kagome said as she plucked a blade of grass and tore it in half.

"Where else?"

Kagome pointed to the top of her breast and said, "Right here. I also have bit marks but they are hidden by my clothes."

"How many?"

Kagome mouthed numbers as she pointed to different spots on her body. "7."

"7?"

"Oh wait no eight. I forget about the one on my hip."

"Your hip?"

"Yup. He likes to bite and I have no complaints. I also found out he likes to be bit also."

"You two are kinky."

"You could call it that."

"What else would you call it?" Kaho asked.

"I don't know. I guess you could call it having a sexy man to do things to."

"Kagome."

"What?" Kagome sounded all innocent.

"I agree with you. Me and Hatsuhara are the same way too."

"So you're admitting you're just as kinky."

"And more."

"So what are you going to do while me and Sesshoumaru are gone?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to try and get Shin and Rena together."

"That will be a miracle if you could get those two together in one week. I know they love each other but they are to shy to do anything."

"True, but we are working on that. Do you know what time you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Six o'clock in the morning." Kagome spaced out her words to make it more dramatic.

"What?"

"I know. I told Sesshoumaru that he was absolutely crazy and he told me that we had to leave that early to make it to the first village the next day."

"How many villages are you going to visit?"

"Three. From what I've read the North has placed some demons in the nearing forest of these villages and they have been wrecking havoc on the villagers. Sesshoumaru is really pissed at this. Most likely he is just going to slaughter them for coming on his lands."

"So why are you going?" Kaho asked in a tone that said isn't it pointless for you to go.

"Well there was this broken sash with a sheathed dagger attached. It felt like a presence was in the sheath. Then later that day that I found it I was looking at the sheath and the presences grew stronger and the feeling was coming from the inside so I looked inside the sheath and I saw and eye. A smoky blue eye. But when I looked at the sheath again any trace of the presence was gone like it was never there before. So I'm going to see if the presence I felt before is any of the leopard demons." Kagome explained.

"You saw an eye in a sheath?"

"Yes."

"Is that even possible?"

"I guess so."

"Why do you think that the North is only targeting the West?" Kaho asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the Northern Lord just really doesn't like Sesshoumaru. But Shin said this started a long time ago so it could be something Sesshoumaru's father did."

"That's why women should be leaders. Like if a woman has trouble with another woman they either sit down and talk or they-."

"Duke it out."

"Exactly. They don't go around starting a war and killing people."

"I think men just like to start stuff." Kagome said as she shook her head. As if saying shame on them.

"Yeah. There small minds just can't under stand this stuff."

Kagome and Kaho started laughing. It seems that they could never stay serious for to long.

"Kagome. Kagome look they're flying." Rin yelled.

"That's wonderful. You guys are doing well in training them."

Shiori came down from the sky and landed next to Kagome. She started licking her face.

"Haha that tickles." Kagome said.

Shiori stopped licking Kagome and laid down. She rested her head on Kagome's lap and Kagome started petting her.

"How are you going to get Shin and Rena in the same room to talk?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to find where Shin is then I'll send Rena into the room."

"Isn't that like stalking him?"

"Yes. Rena asked the same thing and I told her if Shin ever ask 'are you stalking me' just say 'what if I am'."

"Nice."

"Thank you."

Kagome and Kaho talked about random stuff the rest of the time until one of the guards came up and said it was time for dinner.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AFTER DINNNER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome took the kids out to the gardens to talk. She told them that she had become the Lady of the West. She didn't tell them any of the details that they didn't need to need to know. Kagome just told them that her and Sesshoumaru had mated and the made her the Lady of the West. Rin and Shippo were extremely happy.

Shippo was happy that Kagome was once again happy in the way he use to know. During the past five months she was never really her self. She would put on a fake smile and try to act happy for him, but Shippo know that something was bothering his mother.

Rin was really happy that Kagome and Sesshoumaru mated because secretly she had been wishing they would. Rin hoped that Kagome could help Sesshoumaru. Ever since Naraku died he always secluded himself in his study and the only time she saw him was during feasting times or if he had business to do outside of the castle.

Kagome then told the kids that tomorrow her and Sesshoumaru would be leaving to take care of some stuff and it would take at least nine days. Rin and Shippo weren't too happy about this. Kagome told them that she had found a young and fun servant to play with them. Rin and Shippo were okay with that, but they still didn't like the idea that they were not going to be able to see either Kagome or Sesshoumaru for at least nine days.

After dinner Sesshoumaru looked over the whole castle to make sure everything was normal. He always did this before he left on a trip. He wanted to see what things looked like when he left that way when he came back and looked things over he would know whether or not something happened. Sesshoumaru had absolute faith that Hatsuhara would take care of his castle, but things with the North made him more cautious about things. Once Sesshoumaru was done with that he went to his study to look over the map of the West where the villages were mapped on it. He looked over the trail that he and Kagome was going to take.

Having the trail etched into his brain Sesshoumaru had nothing else to do. He had already done all his paper work. He had already worked out. And he had already done his preparations that he did before he traveled. So Sesshoumaru went to the library. He had not been able to read in such a long time unless it was a document. He picked out a book that he found interesting. It was about a war. Sesshoumaru took the book with him back to his room. Once in his room Sesshoumaru got ready for bed.

After dinner Hatsuhara took Kaho on a walk. It had been such a long time since the last he took her on a walk. They walked to a stream where they sat down. Hatsuhara leaned against a base of a tree. Kaho sat in between his legs and leaned against his chest. Hatsuhara wrapped his arms around Kaho. They started talking about their previous conversation. The one that Kagome interrupted. Kaho was surprised that Hatsuhara really wanted more kids. She was also shocked to find out that he had been thinking about it to, but didn't know how to ask her. They were really happy that they would hopefully have a little one soon. Hatsuhara started talking about what they would have to do to have children. After some dirty talk between the two they headed back to the castle to 'start making babies'.

Currently Kagome, Rin, and Shippo were walking down the hallways. After three hours of playing the kids got sleepy. When they got to the hallway where their rooms were the kids went off into their rooms. Kagome told them that she would be in there in a little while to tuck them in. when the kids were in there room Kagome went to the kitchen to get some water. She liked that it was empty. Kagome didn't want any servant going out their way just to get her a glass of water. Once she was done with her water she went back up to the kids room and tucked them in. She told them 'I love you', 'I'll miss you while I'm gone', and 'good night'. Kagome left their rooms sad. She would miss her little ones dearly.

Kagome entered her room and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru there. She thought that he would be working or something. But no he was sitting on the bed reading.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his book when he heard Kagome come in. "Hello."

"Hi." Kagome went into the closet, grabbed one of her night gowns, went into the bathroom, and changed. She exited the bathroom and seeing that Sesshoumaru had already lit some of lanterns Kagome decided to close the drapes. Then she walked over to the bed and got in.

Sesshoumaru had his eyes on Kagome the whole time. He loved the way her hips swayed as she walked, and the way her night gown and kimono hugged her curves. Kagome got closer to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru moved an arm out of the way so she could lean on his chest. Once she did he wrapped his arm around Kagome to where he could still hold his book.

"What are you reading?" Kagome asked.

"Taiko."

"What is it about?"

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome on the head then said, "War."

"Who is winning?"

"So far Taiko."

"Cool." Kagome turned in Sesshoumaru's arm. Instead of being on her back she was now her side facing Sesshoumaru. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm's around his waist. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Sesshoumaru had told her earlier that they wouldn't be able to do it tonight, because they were leaving at such an early time that she should sleep. Kagome was not tired at all but tried to fall asleep anyways.

"Do you want me to blow out the lights?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No it's okay. Anyways you need it to read."

"I can see in the dark."

"I know." Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru chest and went back to trying to go to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………

So how'd ya'll like it? I don't think that it was that intresting because I have written better but the next one will be really good. To Well I got nothing else to say so until next time.


	16. The First Village

Hey ya'll I hope ya'll like this chapter. I also hope it is more entertaining than the last one. Sorry for the late update my step-sister who I haven't seen in two years came to visit us and it throw off my schedule.

'_**Kagome's minds thoughts'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 16: The First Village

Kagome was in a different position from when she fell asleep. She was now on her stomach and her hands were under the pillow. Her legs were straight out almost reaching the edge of the bed if she was ever that tall. She had fallen asleep an hour after she had talked to Sesshoumaru.

After three hours of reading Sesshoumaru slipped away from Kagome's grasp and got out of bed (that's when she changed positions). He put his book on his bed side table. Then he blew out all of the lights. When he started walking back to the bed he saw one of Kagome's arm come out from under the pillow and start feeling around in the spot where he was. Sesshoumaru smirked and got back into bed. He grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged both of their arms back under the pillow. Sesshoumaru laid down on his stomach where half of him was on Kagome and the other half was on the bed. He laid his head on her upper back (right below the neck) and wrapped his free arm around her waist. He also put the leg that was on top of Kagome in between her legs. Sesshoumaru spent the night kissing Kagome's back every now and then. He also thought about how dangerous this trip would be for her. A guy who calls himself 'Master' is out there looking for Kagome and wanting to kid-nap her. Sesshoumaru started getting frustrated but when he felt Kagome as she took a deep breath he calmed down.

Currently Kagome was in a deep sleep so when she felt hair tickling her back and kisses on her back she didn't get mad but she wasn't happy.

"It can't be five o'clock already." Said a sleepy Kagome.

"It is."

"No."

Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome and got out of bed. Kagome didn't even budge.

"Are you going to get up?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No."

Sesshoumaru removed the covers from Kagome thinking that it would get her up. Kagome just put a pillow over her head. Sesshoumaru would have rolled his eyes if it was in his nature to. He stood on his knees in the bed and walked over to Kagome. He removed the pillow form her face and rolled her onto her back. Then Sesshoumaru picked her up bridal-style and walked off the bed. He went into the closet and put Kagome down.

"Dress." Sesshoumarm said.

"Meanie."

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome and slapped her on the but as a way of telling her get started.

Kagome finished getting dress before Sesshoumaru. She sat on one of the chairs in her room and dozed in and out. She was awoken from one of her little naps by a kiss. When she opened her eyes she saw Sesshoumaru holding out a hand for her.

Grabbing the hand and getting up Kagome asked, "Is it time to go?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Kagome yawned and followed Sesshoumaru out of the room. They walked down the hallway quietly so they wouldn't wake anyone. Kagome tried to wake herself up as they walked down the hallways. A little slap on her face did nothing but it did get her a strange look from Sesshoumaru. She knew once they got out side and started walking she would wake up.

Once Kagome was awaked, having been walking outside for quit some time now, she functioned much better. The sun was starting to rise so she could see the scenery. It was beautiful. The sky was painted with colors of orange, yellow, and light blue. The flowers were waking up and opening their majestic petals. The birds were spreading there wings as they soared through the sky. The tree's leaves got ruffled with the gentle breeze of the morning. The grass was covered with dew causing them to shine like a diamond.

"How long is it going to take to get to the village?" Kagome asked.

"A day and a half." Sesshoumaru paused a little bit before adding. "Kagome on this trip you are going to have to be on your guard. This 'Master' guy is still out there and he has people looking for you." Sesshoumaru sounded really serious and Kagome caught a hint of worry in his voice.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "I promise to be on my guard."

"Good."

Kagome let go of Sesshoumaru's arm and looked up at the sky. She was not expecting Sesshoumaru to ask her, "Are you going to tell me what you and Kaho were up too back at the castle?"

"When ever it happens."

"When is it suppose to happen?"

"If Kaho is good enough about two weeks."

"Why two weeks?"

"If I told you I would give away to much information." Then Kagome walked a head of Sesshoumaru with her hands on her overly dramatic swishing hips.

Sesshoumaru walked up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered in her ear. "I'll find out before it happens." Then he let her go and walked a head.

"Uh." Kagome jumped on Sesshoumaru's back. Sesshoumaru hocked his arms under Kagome's legs (like he was giving her a piggy-back ride).

After then minutes like that Kagome asked, "Are you going to let me down?"

"No."

Kagome started blowing on Sesshoumaru's ear.

"If you think that is going to make me put you down think again." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome gave up and put her head down. I mean come on hey free ride, and bonus it's on a sexy demon lords back.

After a couple hours Sesshoumaru put Kagome down. They were now out of the forest and were walking along side a river. Kagome was looking into the river as she walked by. She was watching the fish swim in their schools. It was like they were following them. Then suddenly they just scattered.

"That's weird." Kagome said. She looked over at Sesshoumaru. To her he looked tense, and he was also looking over at the forest on the other side of the river. She was about to ask what was wrong when she heard a loud BAM and saw a tree fall down. Kagome jumped a little bit and her heart started racing. Placing a hand over her heart Kagome said, "WOW. What do you think that was?"

"A tree fell." But Sesshoumaru still looked tense.

"I know that captain obvious. What do you think caused the tree to fall?"

"A demon."

"Shouldn't we go take a look?"

"I don't waste my time with senseless battle."

Kagome didn't say anything else. It was in her nature to go see what made the noise and see if anyone needed any help. Kagome started walking backwards as she heard more trees fall. She saw that the fallen trees were headed towards the river. Then suddenly a demon burst out of the forest. Its claws and fangs were dripping with blood. It was almost as big as the trees. It just looked like a child's closet nightmare.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome wasn't afraid, but it was like her brain stopped working and she was trying to warn him seeing how he had his back turned.

Sessshoumaru put his hands on Kagome's shoulder and turned her to face forward.

To Kagome Sesshoumaru just seemed so calm. Like he didn't her the loud thud meaning the monster jumped to the other side of the river.

"What a delicious morsel. And the woman looks good enough to be one of my wives. She looks like she is fun in bed." The demon said.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and turned around to face this vile demon. Someone had assaulted his Kagome in an unsuitable way and had the nerve to talk about having sex with his mate.

Kagome was fuming. 'I KNOW HE DIDN'T.'

"Leave." Sesshoumaru simple stated. He looked calm on the inside but he was seriously pissed at the demon for even thinking about touching his mate.

"And what are you going to do? With the two of you I can eat lunch and then have some fun afterwards."

Sesshoumaru took a couple steps forward and stood in front of Kagome. He put his hand on the hilt of Tokijin. Before he could pull out Tokijin and strike a dagger engulfed in spiritual powers flew past him and hit the demon straight in the neck killing it right on the spot. Sesshoumaru turned towards Kagome.

Kagome waved her hand in the air causing the dagger to vanish. She looked Sesshoumaru in the eye and said, "There is no use for senseless battle." Then she turned around and started walking off.

Sesshoumaru smirked and followed after his mate. He came up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he started to kiss her spot.

"Mmm. If this is the response I get after killing demons maybe I should kill more." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything he just kept kissing Kagome for a little bit longer.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TWO HOURS LATER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Two hours went by and nothing really happened. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had small conversations here and there about what they are to do at the village. Sesshoumaru got real serious at one point. He told Kagome that she couldn't go with him to kill the leopard demons. That she had to stay in the village and wait for him. Kagome tried to convince him to let her go but then Sesshoumaru got really quiet. He grabbed Kagome and pulled her to him. Running his fingers through her hair he said 'Kagome I need you to be safe. I don't want to take the risk of one of them even injuring you'. Kagome saw the scared look in his eyes as he said that so she agreed that she wouldn't go with him into the forest.

Currently Kagome was looking at the ground as she walked along. She saw dead leaves that had fallen of trees a long time ago. She also saw a flower with a lady bug and a spider crawling across the path.

'A SPIDER.' Kagome screamed and jumped.

Sesshoumaru caught her (bridal style). He was very confused as to why she screamed and jumped. "What's wrong?"

"There's a spider."

Sesshoumaru would have chuckled if it was in his nature to. All though he did grin. "You're not afraid of an ugly demon, but you're afraid off a tiny little spider."

"Yes. Now can you just kill it already?"

Sesshoumaru walked forward making sure he stepped on the spider. "Better?"

"Much." Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru on the check before she slid out of his arms.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked on again. Kagome talking about nothing in particular and Sesshoumaru just listening to his mate laughing on the inside every now and then about how random his mate is and how he loved it.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A LOT OF HOURS LATER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was about ten o'clock at night. They gray clouds they had spotted earlier had moved closer to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. It was on the verge of spilling out the precipitation it had stored all day.

"We should find shelter." Sesshoumaru suggested.

"That won't be necessary." Kagome said.

"Do you plan on getting wet?"

"Nope."

"Then we should look for shelter."

"Like I said that won't be necessary."

"Why not?"

"You'll see when the time comes."

"The time is about to come soon."

"Then you will find out sooner than I thought."

"You are a mysterious woman my dear." Sesshoumaru said as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind Kagome's ear.

"Just on of my many wonderful traits."

"That it is."

_BOOM _

Then the rain came pounding to the ground.

"But how?" Sesshoumaru questioned. The rain was failing all around them but none of it was hitting them.

"I put a barrier up. It is just a random, ordinary, nothing special barrier. It is just here to protect us from the rain. Now come on we have walking to do." Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and started dragging him.

(Now listen ya'll there is nothing else I can add to this travel section of there trip so I am going to skip to where Sesshoumaru and Kagome are right outside the village in the surrounding forest.)

The rain had only lasted ten minutes. Every now and then there would be a little drizzle but nothing big. Kagome loved it when it got later that night. The stars were shinning bright. It was a crisp, cool, summer night. And the moon was a crescent moon last night reminding her of the handsome Lord next to her. During the night Sesshoumaru had snaked his arm around Kagome and had brought her closer to him. He would brush his lips across Kagome's neck every now and then and in a flirty way Kagome would laugh and say the tickles.

Currently Sesshoumaru and Kagome were walking down the path that would lead them to the village from the forest. Remembering what the documents said Kagome was on high alert and has been since this morning.

"Look there's the village. It looks so… damaged." Kagome paused a bit and placed a hand over her heart before she said, "Poor people."

Sesshoumaru put a hand on Kagome's back and started rubbing it. "Can you handle this?"

"Yes." Kagome's voice was barely a whisper. Calming down and speaking in a normal tone she said, "Let's go." Kagome took a step forward.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked to the entrance of the village where they were greeted by the general.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." The general said with bow.

"General Nosai." Sesshoumaru said as he tilted his head forward a little.

"Who do you have with you Lord Sesshoumaru?" Nosai asked.

"This is the Lady of the West, Kagome." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Nice to meet you Lady Kagome." Nosai said with a bow.

"As it is you." Kagome said with a bow of her head.

"If you will follow me I will show you the damage." Nosai said as he started to walk away.

Nosai took Sesshoumaru and Kagome all around the village. One third of it was damaged. Kagome felt sorry for them as she saw the villagers hard at work. Some of them were clearing away the rubble. Some of them were cutting wood for the new huts that were to be made. Her pity grew for them as she noticed that some of the village men working on the huts were injured.

Next Nosai took Sesshoumaru and Kagome to the fields. Half of them were destroyed. They were burnt. Scorched down to the earth's crust. Kagome saw that the workers were trying harder to get the crops ready for harvest then others that she had seen would have.

Lastly Nosai took Sesshoumaru and Kagome to the infirmary. There were so many injured people. Kagome almost cried when she was a five-year-old boy with a lot of cuts and scratches. Sesshoumaru had them (meaning Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Nosai) leave the infirmary when he felt Kagome bury her face into his back.

Nosai took Sesshoumaru and Kagome to the Lord of a village castle. It was much much smaller than Sesshoumaru's castle. But seeing how it was a human castle and we were comparing it to Sesshoumaru's castle it was a sizeable castle (the castle looked like today's mansion but not in looks but you know what I mean). Sesshoumaru asked Kagome if she wanted listen in on the meeting he was about to have with Lord Itachi. Kagome said not thank you. That she needed fresh air. Sesshoumaru told her to stay in the village and Kagome said she would just be in the gardens. Sesshoumaru followed Nosai to where him and Lord Itachi would have there meetings. Kagome left the castle and went to the gardens. She plopped down on the grass and laid down.

'Those poor people.' _**'They didn't do anything to deserve such treatment.' **_'And that little boy. He reminded me of Sota.' _**'I wish we could help them.' **_Kagome shoot up. 'We can.' _**'How?' **_'Are you that stupid? Seriously I'm sad to call you part of my mind.' _**'Hey-.' **_'Never mind that. Did you forget that we can heal anything?' _**'Oh yeah.' **_'We can heal the people, their huts, and their fields.' _**'We are going to use a lot of power you know.'**_ 'I do.' _**'We are going to be at the point where we can barely walk.' **_'I know but if I can help these people I don't care what happens to me.' _**'What will Sesshoumaru say?' **_'Well one I would have already done it before he found out and two when he does find out I'll be too weak to argue and he'll be to worried to yell at me. But he wouldn't yell at me in the first place.' _**'Whatever you say.'**_

Kagome stood up and left the gardens. She tried remembering where the infirmary was. After getting lost a couple of times she finally found it. When Kagome entered the infirmary she was greeted by a nurse bowing and saying, "Lady Kagome."

"Hi." Kagome said.

"What can I help you with Lady Kagome?" The nurse asked.

"I'm here to help."

"Help Lady Kagome?"

"Yes. I'm going to need a bucket of water and a lot of clean cloths."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

The nurse went off to fetch for what Kagome asked for.

Kagome counted all the patients. There was about twelve. _**'We won't waste most of our energy here. So don't over do it we need a lot of power to restore land.' **_'You sound like my mom.' Kagome walked over to the little boy's bed and sat down next to him.

"Hi I'm Kagome."

"Hi I'm Chan." The little boy said.

"How long have you been in here?" Kagome asked.

"Here's you water and cloths Lady Kagome." The nurse said as she sat the bucket and cloths down.

Kagome looked at the nurse for a second as she said, "Thanks."

"I've been in here for a week." Chan said.

"How would you like to leave today?" Kagome asked.

"I would love to leave today to go play with my brothers and stuff…" Chan said all excited but his tone changed to sadness as he added, "…but my wounds won't heal for awhile."

"What if I were to tell you that I could heal you and every scratch, cut, or scar, would be gone from your body?"

"You shouldn't lie to children." Said the nurse.

"I assure you that I am not lying." Kagome stated in a very serious tone.

"Then show me." The nurse said.

"Will this hurt?" Chan asked using the tone of a scared little child. (yes I know he is a child. I ain't stupid.)

"No. it will feel warm and might even tickle." Kagome said as she tickled Chan.

Chan laughed a laugh the villagers had not heard since the village was attacked.

Kagome stopped tickling Chan. She placed her hands above him, like three inches. Her hands started to glow yellow, then so did Chan. Everyone in the infirmary was dead silent. A little bit later Chan and Kagome's hands stopped glowing.

"Can you sit up Chan?" Kagome asked.

Chan was still speechless yet he sat up anyways.

Kagome removed all of Chan's bandages. She then took one of the cloths, got it wet, and cleaned of some dry blood where a cut use to be. You could hear an echo of 'uh's' through out the room.

"But… but how?" the nurse asked.

"I'm a miko." Kagome explained as she cleaned off the rest of Chan's blood.

"But miko can't do that."

"I'm a special kind of miko. There you go Chan you're all done and no scars."

Kagome was not expecting the nurse to jump/huge her. If she didn't put her hand on the floor her and the nurse would have fallen over.

"You came." The nurse said.

"What?" To say Kagome was confused would be an under statement.

Letting Kagome go the nurse explained further. "The village had the village miko pray for some one to come down and help. And the gods must have heard her because here you are."

"Okay. Well will you help me with the others?"

"Yes, but how can I help?"

"After I heal them can you clean up there blood and if they have a scar or any scars at that tell me and I can heal it."

"Okay."

Kagome stood up then helped Chan stand up. She helped him to the door and watched him run down the streets calling for his family. Kagome started on one side of the room and then ended on the other side. The nurse only had to call Kagome twice for scars. By the end Kagome felt like she stood up to fast and all the blood rushed to here head but she knew the feeling wouldn't go away but get worse.

As she walked down the streets to the damaged huts everything and everyone was slightly blurry. A lot of the villagers came up to Kagome and greeted her and thanked her for helping their injured family. Kagome tried to look like nothing was wrong the whole time.

Kagome made it to the damaged huts. She was pleased to see that all of the rubble was still there even though some of it had been moved.

"Father, father that's her." Came a child's voice.

Kagome could see Chan pulling on some man's sleeve.

"Hi Chan." Kagome said. She walked over to Chan and his father.

"Hi. It's nice to meet the person who healed my boy."

"Hi I'm Kagome." Kagome stuck out a hand.

"Are you _Lady_ Kagome?" Chan's father asked.

"I am."

Chan's father started to bow but Kagome stopped him.

"Please don't bow. I'm just a normal person."

"From what I've heard from my boy you're not just an ordinary person."

"No I'm not. That's why I'm here. If you could ask all the people helping to build to move out the way I can fix this."

"But how?"

"The wood and objects in the huts were burned. So it's like it was injured; therefore, I can heal it."

"Trust her." Chan said as he pulled on his father's sleeve again.

"Okay son." Chan's father patted Chan on the head. Then he yelled, "Men clear out."

After all the men cleared out, which took ten minutes, Kagome made her way through the rubble. When she found a clear enough spot she sat down. Kagome's hands started glowing yellow. Then she placed her hands on the ground. The huts, the piles of rubble, and even some of the workers that were injured started to glow yellow. You could hear the bystanders say 'what the' and 'what's going on'.

Kagome focused on healing the villagers first. Once they were healed they stopped glowing and Kagome turned her attention to the huts. Pieces of debris flew from the piles they were in to the huts they came from. Once all the pieces were back were they belonged Kagome started to heal them. Planks of wood became whole. Straw doors once again hung in an un-scortched hut. Every thing was back to normal.

When every thing was healed the yellow glow ceased. Every thing became fuzzy to Kagome. "Not now. You can do it girl. Just one more stop." Kagome tried to get up but she almost fell over a couple of time.

"Lady Kagome are you okay?" one of the bystanders asked as he approached her.

Placing a hand on her fore head, a hand on her hip, and closing her eye's Kagome said, "I'm fine. Could you take me to the damaged fields?"

"Lady Kagome you have already cured our injured and restored our homes we don't need more."

"It's okay. I want to help." Kagome tried to look like nothing was wrong with her. Which seemed to work seeing how the man started to show her the way to the fields.

When they got to the fields Kagome was happy to see that no one was in the field and the field was intact. Well you know what I mean. Kagome walked into the middle of the field. She knelt down and her hands proceeded to glow yellow. Then she touched the ground and the field was engulfed in a yellow glow. The crops came to life again. They lost their charcoaled look to gain back their vibrant green color. They grew back to their tallest height and what ever product they were producing came back.

When the healing was done Kagome just sat there for awhile. Every thing became fuzzy and here head was spinning. She felt like she could pass out at any moment.

"Lady Kagome are you okay?" the worker that brought her here asked.

"I'm fine." Kagome tried to get up.

"Here let me help you." The man said.

"Thanks."

Once Kagome was up she walked back to the village with the workers help. Kagome used the huts to help her the rest of the way to the castle. Once in the castle she used the walls to get to the room her and Sesshoumaru were using. When Kagome reached her room she crashed on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WITH SESSHOUMARU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

During the meeting Sesshoumaru had that feeling that something was wrong with his mate. Like nothing dangerous just not right. Sesshoumaru and Itachi had been talking about the guy who goes around calling himself 'Master'. Sesshoumaru asked Itachi if he had heard of him and Itachi said that one of the villagers over heard demons say 'master will like this girl'. Sesshoumaru came to the conclusion that 'Master' is close.

The meeting was interrupted when one of the guards came in and said, "Milord everything is fixed."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked.

"Come look milord." The guard said. Sesshoumaru and Itachi stood up and followed the guard out side of the castle. The guard took them to the infirmary where they saw once filled cots now empty. Then the guard took them to the newly restored huts, then they ended at the lively fields.

"How did this happen?" Itachi asked.

"The villagers say an angle." The guard said.

"You come here." Itachi said as he pointed at a villager and signaled for him to come over.

"Yes milord?" the villager said as he bowed.

"Who fixed everything?" Itachi asked.

"Lady Kagome."

"How?"

"She's an angle."

"Not really but the closes your going to get to one." Sesshoumaru said. "Do you know where my mate would be?"

"The last time I saw her she was heading back to the castle. Lord Sesshoumaru she looked like she was about to pass out-."

The villager didn't get to tell Sesshoumaru anything else seeing how Sesshoumaru was no longer there.

All the villagers saw was a white blur or at least that's what they think followed by a gust of wind.

Sesshoumaru made his way to the room he was sharing with Kagome. He found Kagome just lying on the bed. Her head was no where near the pillows. Her feet were dangling of the side of the bed and her arms were curled up some where under her body. She was never like this so it made Sesshoumaru even more worried. Sesshoumaru dashed over to the bed. He got on the bed and rolled Kagome onto her back. He pressed his ear against her chest trying to catch a heart beat.

"I'm too tired for that right now." Kagome said in barely a whisper seeing how she was still very tired.

Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome to see her staring down at him and a small smile plastered on her face. Sesshoumaru moved up so he could be face to face with Kagome.

Kagome ran her fingers through Sesshoumaru's hair. "You look worried. Why?"

"I heard that you were on the verge of fainting."

"I'm okay."

"But you're still very weak. Why did use up so much of your powers?"

"I wanted to help."

"Just another one of you wonderful traits."

"Yup." Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a quick kiss. "Do you know what time it is?"

"About five o' clock."

"Do you think I can sleep a little more until dinner?"

"Yes. I'll come wake you before dinner." Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome on the forehead before he got off the bed. He then helped Kagome to lay down the right way and pulled the covers over her.

"I need to get back to the meeting." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay." Kagome said as she yawned. Then she fell asleep again.

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome very lightly before he left to go back to his meeting.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AFTER DINNER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru's meeting ended at six o' clock so he headed back to his room where he sat and watched Kagome sleep. 'How beautiful' Sesshoumaru kept thinking. Thirty minutes later Sesshoumaru woke Kagome so she could get read for dinner. When she woke up Sesshoumaru was shocked to see that she was just as bubbly as ever. Like she didn't do anything at all today.

Currently Kagome was looking through the night gowns that Lord Itachi had supplied.

"You know none of these look like the ones I have. I'm begging to think that you made my night gowns purposely that way."

"I might have. Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope because I like my clothes to breath unlike most of these."

"You know you don't have to wear clothes to bed at all." Sesshoumaru had an evil grin on his face.

"I know something we can do where clothes aren't involved." Kagome turned to face Sesshoumaru. Who was sitting on the bed only in his pants. Kagome untied her obi. She let it drop to the floor. As she walked towards Sesshoumaru Kagome took off her kimono and let it fall to the floor also. Before getting into the bed she took off her underwear. Once she had her underwear off she got on the bed and crawled on top of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome started to kiss. Sesshoumaru worked his tongue into Kagome's mouth. He explored every inch of her mouth. Kagome glided her tongue over Sesshoumaru's fangs. The sharpness of them still intrigued her.

Kagome broke the kiss for air. Then she started to kiss Sesshoumaru's neck. She trailed down to his chest. She started bite Sesshoumaru's chest causing Sesshoumaru to let out a growl of pleasure. Kagome licked over the indentations she left on Sesshoumaru. Kagome kissed down Sesshoumaru's abdomen till she got to his pants. She grabbed hold of his pants and pulled them off. Kagome pressed herself against Sesshoumaru as she came back up.

When Kagome came back up Sesshoumaru flipped her over to where he was on top. He started sucking on her neck. He then trailed his tongue over the mating mark on her neck. Sesshoumaru ever so gently moved his lips from her neck to her breast. He captured one of Kagome's breasts in his mouth. He started sucking on it causing Kagome to moan. Sesshoumaru then started circling her nipple with his tongue. Kagome started to moan louder. Sesshoumaru moved to the other breast where he licked her nipple. Then he started blowing on it. Kagome started rubbing her legs up and down on the bed trying to control her urges. Sesshoumaru went back to kissing Kagome's neck as he lowered himself to Kagome, then he entered into her.

Kagome arched her back pressing herself against Sesshoumaru more to intensify the sensation. "Oh yes… yes." Kagome yelled. Their hips started to grind together.

Sesshoumaru bit Kagome on the shoulder causing Kagome to 'mmm' and 'oh' some more. Then Sesshoumaru's sensation started to grow more and he started to growl.

"Oh god." Kagome shouted. "Oh… oh… oh god yes… yes."

Sesshoumaru kissed kaogme's exposed neck seeing how she threw her head back when she started screaming.

"Oh… oh… oh…" Kagome yelled as she reached her big 'O'. Sesshoumaru let out a roar of accomplishment as he to reached his highest peck.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's upper back. She rest her forehead against his chest and started panting waiting to calm down so they could go again.

Sesshoumaru flipped them over where Kagome was laying on top of him. Kagome crossed her arms over his chest, then she rested her chin on her hands. She locked eyes with Sesshoumaru and smiled.

Sesshoumaru put one hand on Kagome's lower back. Then he ran his fingers through her hair.

Kagome laid her head down on her hands to where she was looking out the window. She wanted to tell Sesshoumaru something but she didn't want to see the reaction if it was bad. "Sesshoumaru I love you." Her voice was barely audible. Kagome's breath and heart slowed as she awaited for his response.

"And I you."

Kagome's head shoot up and here eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's. His eye's said he was sincere. Kagome moved up a little and kissed Sesshoumaru. They were locked in a passionate kiss. A couple of minutes later they broke apart and Sesshoumaru sat up.

Kagome rolled of sessohoumaru, sat up, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"They're here." Is all Sesshoumaru said before he got out of bed. He grabbed his pants and underwear and put them on. Then Sesshoumaru headed for the door.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome sounded worried.

Sesshoumaru paused at the door with out turning around and said, "Stay here." Then he left the room closing the door behind him.

Kagome jumped out of bed and put on her night robe. She headed over to the door and opened it.

"Lady Kagome you should stay in your room." Said the guard standing outside of her room.

Kagome clutched the top of her robe so she could cover up more. "What's going on?" she asked as she looked up and down the hallway.

"Leopard demons are trying to destroy what you fixed Lady Kagome."

"That's awful." Kagome started to walk out of her room but was stopped by what the guard said. "Lady Kagome Lord Sesshoumaru told me not to let you out of the room. That you might try something."

"Uh. He would do something like that. But I'm not going to try anything."

"Sorry Lady Kagome but I must listen to my orders."

"Fine." Kagome retreated back into her room and closed the door. Then she walked over to the window and looked out at the village. She could see the villagers running around in a frenzy.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing." Kagome thought out loud. Kagome poked her head outside of the window. She looked down to see how far the ground was from the window seal. It was about a three ft. drop.

Kagome brought her head back into the room. Then she turned around and put her hands on the window seal. She hopped up to where she was sitting on the window and then she swung her legs over. Then Kagome pushed herself out of the window landing gracefully on the ground.

Kagome threw her hands up in the air and said, "And she sticks the landing." Then she fixed her night robe. Seeing how that's all she had on she didn't want it to come undone while she was helping. Once she had her tie securely fastened Kagome sprinted of towards on orange glow to what she expected it to be the begging of a fire.

When Kagome go there she saw all of the fields on fire and a couple of the huts.

"Oh these demons are going to die. I just fixed these." Kagome said as her steal claws came out.

Kagome felt someone grab her hair and sniff it. This same someone dropped her hair and said, "My master has been looking for you."

Then she heard another voice say, "Hopefully will get to have fun with her."

Kagome was seriously getting feed up with demons. Did all they want to do was capture woman and do it with them. 'Well two less demons won't hurt the world.' Kagome thought evilly. Kagome turned around really fast cutting off the demons head that was behind her.

"Why you evil wench." The other demon said. He started to run towards Kagome. When the demon was close enough Kagome sliced at the demons neck causing blood to squirt every where as he fell to the ground.

"No Asuka you can't go back in."

Kagome turned towards the owner of the statement. She saw a man holding onto a kneeling crying woman. There was a crowd of people around them. Some were throwing water on the hut that was on fire. The other people, mostly women, were trying to comfort the crying woman.

Kagome ran up to them and asked, "What's wrong?"

"My son is still in there." The woman said in between sobs.

Kagome retracted her claws. Then she headed towards the hut.

"Lady Kagome you can't go in there you might get burned or stuck." One of the villagers said.

Kagome ignored the villager's statement. Instead she said, "Just focus on putting out the fire."

When Kagome entered the hut her eyes instantly started to water from the assault of the smoke. Kagome started to cough as she was forced to in haul the smoke. She squatted down, knowing that smoke rises it would be easier to see the boy.

"Hello." Kagome said as she coughed some more.

"Mother?" the scared little boy said.

"Chan?" Kagome coughed some more.

"Lady Kagome is that you?"

"Yes it's me. Where are you?"

"In the back corner."

"Can you move?" Kagome coughs were growing worse.

"I'm too scared."

"Okay stay where you are I'll come get you." Kagome was trying hard to get some somewhat fresh air.

"Hurry please." Chan said. Kagome could hear the little boy's cough. It made her very sad to know that he has been in here for so long.

Kagome started to crawl towards the back of the hut. She stopped when she heard a big crack. Kagome had to jump forward as a ceiling beam came crashing down to the floor barely missing her. Now at the back of the hut Kagome could now see Chan. "Chan are you okay?"

"Yes." Chan was in the fetal position, so scared and afraid.

Kagome stood up and walked over to Chan. She picked him up and put him on her hip.

_CRACK_

Kagome hurried and ducked down low making sure she was covering Chan as another ceiling beam fell to the floor causing the flames of the fire to dance faster. Little pieces of the ceiling fell like rain drops of fire.

"Lady Kagome how are we going to get out of here?" Chan asked from under Kagome nearly in tears.

Kagome stood up and turned towards the door. Their way out was completely blocked with debris. Kagome set Chan down and told him to stay close. Then she extended her steal claws in one hand. She stuck them through the wood and started moving down to the floor. When she hit the floor she did the same thing some space away. Then Kagome connected the lines. Kagome pushed down the new door and a whole lot of air rushed into the hut causing the fire to grow more. Kagome could here cracking every where. The hut was going to fall down very soon. Kagome picked up Chan and set him down in front of the way out. "Go Chan."

"What about you?" Chan asked as he turned around.

"I'll be right behind you. Now go." Kagome turned Chan around and gave him a little push.

Chan crawled out of the hole. He turned around and watched the hole waiting for Kagome. Like she said Kagome came out right after Chan. She started coughing and tried to get some fresh air into her lungs.

You could start to hear the cracking of the damage wood on the outside. Kagome stood up and grabbed Chan. She started to run, but she couldn't go far because if she ran any further she would run into the fields that were on fire. Kagome ducked down low and covered Chan again as the hut collapsed. Debris and fire sparks flew every where. A gush of wind coming from the hut swept over Kagome and Chan. Chan grabbed onto Kagome's night robe and buried himself into her more. Kagome's grip on Chan tightened as she waited for the debris to stop falling.

"CHAN." Chan's mother screamed. Chan wiggled out of Kagome's grip. He started running towards his mother as he screamed, "MOTHER."

"Chan wait hold on." Kagome said as she stood up. She was about to run after him but what she saw out of the corner of her eye stopped her. Kagome slowly turned to face towards the fields. Just on the border of the village between the field and the forest was Sesshoumaru with about twenty leopard demons surrounding him.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered.

Sesshoumaru was just standing there. He looked like nothing was wrong at all. There were already a few dead demons lying around the group. Kagome knew that the demons were saying something because their mouths were moving but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Kagome was cursing Sesshoumaru inside her mind for not bringing Tokijin. All the demons surrounding Sesshoumaru started moving in. Sesshoumaru still kept his cool, but then he started to growl. Then Kagome saw one of the demons start to laugh followed by the other ones. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red as his nose and mouth turned into a snout. An unseen source of wind blew Sesshoumaru's hair around him. Sesshoumaru brought his hand up and started cracking his knuckles. The unseen wind turned red.

"He's not fully changing into his real form." Kagome thought a loud.

Sesshoumaru charged forward at the demon who started laughing first. He drove his hand through the demon's heart, Sesshoumaru removed his hand and the demon fell to the ground. A pool of blood started to form under the demon. The rest of the leopard demons all jumped at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome couldn't move. She couldn't speak. All she could do was fall to her knees and watch her mate be attacked. Sesshouamru was completely covered. No ounce of white could be seen. Kagome's eyes started to water. Her throat was closing on her and her heart was stopping.

"Lady Kagome you shouldn't watch this." Said one of the women form the village. She had also witnessed Sesshoumaru being ambushed.

Kagome didn't say a word. She didn't move. She couldn't. The village woman kneeled down next to Kagome, then she wrapped her arms around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome just kept staring at the pile of demons. Somewhere in there was her mate. She couldn't just let them take him. No she wouldn't allow it.

Kagome lifted up one of her hands. She had a dagger form in her hand. The village woman let Kagome go and made a shocked noise. Kagome made the dagger levitate off her hand then in the blink of an eye it went flying off striking a demon in the spinal cord. The demon fell to the floor leaving more accuses to the other demons. Kagome did this four more times before the demons turned their attention from Sesshoumaru to Kagome. Kagome still couldn't see her mate because the leopard demons was like a wall blocking her view. Kagome stood up and said, "Get back to the village." Kagome had no emotion in her voice. It kind of scared the woman.

"What about you Lady Kagome?" the woman asked.

"I'll be fine." Kagome sounded so icy.

The village woman got up and ran back to the village.

Kagome formed a sword in her hand. It just hung there loosely. Barely being held but ready to strike if needed. Kagome just stood there. Just waiting for them to attack so she could take revenge upon them. All of a sudden the leopard demons just started to fall. Their wounds had a slight green glow to them. Kagome dropped her sword and held a hand over her heart and her other hand over her mouth. She could see Sesshoumaru's poison whip go back and fourth taking out demons here and there. Blood splattered every where as the leopard demons fail one by one. Kagome could now see Sesshoumaru clearly. He had a huge cut on his arm, a couple scratches across his chest and abdomen, and a cut on his forehead.

Sesshoumaru hadn't spotted Kagome yet. He changed back to normal as he walked over to the bodies he didn't kill. He pulled out all five daggers and sniffed them. Kagome could see Sesshoumaru stiffen as he recognized the scent. Sesshoumaru turned around and locked eyes with Kagome.

Kagome was able to breathe again. Her heart started to beat at a normal rate again. Kagome lost all feelings in her legs. She fell into a kneeling position and buried her face in her hands. Her tears fell like a high powered water fall. Kagome felt strong, warm arms wrap around her. She leaned into Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru put a hand on Kagome's head. He started to rub her hair. After a couple of minutes Kagome stopped crying and realized that she was being covered in Sesshoumaru's blood. Kagome leaned back and Sesshoumaru took his hand off her head. Kagome saw that Sesshoumaru was down on one knee. The leg that only had the foot touching the ground was behind Kagome, like a back rest. Sesshoumaru had a hand on Kagome's lower back. Kagome looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes. He looked very worried. Kagome jumped/hugged Sesshoumaru. They would have fallen over if it weren't for Sesshoumaru.

"You scared me. I thought you were going to leave me." Kagome said.

"I promise I'll never leave you." Sesshoumaru stood up bringing Kagome with him. He held out his hand revealing five daggers. "I believe these are yours."

"Oh, yeah." Kagome waved her hand over the daggers. The daggers and the sword vanished into thin air.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome headed back to the castle. On the way there Kagome asked the villagers if any body was hurt. No one was so she said she would fix everything tomorrow.

On the way to the castle Sesshoumaru kept looking at Kagome. He was very worried for her. He had never seen her break down and cry like that. When they got into there room Sesshoumaru asked, "Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yes. I was just very worried that you left me. I will not and I can't live with out you." Kagome's eyes started to water again.

Sesshoumaru came up to Kagome and hugged her. He rested his head on top of Kagome's head.

It was a side ways hug (Kagome's side was touching Sesshoumaru's abdomen) so Kagome rested her hands on top of Sesshoumaru's arm. She put here fingers on the inside of her arm (between her face and his inner arm.)

"Why do you smell like smoke?" Sesshoumaru asked as he let Kagome go.

"Way to ruin a moment." Kagome tried to change the subject.

"Why were you outside? Didn't the guard tell you to stay inside the room?"

Kagome walked over to the closet in the room. The only blood that was on her was on the night robe so she switched to a different one. "Yes the guard did tell me to stay in the room."

"How did you get outside then?"

"The window."

"Why were you outside?"

"I couldn't just stand here and not help."

"Is that why you smell like smoke?"

"You ask a lot of questions, but yes." Kagome ushered Sesshoumaru to sit on the bed.

"Why do you smell like smoke?"

Kagome went into the bathroom and got a wet cloth and a dry cloth as she said, "I went into a burning building to save someone."

"You what?" Sesshoumaru's voice raised a little bit but only as a worried tone not an angry one.

"Some one's boy was in a burning hut, I went in grabbed him, and left." Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru. She put the cloths on the bed side table.

"Would that happen to be the hut that was behind you? The one that was nothing more than burnt wood and ash?"

"Yes and tomorrow it will once again be a hut." Kagome's hands started glowing yellow she held her hands over Sesshoumaru and he started to glow yellow also. A little bit later Sesshoumaru stopped glowing followed be Kagome's hands.

"Why would you put yourself in danger like that?"

"Why would you?" Kagome picked up the wet cloth and cleaned off Sesshoumaru's blood.

"If I didn't the village would be in more danger."

"True but you could have taken Tokijin." Kagome put down the now bloody and wet cloth and picked up the dry cloth. She started drying off the water down blood and water that was left on Sesshoumaru.

"…" Sesshoumaru had nothing to say. Kagome was right. If he would have taken Tokijin he could have killed them all faster.

"You have nothing to say because you know I'm right." Kagome picked up the wet bloody cloth and headed back to the bathroom with the dry cloth now damp in her other hand.

"You still haven't answered my question Kagome. Why would you put yourself into danger like that by going into a hut on fire when it was on the point of collapsing?"

Kagome walked out of the bathroom and over to the window. She stared of into the sky and said, "The same reason why you went of to go kill the leopard demons." Kagome started to fill funny in the pit of her stomach. She tried to push off the feeling thinking that it was stress or something from the argument she was having with Sesshoumaru.

_BUMP-BUMP, BUMP-BUMP_

"Um Sesshoumaru."

"Yes?"

"Is there a reason why I'm pulsating?"

Sesshoumaru, who was still sitting on the bed with his back turned to Kagome, turned his head a little so he could see Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She was right she was pulsating. Sesshoumaru stood up, turned towards Kagome, and for the first time in a long time he smiled a real smile.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome turned from the window to Sesshoumaru to see why he wasn't answering her. "What are you smiling about? And are you going to answer me?"

Sesshoumaru remained silent. He walked over to Kagome and got down on his knees.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru put his hands just right above Kagome's hips.

"Sesshoumaru answer me." Kagome was getting pretty mad now. He wasn't answering any of her questions and he was acting weird.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome's stomach forward to his ear.

"Sesshoumaru are you saying that…"

Sesshoumaru let Kagome go and stood up. He looked Kagome in the eyes and said, "Yes."

Kagome jumped on Sesshoumaru. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Sesshoumaru put his hands under Kagome for support so she wouldn't fall.

"You are happy then?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Extremely."

"Good."

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a quick kiss on the lips before she got down off of him. She started humming as she walked over to the bed and got in. she laid on her back and put her hands on her stomach.

Sesshoumaru went around the room and blew out all the lights before getting into the bed with Kagome. He rested his head on Kagome's stomach. Then he placed a hand on her stomach as he moved his other arm under Kagome.

Kagome put a hand on sesshourmaru's head and her other hand on Sesshoumaru's hand that was on her stomach. Shortly after the activities of the day got to Kagome and she fell asleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN THE MORNING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome woke up to nothing. No one was touching her, holding her, kissing her. She started to feel around the bed and she felt nothing.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome cried out.

There was no answer. Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. The drapes were closed. "Those were open last night." Kagome thought out loud as she pointed at the drapes. Kagome got out of the bed and walked over to the window. She threw open the drapes causing her to quickly close her eyes from the brightness of the sun. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She saw the villagers go on like nothing had happened last night. Kagome left the window to get dressed. Once dressed she left the room to go look for Sesshoumaru. Her search lead her to the forest. But she did not enter the forest remembering what Sesshoumaru had told her.

Kagome had restored the huts that were burnt down and restored the fields. That left her a little weak so she sat by the forest leaning against a tree.

It had been two hours since then and she was getting worried for Sesshoumaru. Kagome was hugging her legs and had her head buried into her knees. "Where are you Sesshoumaru?"

Then Kagome felt cold metal touch the back of her neck and a voice say, "I've been looking for you miko.'

…………………………………………………………………………

Hey ya'll how did ya'll like it? Well that's about all I have to say. Until next time.


	17. UhOh trouble

Hey ya'll. You guys are going to love the ending. He he he evil laugh. Well on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

……………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 17: Uh- Oh Trouble

Kagome's heart stilled. The cold metal that was touching the back of her neck was the tip of a sword. One move and she could be dead. Kagome was going frantic about her unborn baby inside her mind.

The owner of the voice removed the sword from the back of Kagome's neck and squatted down next to her. He leaned close to Kagome and whispered, "For a human you are really hard to get a hold of. I almost got you once but you killed all of my men."

"Master." Kagome said identifying the man.

"I see my reputation proceeds me."

Kagome picked her head up and looked at Master right into his smoky blue eyes. She said in an arrogant tone, "No. I heard one of your men say your name as I cut off his head."

Master slapped Kagome across her face. "Now now now I won't tolerate attitudes."

Kagome did not wince in pain or anything. She turned back to Master and just stared at him. "Is that the best you got?"

Master grabbed on to Kagome's upper arm aggressively. He stood up bringing Kagome with him.

'Now's my chance.' Kagome thought. 'His neck is fully exposed.' Kagome formed a dagger in her hand hiding it from Master's sight. Kagome looked Master in the eye showing no expression or evidence that she was planning something and then she made her move.

Catching Kagome's arm by her wrist Master said, "Now we can't be having that now can we." Master started shaking Kagome's arm trying to get her to drop the dagger. "Drop it."

"No." Kagome said.

Master dug his claws into Kagome's wrist. But it did nothing Kagome didn't even flinch or remove her icy glare. Master shook Kagome's wrist again. "Fine if you're not going to drop it I'll just have to take away your powers." Master did a quick nod of his head to the left. Two demons came out from behind the trees. They walked up to Kagome and Master. One of them pulled a little, blue, velvet bag out from under their haori. He opened the bag and threw the contents with in on Kagome.

Kagome sneezed as some of the powder went up her nose.

"Bless you my pet." Master said.

Kagome's dagger vanished from the world. 'How can this be? I didn't wish it away.'

Master took his claws out of Kagome's wrist and dropped her arm.

Kagome tried to make a weapon any weapon. Any weapon at all but she couldn't. She couldn't even make the simplest weapon like a raptor shuriken. Then Kagome tried to make a barrier. She couldn't. She tried to heal her wound but she couldn't. Lastly she tried her steal claws. When she felt the sharpness of her claws piercing through her skin she stopped and retracted them. 'Shit.'

Having been free of Masters grasp Kagome punched Master right in the nose. Then she elbowed him right in the gut and kicked his feet out from under him.

Master fell to the ground holding his hands over his bloody nose. But before Kagome could finish him off the other two demons came up and grabbed Kagome.

"Let me go." Kagome screamed. Kicking and wiggling trying to get free, but to no use she was now captured.

Master got up from the ground and spit out the blood that was in his mouth. He whipped off the blood from his nose and said, "I seem to have misjudged your fighting abilities my pet."

Kagome spat at Master's feet.

Master walked up to Kagome and leaned in close to her. He brushed his cheek against hers and his lips touched her ear when he said, "Now now my pet a Lady shouldn't act that way." Than he backed away from her.

Kagome tried to wiggle free of the demon's grasp again so she could kick this guys ass but their grips just tightened.

"Come on boys. Let's see if we can lure out Lord Sesshoumaru." Master said.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WITH SESSHOUMARU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru had woken up early to get a head start on killing the demons. He left his mate and unborn child sleeping in the room so that they could restore their energy that they used up yesterday. He even made sure to close the drapes knowing his mate hated the sun.

Currently Sesshoumaru was walking through the forest tracking down the Northern demons. It was hard to pin point their exact location seeing how their scent was all over the forest. But something didn't fell right to him. Everything in the forest was silent and even the wind seemed to still. And something in the back of his mind told him 'mate in trouble' and the last time he had that feeling she nearly fainted.

Sesshoumaru was heading back to the village to check up on Kagome when a voice said, "I believe you're looking for us."

Sesshoumaru turned towards where the voice was coming from to see a leopard demon starting to fade away. Another one appeared some ways away saying, "Your mate is prettier than out Master let us on to believe." Then it disappeared as well.

Sesshoumaru started growling. Then another demon appeared some ways way from the second demon and said, "If you want her back follow us." Then it took off running.

Sesshoumaru followed with out even a second thought.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BACK WITH KAGOME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Scream for him my pet." Master said as he walked around Kagome. Kagome was standing in the middle of a small clearing. Leopards circled the clearing so she knew she couldn't try anything and that's why Master hadn't tied her up.

"No."

Master stopped behind Kagome and turned to face her. He scratched her right arm from the front to the back causing the fourth cut on her arm that she received from not calling out for Sesshoumaru.

More blood cascaded down Kagome's arm into the pool of blood at her feet. Her other wound, the one on her wrist, was pouring out blood as well. Soon she would die of blood lose and Kagome knew that.

Master walked back to the front of Kagome and faced her. "My pet you are only torturing yourself by not calling for your mate."

"You think a few scratches is torture."

"Oh I know you can take a lot of pain my pet I have been watching you. After all you are mated to Lord Sesshoumaru and that must be torture enough to were this is nothing at all. Once I kill your worthless mate you can be with me. A real demon." Master said as he put his hand on Kagome's shoulder. His hand started traveling to the fold of Kagome's kimono.

Kagome slapped Master with all the strength she had left. "Don't touch me you bastard. And don't you talk about Sesshoumaru like that you're a tiny little boy compared to him. You're just a waste of air."

"Wench." Master slapped Kagome across the face again but this time much harder causing Kagome to fall down.

"You dare hit a woman." Sesshoumaru said in his cold, icy, calm voice.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered and Master said. But Master's tone was more like 'ah you're here' and Kagome's tone was a mixture of happiness that he was here and kind of like saying no they'll kill you.

Master grabbed on to Kagome's arm and yanked her to her feet. He placed her in front of him like a shield. Master let Kagome's arm go and he picked up some of her hair. He looked Sesshoumaru in the eyes as he held Kagome's hair up to his face and glided it over his cheek. "Such a delicate flower. So beautiful and precious in every way. Can't wait to make her mine."

Sesshoumaru started to growl again. Normal he was cool in battle but when people or demons talked about his mate in a way such as Master has he couldn't help but get pissed.

'Now's my chance. With Sesshoumaru her to help I can kill Master and not have a whole bunch of demons jump me.' Kagome thought. Her steal claws slid out of her fingers bringing along with it a stream of blood. Kagome turned around and stabbed her claws into Master's stomach. She turned her hand to make the wound worse. Kagome felt an arm wrap around her waist and it pulled her back from Master. She thought it was one of the demons so she was going to strike it. But as she brought her hand up to strike a hand connected to a pink striped arm caught her arm. Kagome's steal claws retracted back into her hand. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru's face he was staring at Master. Now in safe arms Kagome felt how weak she really was. She had lost too much blood.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome said in a whisper. She started to go weak in Sesshoumaru's arms.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome when he felt her going limp. He knelt down to the ground bringing Kagome down with him. He laid her down on the ground. Sesshoumaru moved the lose strands of hair away from her face. "Kagome."

"I've lost too much blood."

"You'll make it through this. I know you've been through worse."

"Maybe but if I don't I at least got to see your face." Kagome lifted up her hand and placed it on Sesshoumaru's cheek.

Sesshoumaru took hold of Kagome's hand that was on his face. "Don't talk like that. You're stronger than this."

"How I wish that was true. You've made me so happy Sesshoumaru. I'm sad that we couldn't live that long happy life that I saw in our future. I love you Sesshoumaru." Then Kagome's hand went limb in Sesshoumaru's hand and her head turned to the side.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered. He could feel a pulse but it was getting slower by the second. Sesshoumaru roared the cry of a broken warrior. It was so loud as so fierce it shook the ground. Sesshoumaru gently put Kagome's arm down across her stomach. He stood up and turned towards Master and his minions. His eyes turned red as his demon side took over. His mouth and nose turned into a snout. His claws turned dangerously long and the unseen wind source turned red as it started to blow Sesshoumaru's hair around him.

Sesshoumaru was going to make this slow and painful for the demons. No pity was going too be placed upon them. Sesshoumaru charged towards Master first. Master was using a sword thinking that, that would make a difference. The sword did slow down Sesshoumaru a little bit but after killing some demons along the way he finally got the sword out of Master's hands. Sesshoumaru drove his hand straight trough Master's heart shooting off some poison as well. Master fell to the floor grasping his chest. He was un able to move yet he could still feel. Sesshoumaru turned away from him leaving him to his slow painful death that he deserved and went after the other demons.

Leopard demons fell here and there. Some with no heads, no limbs, and some were just torn up. Sesshoumaru's rage was not a force to be messed with and this fools who kept flinging themselves at their death were helping Sesshoumaru to let out some steam. Sesshoumaru was slamming the last demon to the ground. The demon was pleading for his life saying 'please no I'll do anything just please spare my life'.

"What did Shigeru want with Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked the squirming demon pinned to the ground. Sesshoumaru was still in his almost true form. Anger and rage showing clearly in his eyes.

"I… I do not know. He just said to bring her to his castle by any means necessary." The demon tried to say under the pressure Sesshoumaru had on his chest.

"What is he up to?"

"I do not know. Please don't kill me."

"Why? You are of no use to me." With that said Sesshoumaru's hand started to glow it's deadly poisonous green glow. The demon melted slowly tell he was nothing but slug on the forest floor.

Sesshoumaru stood up and started shaking the residue of the dead demon off his hands. Then out of no where a leopard demon fell to the ground next to him. It started spilling out blood from the gashes in its back. Sesshoumaru turned around to see who killed the demon. He saw Kagome kneeling down holding her bleeding wrist.

"You missed one." Was all Kagome said. Her breathing was shallow and her head felt like it was spinning around in circles.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as he regained his cool and turned back to normal.

"Can't get rid of me that easily."

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and knelt down besides her. Then with out a moments notice he pulled her into a hug. Sesshoumaru rested his head on Kagome's shoulder remembering how good her skin felt. How the warm breath that was being breathed upon his neck sent shivers down his spine ever time they hugged. How he would have missed her touch if she really did died.

"Sesshoumaru I can't really breath if I'm being suffocated." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru let Kagome go but only because she needed to breath. "I thought I had lost you."

"You almost did, but our child wouldn't hear of it."

"He healed you."

"Or she. But my wounds are still there."

Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome's arm. He examined her wrist. The puncture wounds went all the way through. Sesshoumaru tore off some of his sleeve and wrapped it around Kagome's wrist. It was a temporary bandage until they could get some proper supplies.

"Can you stand?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't know."

Kagome stood up with Sesshoumaru's help. Sesshoumaru slowly let Kagome go seeing if she could stand on her own or not. She couldn't she feel as if she was going weak in the knees but Sesshoumaru caught her before she even started to go down.

"I guess I can't stand." Kagome said.

"Indeed."

Sesshoumaru picked her up bridal style. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck loosely and rested her head on his chest. Sesshoumaru started walking back to the village.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the village?" Sesshoumaru asked even though it was more like a statement.

"You did and I did."

"Then how did you end up out here?"

"They found me by the forest as I was waiting for you."

"Then you were out of the village."

"Well I was technically in the village like I promised I was just more along the outskirts of the village."

"I hope our kids aren't as sneaky as you."

Kagome lifted her head up and stuck her tongue out at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru leaned his head down and kissed Kagome.

Once in the village the villagers went all frantic about their angle being injured. They asked if she was okay or if she needed anything. Sesshoumaru told them that she would be fine she just need peace and quiet, but really he was trying to send them away. Sesshoumaru stopped by the infirmary to get some supplies to heal Kagome's wound before they went to their room.

When they got to the room Sesshoumaru set Kagome on the bed. Kagome tried to get up and Sesshoumaru told her to stay. In a playful like ha ha way Kagome told Sesshoumaru that she wasn't a dog unlike some people. He looked at her and shook his head. All he thought was 'his silly mate'.

Sesshoumaru got some wet cloths from the bathroom and some dry ones. He cleaned up Kagome's wounds and bandaged him. His favorite one was the one's on Kagome's upper arm because he had to undo her kimono a little bit to get there. Kagome whispered pervert as she looked away from Sesshoumaru like she said nothing. Sesshoumaru kissed her on the cheek and said only towards you.

After he was done cleaning Kagome's wounds Sesshoumaru went back into the bathroom to clean off the cloths. When he came back out he saw Kagome trying to get up. She had her hands on the bed trying to balance her self. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to change."

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and ushered her back onto the bed. He then walked over to the closet and pulled out one of the night robes Kagome liked to sleep in. Then he headed back over to Kagome and placed the robe on the bed next to Kagome. Sesshoumaru bent down and started kissing Kagome on the neck as he untied her obi.

Wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck Kagome whispered in his ear, "What are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru stopped kissing her neck for a second to say, "It will be more fun for me if I changed you."

"Is that so?"

A little while later Kagome was dressed after numerous kisses were placed upon her body. Kagome was sitting on the bed, leaning against the head board watching Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was getting ready for bed himself. Taking of his swords, sash, armor, mokomoko, and haori. When he was finished blowing out all of the lights he got into the bed and got close to Kagome sitting up as well and leaning against the head board. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her onto his lap. She sat in between his legs and she leaned against his chest. Sesshoumaru's arms still encircled Kagome's waist hands resting on her stomach. Kagome placed her arms on top of Sesshoumaru's arms. Her hands rest on top of his.

Sesshoumaru face was buried into the back of Kagome's head. He was taking in her scent calming himself at the same time. Then out of the blue Kagome asked, "What do you want to name our child?"

"Isn't it early for names?"

"Well most people take months just to come up with one name so we are getting a head start."

"I see."

"Do you have any names you like?"

"I've never really thought about it seeing how this is my first child I never had to."

"Well think about it."

Kagome pulled the covers over her and Sesshoumaru. She closed her eyes and started to drift off into the dream world.

Sesshoumaru watched his mate sleep for awhile reminiscing on how he almost lost her today and how he would never have that again. Then slowly he to was taken over by sleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN THE MORNING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome's closed eye lids were red instead of black meaning the sun was up and as bright as ever. This did not go over well with Kagome. She grabbed the covers and pulled them over her head.

"I see you still hate the sun." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes." Kagome said from under the covers. "It is evil."

"It can't be that bad."

"In the mornings it is." Kagome removed the covers from her head. Sesshoumaru was sitting up and she was laying on his lap. Sesshoumaru was stroking Kagome's hair. She looked up at him and asked, "How long have you been awake?"

"Two hours."

"And you were just sitting there watching me sleep."

"You are very cute to watch no matter what you are doing."

Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru. She sat up to where she was looking at him meaning her back was to the edge of the bed. "What time is it?"

"About eleven o'clock."

"Does that mean that we are behind on our travels?"

"Yes."

"So then let's get going." Kagome started to get up from the bed but Sesshoumaru pulled her back next to him. "Oofh."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine."

"And our child? Can you feel him?"

"Or her, and yes he or she is very powerful."

Sesshoumaru put a hand on Kagome's head and brought her head closer to him. He kissed her on her forehead before he let her go.

Kagome turned back around in the bed to where she was facing Sesshoumaru again. "Are you okay? You're kind of acting different."

"I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Kagome got out of the bed and walked over to where Sesshoumaru had put her kimono. Holding it up she realized the sleeves were covered in blood and there was some blood splatter on the front. "It's hopeless and with my powers temporarily down I can't fix it."

"That's why I brought you an extra kimono."

"Really?"

"Yes. I knew something was going to happen with you around." Sesshoumaru got out of the bed. He went over to his armor and pulled out the extra kimono. Then Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and handed her the kimono.

"I don't always get into trouble."

"Only when you're sleeping are you not in trouble or causing trouble."

When Sesshoumaru turned his back to go back to his stuff to get dressed Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"I saw that."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru got dressed and left the room. The villagers tried to get them to stay another night but Sesshoumaru said they had business to attend to. To make up for the time they had wasted Sesshoumaru said that they would travel by air. Kagome buried her face into Sesshoumaru's back. She could travel by air if she was in control but seeing how her powers were temporally out of use she wasn't in control. And even if she did have her powers she would travel on Sesshoumaru's cloud thingy and she trusted him dearly but she didn't have that knowledge that she could catch her self if she fell.

On their way to the village Sesshoumaru made them stop for every meal and when it was dark he found them a cave and told Kagome to sleep. Kagome said she was going to get fat if she ate this much and Sesshoumaru just said eat. She also told him she was not tired and he just said sleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN THE VILLAGE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru and Kagome showed up at the village around noon. Kagome started to feel nauseous so she went to go lay down. Sesshoumaru was showed the damage of the village. It was not as bad as the last one.

Currently Kagome was sitting by the shore of the near by lake of the village. She was focusing on her powers. Trying to break the spell Master had placed on her. Kagome was trying her hardest not to tap onto her child's power but just to feel hers.

"Okay Kagome take some deep breaths and calm yourself." Kagome said to herself. Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay now think of a sword. A long thin bladed sword."

Kagome waited and waited and nothing happened. "Damn it nothing's happening." Kagome laid down on the ground. She rolled over onto her side. She propped her head up on her arm and plucked blades of grass with her free hand. "Well this sucks. I'm as helpful as a kitten with claws."

"Lady Kagome my I join you." Came a woman's voice from behind Kagome.

Kagome sat up and turned towards the woman. She patted the ground next to her and said, "Of course Lady Rei."

Rei walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her. Her hand maids that were with her sat around Kagome and Rei.

"All the village women are envious of you." Rei said.

"Of me? Why?"

"You have captured Lord Sesshoumaru's heart."

"Oh." Kagome curled her legs in as if she was going to hug them. Then she rested her head on her knees and pulled out the blades of grass around her feet.

"Tell me are demon customs different from human customs."

"I don't understand what you're asking."

"I heard that you and Lord Sesshoumaru are sharing a room and a bed."

"Do you and your husband not share a room?"

"No the only time I sleep in the same bed as my Lord is if he is in the mood."

"Well if that was the way demons were I would be in Sesshoumaru's bed every night."

Lady Rei and her hand maids started to laugh at Kagome's commit.

"What else is different?" Rei asked.

"Our homes are different. That's about all I know. I really don't know that much. So what do you do around here?"

"My job is to make my Lord happy and to produce him an heir."

"Is that it? I wouldn't be able to just do that. I'd get to bored."

"Well when you're pregnant you're not going to want to do anything."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yes anything."

"But you have to promise me not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

Kagome leaned in close to Rei and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations. For how long?"

"A couple of days now."

"How can you tell so early?"

"It's a demon thing I guess because I started pulsating and Sesshoumaru started acting all strange. Then he came over to me and held my stomach up to his ear."

"Can he hear the baby?" Rei asked.

"I have no idea what he was doing. So it's a possibility."

"Lady Kagome you know how I was telling you about the village women being envious of you."

"I remember."

"You might want to keep an eye on Lord Sesshoumaru because some of the women in this village won't care if a man is married or not they'll still try to go after him."

"I trust Sesshoumaru." Kagome said with sincerity in her voice.

"I wasn't talking about Lord Sesshoumaru. I was talking about the women."

"Well if they try anything I'll set them straight."

"Lady Rei it is time for tea." Said one of Lady Rei's hand maids.

"Okay. Lady Kagome would you like to join me?"

"I would be honored to but I'm trying to figure something out."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Rei and her hand maids got up and walked back to the castle.

"Okay Kagome back to work. Breath in and breath out." Kagome said to herself.

Kagome crossed her legs, sat up straight, and rested her hands on her knees. "Okay now concentrate. Your source of power is in your mind. Now find it."

Kagome closed her eyes. She looked deep into her mind searching for her powers. Then she saw it. Her powers were in the shape of a sphere.

Kagome tried to release it from its prison. It started to flash like a T.V. does during a power serge then it disappeared back into Kagome's mind.

Kagome's eyes snapped open. "Damn it. So close."

"Well, well, well look who we've got here."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

So how'd ya'll like it? I bet ya'll loved the ending. Well I'm doing being evil for the day. Until next time.


	18. No Not You

Hey ya'll. So like I know ya'll hate me. I take for ever to update and I barely give you a chapter. I am so so so so very sorry. I promise the next chapter will be longer and I hope I get to update it faster. I am so sorry ya''ll.

What happened last time. _"Well, well, well look who we've got here."_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 18: No Not You

Everything seemed to still. Hearts slowed and breathing became shallow.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. 'No it can't be.' The man who she had despised for five months and two weeks has found her. Kagome stood up and turned around to see if maybe just maybe she was just hearing things. But no there he was standing there with his mate next to him.

"It's been hard tracking you down. Have you been hiding out here helping people?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome couldn't speak. Words wouldn't form. Her brain wouldn't function.

"Hey I'm talking to you." Inuyasha yelled as he took a step forward.

Kagome took a step back. "Inuyasha." She repeated.

"Hey what's wrong with you? You look all pale and stuff." Inuyasha started walking towards Kagome.

Kagome started walking backwards. Turning her path towards the village instead of the lake.

"Why are you backing away?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped walking.

Kagome kept walking backwards. Her brain started to function again. In barely a whisper Kagome said, "Please go away."

"What? What did you say?" Inuyasha proceeded to walk towards Kagome again.

"Please go away." Kagome said in a normal tone.

"What? You're acting weird. Did you bump your head or something?"

"No. I'm perfectly fine."

"Then why are you asking me to go away?"

"Because." Kagome picked up her pace.

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want to look at you. I don't want to talk to you. Just please go away." Kagome's voice began to rise.

"What's the matter with you? You weren't like this when you left."

"Oofh." Kagome ran into the castle's gate. Inuyasha was getting closer and she had no where to go. "Why aren't you leaving?"

"I'm not leaving with out you."

"I can't leave with you."

"Why not?"

"Because there is something that ties me to another person."

"Like what?

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm pregnant you idiot." Kagome put her hands over her mouth. 'Oops. Wasn't suppose to tell _him_ that.'

Inuyasha was dead silent. There's a first. His face held an expression Kagome had never seen before. You could barely hear Inuyasha when he said. "You're… you're what?"

Now that she had already told him no point in hiding it now. "You heard my I. Am. Pregnant. Now you got your answer now leave."

"How? When? Who's the father?"

"It's none of your business on who the father is. When still none of your business. And how I'm sure you know that." Kagome's voice started to rise.

"Was this forced upon you? Is that why you didn't come back to the village and why you won't say who the father is?"

"No I accepted it."

Inuyasha was super close to Kagome. "So you just let some man take you."

Kagome slapped Inuyasha hard. "How dare you assume that. I'm mated you damn bastard."

"What the hell's your problem?" Inuyasha's voice started to rise also.

"You're my problem." Having a demon pregnancy things moved faster making her hormone balance flip out of control. She slid down the wall, hugged her legs, buried her face in her knees, and started to cry.

"Are you crying?" Inuyasha asked leaning over her.

"Go away." Kagome whispered.

"I want to know who got you pregnant."

"It is none of your Damn Business. Now leave me the Hell Alone." Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

_BAM_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHILE THIS WAS HAPPING WITH SESSHOUMARU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru had finished his meeting and was walking around the village. Women were gawking over him. Asking if he wanted or needed anything. Some would stick out there chest or bend over and pretend to pick something up. It reminded him of Sukia which made them even more repulsive.

Sesshoumaru was around the middle of the village when he smelt a vile smell. "Inuyasha." The name felt like acid on his tongue.

'**Inuyasha close to mate.' **Sesshoumaru ran towards the scent of Inuyasha. 'Curse this village for being to big.' Sesshoumaru ran down the streets of the village. To save time he jumped over the huts that were in the way. His path ended right behind the castle in front of the castle gates. He could hear Inuyasha and Kagome yelling. He could also smell tears and heard Kagome crying which angered him more. Sesshoumaru jumped over the gate. Coming down on the other side he saw Kagome in the fetal position, up against the gate. He saw Inuyasha very close to his mate and leaning over her. Coming down next to Kagome Sesshoumaru punched the unsuspecting Inuyasha in the stomach.

_BAM_

Inuyasha went flying across the clearing and into the forest, knocking down some trees in his path.

Kagome looked up to see what all the commotion was about. She saw Inuyasha laying on some broken down trees.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said using a gentle voice.

Kagome looked to her left. There he was her night in shinning armor. "Sesshoumaru." she cried out.

Sesshoumaru knelt down and pulled Kagome into a hug. "Did he touch you?"

"No." Kagome whispered. She clung on to Sesshoumaru's haori and got closer to him.

"You. You got Kagome pregnant." Inuyasha yelled as he got up from the damaged trees.

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a kiss on the forehead before he let her go and got up. He stepped in front of Kagome and faced Inuyasha. "Hello little brother."

"What the hell have did you done to Kagome?"

"I've done a lot of things to her. Which ones would you like to hear about?"

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome said in a warning tone.

Sesshoumaur turned his head to Kagome to look at her from the corner of his eye. Then he winked at her and turned back to Inuyasha.

"You sick bastard. Stay away from her."

"Leave half breed you have no business here." Sesshoumaru said in his cool demur.

"Like hell I don't. You did something to Kagome or else she wouldn't have had sex with you."

Sesshoumaru started to growl really loud.

"Strike a nerve did I." Inuyasha said as he pulled out Tetsusaiga. "I'm not leaving with out Kagome."

Sesshoumaru pulled out Tokijin and with out a moments notice he striked.

Inuyasha, unfortunately, jumped out of the path of Sesshoumaru's strike.

Sesshoumaru, being the smart demon he is, charged at Inuyasha instead of waiting for Inuyasha to strike him. That way he could direct the danger away from Kagome.

Clashing of metal rang through out through the forest. Trees were being cut down or destroyed. The ground was torn up from all the strikes Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha used. Kagome was still up against the castle gate, but now she was standing. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had been fighting for about five minutes now. It was making Kagome nervous because by now Inuyasha would have been severely injured or unconscious. Something was different about him. Something not natural. Kagome noted that Inuyasha was being thrown here and there and he kept getting up like nothing happened. Then something weird happened. When Sesshoumaru flung Inuyasha off towards the forest, Inuyasha seemed to have changed his direction some how and he ended up crashing into the castle's gate.

Kagome fell down on her butt trying to get a way from Inuyasha's crash. She started crawling backwards trying to get away from him.

Inuyasha got up from the floor. He turned towards Kagome and walked towards her.

"Stay away from her." Sesshoumaru said as he held up Tokijin.

"Ah, ah, ah wouldn't want to harm Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Kagome snap out of this. What ever spell he has you under snap out of it."

"What spell Inuyasha? I know what I'm doing." Kagome kept crawling back wards.

Still walking towards Kagome Inuyasha reached into his haori and pulled something out. "Do you remover this?"

Kagome froze. "The subjection beads." She had taken those off Inuyasha when he wished for Kikyo to have her own soul five months and two weeks ago.

"Is it coming back to you what we've been through the past two years. How _he _has tried to kill you more than once."

Standing up and looking Inuyasha straight in the eye Kagome said, "I remember."

Inuyasha, thinking that she broke the spell she was in, held out his hand with the subjection beads in it like a way of telling her come back with him.

Sesshoumaru's heart stopped as he saw Kagome picked up the subjection beads. But then something happened. Kagome dropped the beads on the floor and with attitude she said, "I remember everything." Then she held out a hand towards Sesshoumaru and said, "It's getting close to dinner and I believe our baby is hungry."

Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome and picked her up bridal style. With out saying a word he jumped over the castle's gate leaving a pissed off Inuyasha on the other side.

Sesshoumaru set Kagome down and looked at her. She looked deep in though and that worried him. He placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and she looked at him.

"I can't tell whether I want onigiri or kare raisu." Kagome said as she moved her hands up and down like a balance scale.

Sesshoumaru smirked and hugged Kagome.

"I know I'll have domburi." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru let Kagome go. "I have never seen you so hungry."

"Well I've never had to eat for two before."

"Let's see what the cook can cook for you." Then Sesshoumaru tapped Kagome on the butt.

"Hey."

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru said innocently.

"No touchie."

"Now who's being the meanie?"

"Uh."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AFTER DINNER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru and Kagome retired to their room after dinner. They took a bath in the guest bath thingy in their room before getting ready for bed.

Currently Sesshoumaru was sitting on the bed. He was watching Kagome. She had on one of those night robes and she was standing in front of a mirror with it open. She was standing sideways, staring at her stomach. Sesshoumaru loved the view Kagome was giving him, even if she wasn't doing it on purpose. A necked chest in full view. He just kept on staring.

"Do you think my stomach has gotten a little bit bigger?" Kagome asked.

"How could your stomach have grown? It has only been three days."

Taking one last look at her stomach Kagome closed her night robe. "Well I don't know. What's the difference between a human's pregnancy and a demon's?" Kagome walked over to the bed and got in. she crawled over to Sesshoumaru and laid on top of him to where the top part of her body was on the top part of his body and they were face to face.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm's around Kagome's waist, resting his hands on her lower back. "Well the child grows faster, but it still takes nine months." Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a quick kiss before he added, "You become really tired because the child is feeding off your powers so it's powers can grow." Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome again. "And you might like this one. You won't have what humans call it morning sickness."

"I love that one, but if that's true why did I fell nauseas this afternoon."

"You're still human my dear." Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome again.

"So I won't have it but I'll feel it?"

"Possibly."

"That sucks."

"Kagome I would like for you to stay with Lady Rei tomorrow."

"So I don't get in trouble, because she has guards and hand maids around her all the time."

"Precisely."

"Okay I'll stay around her." Kagome started to kiss Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now you have to promise me something." Kagome said in between kisses.

"And what would that be."

"You have to promise to come back to me tomorrow."

"I promise."

"Good."

Sesshoumaru flipped Kagome over and got on top of her. "I've been with out your touch for to long my dear."

Wrapping her arm's around Sesshoumaru's neck Kagome said, "Well let's fix that."

(Okay look ya'll they did it. The reason I ain't writing this lemon scene is because re reading my work I have realized that the lemon scenes have kind of gone down hill since chapter 14. So I'm going to let that part of my brain recharge before the next time I actually write a lemon scene.)

………………………………………………………………

I know ya'll it's all short and stuff. But I wanted to at least give you this part of the story before I write the rest of the chapter. So please don't hate me. Pretty please. Well peace ya'll. Until next time.


	19. What A Jackass

Hey ya'll I hope this one is better than the last chapter. Sorry it took so long. I got sick for almost two weeks. I didn't mind thought. All I did was sleep watch TV and get up at five o'clock in the morning to watch CMT music videos. Well here we go and it is longer than last time.

…………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 19: What A Jackass

In the morning

Kagome got a good nights sleep. Not having done anything yesterday instead of a little after dinner activity. She wasn't very tired in the first place making last night just extra rest.

Kagome sat up in bed and leaned against the head board. She looked at the drapes to the window. They were closed just like at the last village meaning Sesshoumaru left already to go kill the demons. Kagome picked up the pillow Sesshoumaru was laying on and hugged it. It smelt like him. Still hugging the pillow Kagome laid back down. She buried her face into the pillow hoping that maybe if she fell back asleep it would waste time and bring her closer to when Sesshoumaru **will** come back.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TWO HOURS LATER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome had just been lying there. Changing positions every now and then trying to fall asleep.

"Well this sucks. I can't even fall asleep." Kagome got out of the bed and walked over to the window. She closed her eyes as she opened the window. Remembering what happened last time she didn't want to blind herself. She slowly opened her eyes and looked out the window. She saw the villagers going on with their normal lives. Not a care in the world. Just making sure they do their jobs so they can fend for their family.

Kagome walked over to the bed and put the pillow down. Putting a hand on her stomach she said, "Let's get you something to eat."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AFTER LUNCH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rei had invited Kagome to a room where she sat most of the day. In her mind Kagome labeled it as a sun room because a door opened out to the garden. The door was about the whole wall making it a lot easier to see the garden.

Rei and Kagome were sitting down on the floor cushions with a small table in between them. Rei was prying into Kagome's love life. Not really having one herself it fascinated her.

"How did you and Lord Sesshoumaru meet?" Rei asked.

"Um… well about four years ago. I was traveling around looking for jewel shards when me and my companies ran into Sesshoumaru. Well actually he tracked us down looking to gain knowledge of where his father's tomb was."

"Was it love at first sight? Was he attracted to you? Were you attracted to him?"

"Well it was more like stay out of my way or I'll kill you."

"What? But he didn't actually do anything did he?"

"Um… yeah. A couple of times."

"So what changed?"

"I don't really know. I started working for him and then an attraction grew between the two of us."

"You worked for him?"

"Yes. For about a week and a couple of days."

"Well since the begging was shaky let's start when you to became. Um what do you call it?"

"Mates." Kagome said.

"Yes that's it."

"Well it happened seven days ago…"

Rei cut her off to say, "Seven days ago and your already four days pregnant."

"Um… he is very handsy."

Rei and her handmaids started to laugh.

"So did you and Lord Sesshoumaru just do it and you two became mates?"

"Well actually no. we did do it but after wards he gave me the mating mark claiming me as his."

"Like his property."

"Yes but I told him I'm not property and I will not be treated like one."

"You spoke so freely to your Lord." Rei had a look on her face that said how is this possible.

"Yes I did and he is not my Lord he is my mate."

"So you're aloud to speak without being spoken to?"

"Yes. Now getting me to be quiet they're still trying to find away to do that, but when Sesshoumaru is trying to get me to be quiet he usually just kisses me and I forget every thing I was going to say."

"Do you have any boundaries that you're not aloud to cross?"

"So far no."

"Hello ladies." Said Shijiru. The lord of the village.

"Hello Lord Shijiru." Rei said with a bow.

"Hi." Kagome said with just a nod of her head.

Rei seemed to change when Shijiru came in. She looked down at the floor and folded her hands in her lap.

Shijiru came into the room and sat down next to Rei. "I hear congratulations are in order Lady Kagome."

"I don't understand."

"You are pregnant are you not?"

"Oh that. Yes I am and thank you."

"Is Lord Sesshoumaru proud of your unborn child?"

"I believe so. Why do you ask?"

"Your child will be born a half demon."

"So do most children in these cases. I still don't see why Sesshoumaru would be un proud of our child."

"It's been know that Lord Sesshoumaru despises half demons."

"It's also been know that he hates humans yet he touches one everyday."

Then out of no where Shijiru got all mean and said, "You're plaguing this world by harvesting that thing in your womb."

Bad idea to talk about a mother's child. Unknowingly Kagome's claws came out. Kagome stood up and said, "Excuse me. Do I have to remind you who's land your on. Who one day will be ruling these lands and your pompous ass if it's still a live."

"Mind your-." Shijiru started.

"No. shut up. Sit there and shut up." Kagome had to stab her claws into the palm of her hand so she wouldn't chop the guys head off. "It's none of your damn business of what my child is. You should be lucky that I don't have you killed or worse tell Sesshoumaru. You arrogant, stuck up, self indulged, SON OF A BITCH." Kagome stormed out of the room mumbling bastard and jackass.

Once out in the hallway Kagome made her way to the castle's healer.

"Lady Kagome your hands." The healer said.

Kagome walked over to one of the mats on the floor and plopped down. Resting both of her hands on her knees (she was sitting Indian style) she turned her hands over and retracted her claws. She undid her clenched fist palms up and let the healer do her magic.

Applying some medicine to Kagome's wounds the healer asked, "Lady Kagome my I ask what happened."

"I don't know how you work for him. That small minded ass." Kagome huffed out.

"Are you talking about Lord Shijiru?"

"Yes. He doesn't care about other people's feeling he just says what he wants to. Poor Rei is married to the damn man and has to actually touch him."

"What did he say to upset you?" the healer asked as she wrapped Kagome's palms and fingers.

"He…" Kagome hissed out as if the pronoun in his use was poison, "… degraded my child."

The healer was speechless. She made a surprised noise, but seriously what could you say to a woman no scratch that a mother who's child was just insulted. After some thinking the healer said, "I am sorry for milords actions."

"I should be saying sorry to you. You have to work for him and live here. I am leaving once Sesshoumaru come's back."

"You are all done Lady Kagome."

"Thank you. Nice to meet you… uh."

"Sayo."

"Nice to meet you Sayo." Kagome bowed to Sayo.

Sayo didn't know why Kagome was bowing to her but she bowed back.

Kagome got up and left the room after saying bye to Sayo. She went to her room she was sharing with Sesshoumaru while the were here to make sure they didn't leave anything in the room because when Sesshoumaru came back they were so out of here. They left nothing so Kagome left the castle and walked to an area to where the village children were playing. Kagome sat down and leaned against a tree. The sounds of the children laughing reminded her of Rin and Shippo. She missed them dearly.

"When I get back I'm going to spend all day with them." Kagome promised herself. Kagome looked down at her bandages adding to the collection she already had. She let out a big sigh remembering that her powers were out of use. "I should have Shin help me tap into my powers. He probably knows more than I do."

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when a ball rolled up to her followed by a kid running after it. There was something different about this girl though. First she was on the side lines of the ball game the children made up. Second the closer the girl got the clearer the color of her eyes were. They were like a multi- colored gem changing colors in the sun. Third Kagome looked behind the child. Some of the kids were leaving and the rest their parents told them to come to them. Kagome pieced together the pieces and realized that the little girl was a half demon. Which was weird seeing how the only thing that could identify that was her amazing eyes.

Kagome picked up the ball and waited for the girl to come to her.

"Hi." The little girl said. "Can I have the ball back?"

Kagome knew she was going to be crushed when she turned around to see no one. "Yeah. Here you go." She handed the ball back to the little girl with a warm smile.

The little girl smiled back and took the ball. She turned around only to become quickly saddened. The little girl squeezed the ball as tears dared to spill from her eyes.

"I'll play ball with you." Kagome said.

"Really?" The little girl spun around to face Kagome.

"Yup. Do you want to roll the ball or throw it?"

"Roll it." The little girl said with joy in her voice. She walked away a little bit and sat down facing Kagome. The little girl rolled the ball to Kagome.

Kagome rolled it back asking, "What is your name?"

"My name is Katsi. What is your name?" Katsi said rolling the ball back.

"My name is Kagome." Kagome answered rolling the ball back. "Who is the demon in your family?"

(Okay ya'll they are rolling the ball back and forth till I say they stop. Cool. Cool.)

"My mommy."

"Where is your mom?"

"She went to get her new sword. She heard of the up rising and new that she would need a more powerful weapon."

"When did your mom leave?" Kagome asked.

"This morning."

"When is she coming back?"

"Tonight. The swords smith said the sword would take three days to make and today is the third day."

"Do you miss her while she is gone?"

"Yes. Very much." Katsi said sadly.

"I know how you feel. I had to leave my kids at home and I miss them a lot."

"You have kids?"

"Yes. They aren't my biological kids but I treat them as if they were my own. One of them is a girl. Her name is Rin and she is seven. The other one is a boy. His name is Shippo and he is fifty but he appears five. I love them to death and I wish I could have taken them with us but it was too dangerous. They would have loved to have met you. There's not too many kids around the castle to play with."

"Not a lot of kids like to play with me. And if they do their parents won't allow it." Katsi's head dropped and her bangs covered her eyes.

"Well there missing out on a lot. You're adorable, sweet, nice, and fun to be around. And you have stayed strong through all of this. I hope my children are like you."

Katsi's head shot up and she questioned, "Like me?"

"My mate is a demon. I am a human. Our kids will be half demon. I want them to be as strong, cute, nice, and proud of who they are as you are."

"That is very kind to say about my daughter." Said a woman's voice from the side of Kagome.

"Eep." Kagome almost fell over. She placed a hand over her racing heart as she regained her posture.

"Mommy." Katsi said as she got up from her spot on the ground and ran towards her mother letting the ball keep rolling on by and far away.

Katsi's mother was leaning against the tree Kagome was sitting by. She kneeled down and hugged her daughter.

Kagome stood up and turned towards Katsi and her mother. "Hi I'm Kagome."

"Matti. Nice to meet you." Matti said as she stood up.

"You too."

"How did you get injured?"

Pointing to her wrist Kagome said, "Battle." Pointing to her hands she said, "Um… anger. Letting out my frustration."

"Do you hurt yourself when you are angry?"

"No I did this so I wouldn't kill _Lord _Shijiru. Even though he deserves to die."

"I see you have seen his actual side."

"Yes." Kagome's anger sparking again as she continued with, "He insulted my child."

"I thought you said your kids weren't here." Katsi said.

"Her born children aren't here. Her unborn child was insulted." Matti said as she stroked Katsi's hair.

Katsi came up to Kagome and placed her hands and ear on Kagome's stomach. "Mommy her baby is really strong."

"Is that so? Who is your mate?" Matti asked.

Stroking Katsi's hair as Katsi listened to her child Kagome said, "Sesshoumaru."

Very shocked Matti said, "But you are human."

"I have been told that." Kagome said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way."

"It's alright I know what you mean. That Sesshoumaru hates humans and so on and so on. Well speak of the devil." Kagome could see Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eye. He was leaning against a tree, arms crossed, and eyes closed. "I got to go."

"Now." Katsi whined.

Kagome kneeled down and hugged Katsi. "I'll come back and visit and I might even bring my kids."

"Visit soon."

"I'll try." Kagome broke the hug and stood up. "Take care you two."

"Bye. Take care." Matti picked up katsi and walked towards her home.

"Take care." Katsi said as she waved bye to Kagome from over her mothers shoulder. Then she turned to her mom and kissed her on the cheek and started babbling on and on.

Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru and walked up to him. He didn't move so Kagome stood up on her tip- toes and kissed him on the cheek.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked into the brown depths of his mate. "I thought you were going to spend the day with Rei."

"I spent the first half of the day sleeping. Then after lunch I talked with Rei until something happened and I had to distance myself from the castle."

"You got mad." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"How can you tell?"

Sesshoumaru picked up one of Kagome's hands and held it in the air.

"Oh." Kagome simple said.

"What made you mad?"

"So you ready to go." Kagome tired to change the subject. She started to walk into the forest.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and spun her around while still leaning against the tree. Kagome tripped on her feet and landed on Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist so she couldn't try to escape again and asked her, "What happened today?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked as she looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"I believe you just asked me a question."

"Ha Ha. Very funny. But seriously."

"Ask away."

"You do know that our child and future children will be half demons?"

"I am aware of that."

"And you don't care right? You'll be proud of them no matter what right?"

"Yes."

Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru as tightly as possible.

"Did someone say something to you about our child?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome's grip loosened and her breathing slowed. "So which way are we traveling this time?"

"What did they say? Who said it?"

Kagome could hear the anger in Sesshoumaru's voice. This made her happy because it told her that Sesshoumaru would protect their child from stuff like this until he or she was old enough to deal with it on their own. At the same time she needed to calm him down so he wouldn't do something bad even though she wanted the same thing.

Kagome placed a finger over Sesshoumaru's lips and said, "Let it go."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something but Kagome said again, "Let it go."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru let Kagome go.

Kagome got off of Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru lead the way into the forest.

Kagome shook her head and said, "Men." Then she followed after Sesshoumaru.

It had been an hour of pure silence. Kagome let Sesshoumaru argue with himself about what ever his problem was.

Sesshoumaru was looking for a place for them to sleep. Well mostly for Kagome to sleep and for him to stay on guard. To say he was upset would be an understatement. He knew that this would happen when he first felt an attraction to Kagome. He just hoped that they would refrain from saying it to Kagome's face. This is why he hated humans. They were simple minded. They only saw him as a cold blooded killer and will only see his children as horrible beings. He wanted to know who said such harsh words about his kids to his mate and what they said. Sesshoumaru made his way to an empty cave still pondering on his thoughts. "We will rest here tonight."

"Okay. I'll go get some fire wood."

"I will get you something to eat."

"Okay." Kagome watched Sesshoumaru walk of before she started to grab some near by fallen branches for fire wood. Having had enough wood Kagome headed back to the cave and started a fire. She sat and waited for Sesshoumaru to return.

Sesshoumaru returned thirty minutes later. He had spent some time sitting by the river banks trying to calm down. It didn't really work. There were some birds sitting in a near by tree chirping so he decided that he should just go back to the cave.

When Sesshoumaru handed her the fish Kagome noticed that he had already gutted it for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sesshoumaru sat down and leaned against the cave wall. He closed his eyes and rested his hands on his knees. (He was sitting Indian style.)

Kagome put the fish on a stick and placed it next to the fire. Kagome sat next to the fire with her back to the end of the cave. She was lost in her own thoughts as she waited for her fish to cook. 'People aren't going to like my children. I'm sure my friends will and the workers of the castle will probably only like my children out of fear that Sesshoumaru will kill them.' Sitting up straighter Kagome thought. 'But who cares what they think. All that matters is that my children are happy and Sesshoumaru and I love them. And if they don't like my children I'll set them straight one way or the other.' Kagome smiled evilly and let out on evil chuckle as she thought of the ways she could set them straight.

Sesshoumaru cracked open an eye when he heard Kagome's evil chuckle. "What are you thinking?"

With her smile still on her face Kagome said, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Am I suppose to believe that?"

"Yup."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes again and continued with his thoughts. They were different from Kagome's. 'Can Kagome handle this? Will she be able to take the criticism that will come from having half demons for children?' Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to look at Kagome again. Her evil smile was still planted on her face. He knew she could deal with this but now he was thinking about the people that would have to suffer her wrath if they said something about their kids.

Kagome felt eyes on her. She looked over at Sesshoumaru to see him quickly close his eyes. She smiled at him even though he couldn't see her. Kagome directed her attention to her bandaged fingers. They normally scabbed over fast so she removed the bandages from her fingers. Kagome inspected her fingers. On the rims of her nails there were scabs. She let out a big huff of air as she reminded herself she needed to stay cool at the next village. That she should just watch the kids play.

Ten minutes later Kagome's fish was done and she ate it. When she was done she threw the bones into the fire. Kagome added on some more wood to the fire to keep it going. It was around ten o'clock at night and very dark outside. Kagome got up from her spot and walked over to Sesshoumaru. She sat down next to him, picked up his arm and wrapped it around herself. She then picked up his other hand and started rubbing it as if she was massaging it. Kagome then rested her head on his shoulder.

"It will be okay." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome.

"Our kids will inherit your stubbornness and they won't let anyone push them around."

"I think that it will be your stubbornness that our children will inherit."

Kagome lifted her head up off of Sesshoumaru's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "I beg to differ."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru arched an eye brow emphasizing on his really.

"Yes. I'm not as stubborn as you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I can take orders unlike some people."

"I believe the last couple of orders that were given to you, you didn't follow."

"I did I just found a loop hole. And that doesn't make me stubborn it makes me intelligent. Besides I found those orders more like suggestions."

Sesshoumaru just kissed his silly mate on the fore head. "How are you doing?"

"Good my injuries are healing well." Then in a pouty tone she added, "But if I were to have my powers back I could be healed already."

"Your powers will return."

"I hope so."

Sesshoumaru listened to Kagome talk about the little girl she met today. A little bit later Kagome talked herself to sleep and Sesshoumaru watched her sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

So how did ya'll like it? I hope it was okay. Well till next time.


	20. BOOM

Hi y'all okay I know I changed it but people liked it and my depression is over because I've meet some new people and my life is finally better. YEAH THANK YOU MY SQUAD OF MAGI CAL UNICORNS AND LITTLE MUCHKINS. Okay guy's listen very carefully GHOST WERE PEOPLE TOO! So treat them with respect.

Ghost: boo!

Me: AHHH fucking ghost. Die die die. kicks ghost

Ghost: hey that hurts

Me: suck it up. Besides you can't fell a thing. OH AND PEOPLE THERE IS NO WAR IN THIS STORY ANY MORE.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were now back at the castle. They had gone to the third village which ended up being one of the many soldier's quarters located around the castle. Sesshoumaru had a meeting with some people so Kagome went looking around the village with strict rules to stay inside the gates of the village. When they got to their room Kagome went straight to bed. It had been a long week. Sesshoumaru laid next to Kagome until she fell asleep. Then he went to look around his castle to make sure everything was the same when he left it. After that he went to his study to get to work on the paper work that had piled up while he was gone.

It was now morning and Kagome was getting ready to kill the person jumping on her bed. Kagome picked up her pillow and chunked it at the persons head.

"Someone's a little grumpy this morning."

"Well if you weren't jumping on my bed and would just let me sleep I would be happy Kaho."

"Well Rin and Shippo have heard of your return and they want to see you."

"They're lucky I love them." Kagome sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Wow what happened to you. Did you guys get a little aggressive the last time you…"

"Shut it. No I had some accidents."

"Yeah I heard about that."

"You can stop jumping on my bed now."

"Jeeze Sesshoumaru was right you are cranky in the mornings or it could be the hormones."

Kagome couldn't help but grin ear to ear. Kaho fell down onto her knees and put her hand on Kagome's belly.

"You can't feel the baby yet."

"I know but it is so exciting."

"I know." Kagome got out of bed and headed for the closet followed by Kaho. They picked something out for Kagome to where, got her dressed and then headed down to the dining room.

When Kagome entered into the room she was almost knocked over by two kids latching onto her leg.

"MOMMY." Both Shippo and Rin screamed.

"Rin Shippo." Kagome kneeled down and wrapped her kids in her arms. Kagome kissed their foreheads over and over again. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Rin said.

"Me too." Added Shippo.

"Let's go eat."

"Okay." Rin and Shippo skipped off to their seats. Kagome and Kaho went over to their seats as well. Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru and said hello to Hatsuhara.

"Hello Kagome and congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Why is he congratulating you mama?" Rin asked.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and gave him a look that said 'should we tell them now or later'?

"Kagome and I will are having a baby." Sesshoumaru told the kids.

"Really mommy?" Shippo asked. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet sweetie. We have to wait."

"I want a sister." Rin said.

"Well I want a brother." Shippo argued.

Kagome laughed at the two and told them to eat their breakfast. Breakfast went by smoothly. After it was over Kaho, Kagome and the kids went out to the gardens. Kagome was in the middle of playing tag when someone picked her up.

"AHHHHH."

"Welcome back."

"Uncle Shin." Rin and Shippo yelled.

"Uncle Shin?" Kagome questioned while getting out of Shin's grasp.

"I told them that they could call me that seeing as how I'll be around more because I have to baby sit you."

"I still don't agree with that but I'm glad to see you're still here."

"What happen to you?"

"Um I decided to go cliff diving."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Okay, come on kids let's go play." Shin started to play with the kids. Kagome and Kaho sat down on the ground.

"I'm tired." Kagome said lying down.

"Lazy. You just got up not too long ago."

"I know but Sesshoumaru's to damn powerful."

"Oh you guys did it last night that's why."

"Shut up I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed. He's too damn powerful which makes my baby powerful which makes me tired."

"And crabby. Sesshoumaru can handle any battle thrown his way but I swear this is going to be the death of him."

"I'll miss him."

"And so will your…"

Kagome hurried up and covered her mouth before she could utter the words.

"I agree with you."

"SESSHOUMARU." Kagome yelled as she stood up and jumped Sesshoumaru.

"Hello to you too."

"Don't you have work? Not that I'm not glad to see you. I've turned you into a slacker. Yea."

"Yes I have work but Hatsuhara decided something."

"Uh-oh." Kaho said.

"What's that suppose to mean dear?" Hatsuhara said walking up to the group.

"Oh nothing." Kaho stood up and kissed him. "So what's this brilliant plan you have come up with?"

"We're staying during Kagome's pregnancy."

Both of the women started jumping up and down while hugging each other.

"I think they're happy." Hatsuhara said.

"So it seems." Sesshoumaru said.

"What made you guys decide this?" Kagome asked regaining control.

"Sesshoumaru's has never been around during a woman's pregnancy, so that's where I come in to help him not kill himself. And Kagome this is your first pregnancy so Kaho will be able to help you not bite off people's head."

"Makes senses but what about you know uh ruling the south." Kaho said.

"I think it's time we give our boys a chance and see what they can do. Of course I'll have to go and check up on them every now and then."

"The south is going to fall." Kaho said burying her head in her hands.

"Have some faith." Kagome said patting her friend on the back.

Hatsuhara whispered something into Kaho's ear. Kaho started smiling and giggling.

"Bye guys." Kaho said as Hatsuhara pulled her off.

"Those two, they would spend all day in bed if they could." Kagome said.

"Not a bad idea."

Kagome started to blush and she tried to hide her smile.

"I have to go back to work."

"Don't go."

Sesshoumaru leaned down to whisper into her ear. "I have to unless you don't want to fool around tonight."

"Well then your absences for the day is a sacrifice I'll just have to take for our fun tonight."

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome before he went back to work. Kagome went back to playing with the kids along with Shin. After lunch the kids had tuckered out from all the playing so Kagome put them down for a nap. Right now Kagome and Shin were in the dojo. Kagome wanted her powers back as soon as possible. They were sitting cross legged on the floor. Kagome had her eyes closed and Shin was watching her and telling her what to do.

"I want you to clear you mind. Don't think about anything." Shin told Kagome.

Kagome took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I see it like last time."

"Okay but we're not thinking about that. We're not thinking about anything."

"Well we're trying to get my powers back not trying to think about a blank wall."

"If all you think about is getting to your powers than it's going to be harder and harder. Especially with a crowded mine. Now listen to you teacher."

"Fine. Okay blank wall, blank wall." Then in an unsure voice Kagome added, "I see something else."

"Like what?"

"Well I've seen my powers before it was white had some pink in it but this is um blue greenish kind of looking."

"Do you know what it is?"

"If I knew what it was I would have told you that I saw whatever it was."

"Fine let me reword that is it familiar to you?"

"Kind of, a little, I don't know, but it doesn't seem like a threat."

"Well that's good I guess. I wonder what it could be."

"Augh this is so aggravating." Kagome through her hands up in the air.

BOOM!

An empty rack blew up. Shin stood up and stared at the rack in aw. Sesshoumaru barged into the room followed by a couple of guards. Everything was going by in slow motion for Kagome. She saw the guards searching the room, Sesshoumaru talking to Shin, and the pile of wood that use to be a rack with some smoke around it. Everything was silent. Their mouths were moving but no sound was coming out. Kagome looked down at her hands. They looked normal. No red palms, no smoke coming off of her hands, no nothing.

Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome. "Kagome."

She didn't hear him. She just kept looking at her hands.

"Kagome." When she didn't answer again Sesshoumaru kneeled down in front of her. He moved her bangs out of her face so he could so her eyes.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru in front of her. "I did it."

"Did what?"

"I blew up the rack. I did it."

"That's impossible."

"How can it be impossible? I'm a human and I can form weapons. Steel claws grow out of my fingers. I could have gotten a new power or…"

"Or what?"

"Your brain is not on today, is it? It could be our baby. After all I have the weirdest powers. He or she might have random powers too."

"Come." Sesshoumaru helped Kagome up. He held on to her hand and started to walk out of the dojo.

Kagome turned her head and waved bye to Shin carefully so she wouldn't blow anything else up. Kagome turned back forward. She wrapped her free arm around Sesshoumaru's and rested her head against his arm.

Sesshoumaru brought Kagome to their room. He made her sit on the bed, then started to pace back and forth. Kagome hugged her pillow and watched Sesshoumaru. "This type of power in your hands is very dangerous."

"I beg your pardon."

"When you get mad you use your powers. You used your claws on your palm, your daggers on a tree, and now you can blow things up."

"It's not like I'm going to go around and blow things up. I don't even know if I can control it which is our problem. It's not that I have the power, which isn't even mine."

Sesshoumaru started to pace again. Kagome laid down and traced circles in the sheets. They were silent for a very long time. The next time Sesshoumaru focused on the world around him and looked at Kagome he saw that Kagome had fallen asleep. Sesshoumaru smiled and decided to not worry his mate. He would talk to Hatsuhara about this and see what happened when Kaho was pregnant. Sesshoumaru grabbed the blanket from the ended of the bed and covered Kagome up. He kissed her on the cheek and silently left the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hi guys I hope this was alright for my first chapter back. I know I usually make them very long but I now have three stories and thinking takes awhile for this story and another. School romance only takes two days. So these well now be probably short. They will be longer than this because right now it's at barely eight pages but I usually make them thirteen pages long. Peace out homies.


	21. Sorry

Dear readers I am sorry to say but I will not be updating for a very long time. I have decided to write a book, and hopefully one day it will be published. But if I stop to write another story, even just one chapter, I will lose momentum for my book. And I won't want to write it any more. I'm on a fast track of writing it right now and I don't want to lose that. So please forgive me, and no this I will be updating my stories. I will not forget them or give up on them. I'm sorry but they will be updated one day. If my book does get published I'll tell you all.

Sincerely,

Kissing Poison


End file.
